mil historias: locuras al ataque
by fiorellanime
Summary: cuidado GB! en esta lok escuela todo puede suceder,Ban y Ginji conviviendo en la locura de un colegio nuevo con gente sumamente distinta, ¿podran sobrevivir a tantos locos juntos? cap.7 empieza la maravillosa fiestecilla, tragos van y verdades vienen
1. Cap1 La Llegada

**Capítulo 1. - La llegada:**

Era una hermosa mañana, el sol entraba por las inmensas ventanas cubiertas por una bella cortina de tul y encajes, una aún adormecida Mina abría sus hermosos ojos azules a la vez que una alarma sonaba en su oído:

"**Rayos, solo un poco mas de helado"** decía a la vez que oía

"**Mina! Despierta que ya es tarde"**

La rubia joven terminó de despertar, salió de la cama con los ojos cerrados e ingreso al baño, luego de un par de minutos se oyó en la sala un grito ensordecedor, y la madre de Mina suspiró diciendo

"**Seguro otra vez olvido encender el agua caliente" **

Unos momentos después una apurada Mina, húmeda aun, bajo corriendo por las escaleras, tomó apresurada el café que su madre le dejo sobre la mesa y le dijo

"**No vas a desayunar?" **ella besó a su madre y salió corriendo

"**No ya es muy tarde te veo luego"** gritaba desde la puerta

Corría atándose los cordones en el camino, con el pie en el aire, pensando: **¿ALGUN DÍA DEJARE DE LLEGAR TARDE? ¿ME COMPRARE OTRO DESPERTADOR? ¿CONOCERE A ALGUN ACTOR FAMOSO? ¿ME CASARE CON UN HOMBRE RICO Y TENDRE LINDOS HIJOS QUE SALGAN EN COMERCIALES DE SHAMPOO PARA BEBE? **Cuándo de pronto un grito la saco de sus alucinaciones **"Hey Mina!" **Se oyó una voz desde atrás, Mina volteo, era Lita su mejor amiga que corría agitada, le dijo en todo irónico

"**¿Tarde Lita?" **

Ella sonrió y dijo **"Como siempre ¿no?"** Ambas rieron mientras corrían al colegio.

El timbre sonaba y las dos llegaron casi al cerrar el aula, **"tarde otra vez! Nunca llagaran a la hora correcta ¿no?" **Ambas voltearon a ver, era Rei que las regañaba por milésima vez sobre sus continuas tardanzas: **¿Y TU NUNCA DEJARAS DE REGAÑARNOS NO?** Pensaba Mina un tanto fastidiada **"hola Rei! ¿Qué tal tu mañana eh?" **Decía la rubia joven intentando evadir la respuesta sobre su tardanza

"**Excelente! Llegue tan temprano que tuve tiempo de tomar algunas fotitos"** decía Rei mientras guiñaba un ojo a su amiga

"**Déjame adivinar ¿de quien serán?" **dijo Lita mientras fingía no saber quien era el joven protagonista de los sueños de su amiga cuando ella lo sabia y muy bien,

Las tres rieron cuando de pronto:

"**Hola Chicas!¿Que tal?"** decía un rubio joven de ojos lilas

"**Hablando del rey de roma"** dijo Lita en tono burlón, mientras Rei se sonrojaba levemente pensando: **PORQUE!!!!! ¿TENIA QUE HACERCARSE JUSTO AHORA? ¿NO PODIA ESPERAR A QUE ESTE MEJOR PREPARADA PARA PONER MI MEJOR ROSTRO? QUE HORROR ME VEO ESPANTOSA!! A ESTE PASO NUNCA ME PEDIRA MATRIMONIO NI ME COMPRARA EL ANILLO DE DIAMANTES DE 90 KILATES NI TENDREMOS A NUESTRO MELLIZOS MARCUS Y FANNY, NI AL CACHORRO NEGRO QUE YO QUERIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **pensó desilusionada mirando al joven

Era Kyoji Kagami uno de los chicos más apuestos y populares de la escuela entera, quien aparte de ser el amor platónico de muchas chicas (principalmente de Rei) era también un chico encantador,

"**o..ooooola Kyoji, buen día"** dijo Rei sonriendo muy sonrojada: **OOHH MY GOD ME ESTA MIRANDO! ES TAAAAAN LINDO! TAL VEZ NO SE DÉ CUENTA QUE ME MUERO POR ÉL, NO CREO QUE SE ME NOTE TANTO ¿O SÍ? NOO PARA NADA SOLO CIERRA LA BOCA Y DEJA DE BABEAR NO LO NOTARA!!!!**

"**¡Qué hay Kyoji!"** Gritó Mina.

"**Hoy tenemos examen de Literatura ¿Estudiaron?" **dijo Kyoji sonriendo.

"**esteeeee... UPS creo que lo olvide"** respondió Mina intentando que su irresponsabilidad se vuelva broma.

Kyoji sonrió y Rei se ruborizó

"**¡Hey miren!" **grito Lita

Todos se acercaron a la ventana a ver, un auto Suburu 360, color crema que acababa de estrellarse con la estatua - símbolo del colegio **"Eso le va a costar muchos puntos menos"** dijo Kazuki Fuchouin presidente de la clase y uno de los mejores amigos de Mina, por lo mismo que era presidente obviamente era uno de los más inteligentes y responsables del salón, tanto así que se preocupaba hasta por el puntaje ajeno.

"**¿Cuantos puntos serán esta vez? 6,7,8,10!"** grito alarmado el maestro de los hilos

"**Tranquilo Kazuki, no entiendo por que te alarmas si los puntos no te los bajan a ti"** dijo Juubei, su mejor amigo, con su habitual tono despreocupado, mientras tomaba a Lita de las manos y esta se sonrojaba.

Justo cuando se abría la puerta del auto y alguien se asomaba

"**Pero que hacen todos en la ventana!!!" **Se oyó en tono de disgusto el grito de la Prof. Setsuna

"**el timbre ya sonó hace como 10 minutos y aun no están sentados"**

Todos corrieron a sus asientos para empezar la clase de literatura en la cual tenían un examen, la Prof. ya estaba por repartir las hojas cuando de pronto** /TOC-TOC/ **tocaron la puerta, Amy abrió y el Prof. Akabane ingresó

"**Buenos días alumnos! Pueden sentarse"** se acerco al pupitre de la Prof. y le dijo con una sonrisa malévola

"**eh traído dos nuevas victimas...jejeje... digo alumnos"**

ella sonrió **"esta bien hazlos pasar y que se presenten"**

él dio una mirada asesina a los dos que estaban en la puerta **"pasen delincuentes juveniles, ya quiero ver como repararan la estatua del patio"**

Un chico de cabello rubio, ojos cafés y una linda sonrisa entro al aula y camino hasta el centro de la misma, detrás de él un joven de cabello marrón oscuro, una expresión seria – apenada y unos ojos de un azul penetrante, se paraba a su lado.

"**Bien preséntense que esperan!" **grito el Prof. Akabane un tanto molesto, el chico rubio dio dos pasos al frente y se presento

"**Mi nombre en Ginji Amano, vengo de la ciudad de Tokio donde estuve de viaje para divertirme un poco con Ban, aunque como es muy tacaño tuvimos que alojarnos en un hotel barato que tenia una piscina grande, aunque un poco verde, el patio era lindo, pero los baños apestaban horrible y había pulgas en la cama, mi color favorito es el verde, mi comida favorita es el ramen, el postre que mas me gusta son los huevos dulces, mi hobbie es meter el dedo en el tomacorriente y jugar con el play station, me gusta jugar con los cachorritos en el parque y coleccionar pelusas de mueble, tengo alergia al polen de las flores y al perfume barato de mi tía, soy de signo Leo, mi horóscopo de hoy dice que debo tener cuidado Con las malas energías y que conoceré a alguien especial, mi color de la suerte es el amarillo y mi numero el 7, además..." **

"**YA!"** grito la Prof.

"**Esta bien ya entendimos, ahora tu" **decía un tanto exasperada por todo el discurso de Ginji mientras todos se miraban intentando ahogar pequeñas risitas burlonas

"**espero que tu no hables tanto" **clavaba en Ginji una mirada asesina

"**mi nombre es Ban Midou, como ya dijo mi compañero venimos de Tokio..."** pero fue interrumpido por Ginji quien le reclamaba

"**y nos hubiéramos quedado mas tiempo si no tuviéramos que huir para no pagar la cuenta, por que Ban compra mucho y no le gusta pagar, él prefiere correr, dice que las cosas cuando son gratis se aprovechan mejor y es bastante tacaño, por eso siempre... Ouch" **sintió un puño en el rostro

"**Cállate!!! Nuestra vida privada no les interesa! Así que cierra el pico!!!" **gritaba Ban con el pie sobre Ginji - chibi pisoteándolo

El aula entera estalló en risas, incluyendo a Kazuki quien entre risas intentaba silenciarlos

"**¡SILENCIO!" **grito la Prof. y al instante no se oía ni el viento pasar

"**Bien, yo los dejo, compermiso"** se retiro el Prof. Akabane

"**Amano, Midou, Siéntense" **la Prof. parecía más calmada: **SOLO ESPERO QUE ESTOS DOS NO HABLEN TANTO EN MI CLASE, AL MENOS EL RUBIO ES EXASPERANTE Y EL OTRO SE VE UN TANTO AGRESIVO, ALÁ! PORQUE NO DECIDÍ SER CRIADORA DE DEMONIOS DE TASMANIA EN LUGAR DE PROFESORA**

"**siéntense donde este libre, se supone que hoy teníamos examen, pero para evitar las copias previas de los alumnos antiguos, suspenderemos para mañana, sin excusas"**

Ambos se ubicaron al fondo del aula, Ban atendió a la clase sin hacer ruido, pero Ginji-chibi aun movía su mano sobre su redonda cabeza adolorida por los golpes.

En la primera fila Mina moría de curiosidad por conocer al chico nuevo que tenia esa sonrisa tan bonita, **SE LLAMA GINJI!!, SE VE TAN AMIGABLE, ¿ME ABRÁ VISTO YA? ¿SE ABRA FIJADO EN MI PRESCENCIA? NO CREO QUE HAYA PASADO DESAPERCIBIDA, SOY ALGO DE LO MÁS LINDO DEL SALON** pensó orgullosa mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

La clase de Literatura terminó, dejando como amenaza un examen, ingresó el Prof. Paúl de Geografía:

"**Buenos días muchachos hoy tenemos una practica visual ¿recuerdan?"**

Ban y Ginji se acercaron y le explicaron su situación

"**No hay problema, es más, esto ayudara a que yo conozca mejor sus capacidades, además si no aprueban será muy divertido estrenar mi lapicero rojo tinta liquida marca flanky" **dijo muy feliz señalando el lapicero.

El profesor extendió una gran manta que engancho en la pared, fue al armario del salón y sacó un proyector, en su maletín traía muchos Cd´s que ingresó en el proyector y empezó:

"**¡Bien! Ya saben como es esto, simple y sencillo, les mostrare 10 imágenes a cada uno y le preguntare a un compañero que lugar es y donde esta ubicado, si no responde otra persona pueden responder y empezar su examen, el que no respondió correctamente debe acumular mínimo 6 respuestas para aprobar pero si desea puede responder las 10 que le corresponden, cada error vale –10, deben estar intentando participar cuando fallen los demás ¿ok? Bien empecemos"**

Kazuki prácticamente saltaba de su asiento por que a él le gustaba mucho responder y ganar puntos era una de sus grandes aficiones, Mina sudaba frío **A MI NO ME PREGUNTEN ¡¡PLEASE!! QUE NO SE GASTE EN MI POR QUE NO SÉ...GLUP...A GINJI LE GUSTARA EL COLOR ROJO EN LAS LIBRETAS? POR QUE A MI NO ME MOLESTA ijijiiiiijjiijjji** Lita mientras tanto pedía a gritos (mentales claro) que le preguntaran, **A MIIII PREGÚNTENME A MÍ, QUIERO DEMOSTRARLE A JUUBEI QUE NO PERDIO SU TIEMPO ENSEÑÁNDOME, QUE ÉL ES UN BUEN PROFESOR Y QUE LO QUIERO... MUCHO...MUCHISISISISSIIMO**

"**Entonces el primero será... ¡Amy Mizuno! Dime ¿qué lugar es este?"** Encendió la maquina y apareció una imagen

"**Mmm... es... el castillo de buckingham en Inglaterra?" **

"**Excelente!"** Prosiguió con 7 paisajes mas y luego Amy se equivocó por que oyó que Marina le decía a Kazuki que ella no sabia muy bien los temas y Kazuki le dijo que él le podía ayudar en eso por ello Amy pensó: **SI ME EQUIVOCO TAMBIEN PUEDO PEDIRLE QUE ME ENSEÑE ¡¡¡SÍ LO HARE!!!!, **entonces se equivoco con las líneas de Nazca, el profesor al ver a Natzumi conversar, en lugar de pedir voluntarios dijo:

"**La siguiente es Natsumi Mizuki"** y cambió la imagen de la diapositiva

"**Aaaa??** **NOOOOOO ¿¿¿¿PORQUE A MIIIII??? BUUUU bien Mmmm... estee... veamos es... ¿esa es la torre de pizza en Francia?"**

"**No! Cambio!!! ¿Quién quiere empezar su examen?" **

Ban levantó la mano a la vez que Kazuki, Innova, Yukihico, Lantis y Taiki, los seis se miraron apenados al notar que alzaron las manos simultáneamente.

"**Haber démosle la oportunidad al nuevo, bien Ban demuestra lo que sabes"** sonreía con un rostro un poco maquiavélico

"**Bien... Mmmm... La Torre de Pizza en Italia, ... las pirámides de Gizeh en Egipto,... Neuschwanstein en... Alemania, Opera House en Sydney – Australia, Los Jardines Flotantes de Babilonia, Faros de Alejandría en... Egipto, La Torre Eiffel en Paris – Francia, La gran Muralla China, Macchu Pichu en Perú y La Catedral de San Basilio en Moscú – Rusia."** **VALLA QUE SENCILLO ESTO ESTUVO REGALADO, HASTA GINJI PUEDE HACERLO, CREO...**

"**Muy bien!! Eres el primero que hace todo el examen sin errores ¡Felicidades tienes un 100!" BUENA MEMORIA LA DEL CHICO ESTE, SERA DIVERTIDO ENFRENTARLO A LOS DEMAS CEREBROS DEL AULA.**

"**El siguiente es Kazuki Fuchouin"** y como se pensaba obtuvo una nota perfecta 100 igual que Lantis, Innova, Yukihico y Taiki

Mina casi se desmaya al demostrar su lindo 60, pero no se sintió tan mal luego de que viera al pobre Ginji decir que las islas de pascua quedaban junto a la casa del conejo de pascua y cuando le mostró la torre de Tokio él le contó toda la historia de su viaje con Ban y no paro hasta que este lo golpeara otra vez, gracias a esto saco un 10 y le tuvo que rogar al profesor que le deje tomar el examen otra vez, la clase terminó con un Prof. muy feliz por que ya havia estrenado su lapicero rojo marca Flanky y Ginji chibi que se sentía hueco (por que muy inteligente no era).

En el aula se oyó el timbre anunciando el recreo y casi todos se quedaron a conocer a los chicos nuevos, Ginji tenia una habilidad maravillosa para hacer amigos rápidamente, y así se hizo amigo de Kazuki y Juubei quienes le mostraron los temas para el examen que tenia que estudiar, mientras tanto Ban estaba en la cafetería con su bandeja, cuando una chica de 1er año dejó caer su gaseosa, Ban resbaló lanzando su bandeja con ensalada, gaseosa y un sándwich de queso sobre un alto chico que cabello negro y al parecer mal carácter

"**Oye idiota que te pasa!!!!! Mira lo que le hiciste a mi uniforme!!"**

"**Lo siento fue casual, lo lamento amigo, además un poco de queso gaseoso no mata a nadie" Y ESTE QUE ¿CREE QUE LE VOY A LAVAR LA ROPA O QUE? **

"**Eso es lo que tu crees imbécil, por que ese queso gaseoso te va a matar a ti por caerme encima, te enseñare a no lanzarme comida!!" AHORA LE VOY A ENSEÑAR A ESTE NUEVITO **

Un puño iba a gran velocidad hacia el rostro de Ban pero este lo paró a tiempo y contraataco con una patada pero el chico dio un salto enorme y termino parado sobre una mesa de la cafetería, Ban se lanzo sobre el pero dio otro salto y se colgó de la lámpara de la cafetería, se balanceo un par de veces y dio un gran salto hacia la puerta, corrió hacia el patio y Ban lo siguió, así empezó una pelea, dejando moretones, labios partidos, ojos hinchados, raspones y algunos cortes, en lo mas fuerte de la pelea Rei los vio y le aviso al profesor Paul.

"**Fuyuki!! Midou!! DETENGANSE AHORA!!!"** ambos voltearon sorprendidos por los gritos

"**Y bien, ¿qué tienen que decir a su favor?" **el profesor realmente lucia molesto ¿y quien no si le interrumpieron su almuerzo?

Ambos callaron parecía que no tenían algún buen argumento para evadir su castigo

"**Shido Fuyuki peleas en el colegio para ti es algo normal ¿no?"**

**Yo lo lamento profe pero es que él me lanzó su bandeja de comida encima y yo no me iba a dejar ¿no?**

**Bueno bien y tu Midou recién llegaste hoy y destruiste la estatua principal tú y tu compañero de aula casi vuelven loca a la profesora Setsuna y ahora ¿te buscas pleitos también?**

**No, si yo realmente lo lamento pero es que me resbale con la gaseosa y le cayo encima, yo me disculpe pero él me ignoro eso ya no es mi culpa profe.**

**¿Qué quieres que te felicite por ensuciarme?**

**¿Y tu quieres que te lave la ropa? **

**BASTA!! Los dos están castigados, se quedaran a la hora de salida a limpiar el aula.**

**Pero profe yo ya tengo castigo por lo de la estatua con Ginji, ¿puede ser un solo castigo por las dos faltas? **Ban intento poner sonrisa inocente pero no le salió muy bien

**Y yo tengo un castigo que debía del viernes **Shido se apeno por decir esto pero esperaba que le dieran un solo castigo x2

**De ninguna manera!! ¿¿Están en falta y quieren que les dé facilidades?? Ustedes se quedan a la hora de salida, Midou! Amano y tu deben limpiar el desastre de la estatua y el patio también por una semana, el castigo no se les quitara, y Fuyuki tu tienes que limpiar la cafetería completa muy aparte de la limpieza por la pelea con Midou. Bien me voy a continuar con mi almuerzo, que pasen buena Tarde jóvenes.** El profe se alejo con un gesto de satisfacción inmensa.

Ambos se miraron de mala gana, con un gesto que prometía mas pelea:

**Me las vas a pagar Midou, por tu estupidez me quedare mas tiempo**

**Y eso que importa! Ya estas acostumbrado ¿no?**

**Maldito Imbecil **

**No te metas conmigo "Chico Mono" **

**Chico Mono? JAMAS EH TENIDO UN APODO EN MI VIDA!! QUIEN SE CREE ESTE TARADO PARA PONERME UNO**

**Si claro, un humano normal no salta así, jamás vi a alguien saltar tan larga distancia, se podría decir que eres un fenómeno**.

Ban se alejo riendo a carcajadas mientras Shido era consumido por la ira, **COMO LO ODIO!! PERO DEBO ADMITIR QUE ES UN BUEN RIVAL, ME DIVERTIRE MUCHO ESTE AÑO JEJE SOLO ESPERO QUE NO ME EXPULSEN ANTES DE QUE EMPIECE LA ACCION JAJAJA**

Al llegar al salón Ban vio a Ginji conversar con Kazuki y Juubei, pero noto que su amigo volteaba y miraba a Mina cada 3 segundos esto le dio mucha gracia, entonces con una expresión maliciosa se acerco a molestarlo un poco.

**Ginji! ¿Veo que ya hiciste amigos eh? ..Típico en ti **

**Ban! Eh si jeje ¿Donde estabas? Te estuve buscando pero no tenia idea donde te metiste. **

**Claro, que idea vas a tener si solo buscas en el pupitre de la chica rubia ehhh ya te vi jejeje** tenia una expresión un tanto degenerada en el rostro a esto Ginji solo atino a sonrojarse sorprendido

**Oh vamos Gin!! Si te atrae un poquito aunque sea ¿por qué no le hablas?**

**Es que me da mucha vergüenza **dijo con las manos en la cara que estaba sumamente roja

**OH Ginji hazme el favor!!! ¿¿Te da vergüenza hablar con una chica y no te da vergüenza hacer estupideces frente a todo mundo o hablar de tu vida privada?? ¡¡¡¡Por favor!!! has hecho ridículos más grandes que el hablar con una chica **

**Sí!! Tienes razón!!! Hablare con ella. **se acerco pero al llegar a dos pupitres de distancia le dio muchísima vergüenza, enrojeció, dio media vuelta y se disponía a volver cuando...

**Hola soy Mina Aino mucho gusto **dijo sonriente mina**HOLA AMIGO ESTAS MUY LINDO, OBVIAMENTE YA ME HABIAS VISTO POR QUE SOY BELLÍSIMA PERO SACAME DE UNA DUDA, MASOMENOS CUANTO TE GUSTO? ¿EN QUE MOMENTO DEBO DECIR EL SI ACEPTO? Y ¿QUIÉN FUE PRIMERO EL HUEVO O LA GALLINA?**

**Mu...mumu..mucho gusto yo soy ...A..Amano si Ginji Amano jejeje ES MÁS BONITA DE SERCA QUE LE DIGO?? HEY AMIGA TE CASAS CONMIGO? JAJAJ... HAY QUE BABOSO ERES GINJI **

**Quería agradecerte por... llegar hoy jajaj gracias a tu amigo y tu, hoy nos salvamos del examen de Literatura, la verdad no estudie jajaja ¿POR QUÉ LE DICES ESO? PENSARA QUE ERES HUECA!!!!! ¿ Y QUE TIENE? INTELIGENTE NO ERES EXACTAMENTE NIÑA, QUE TE CONOZCA DE UNA VEZ **

**A sí? Me alegra que mi llegada sirva de algo por que a la legal a mí tampoco me gusta estudiar me aburro jeje Y BURRO TE VAS A QUEDAR SO PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!! ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DECIRLE ESO??? A LAS CHICAS QUE NO LES AGRADA ESTUDIAR LES GUSTAN LOS INTELIGENTES NO LOS BURRICOS COMO TU!!! **

**Jajá jajá QUE LINDO!!! ES TAN SINCERO!! PERO QUE PIENSO!! SI ES TAN HUECO COMO YO!!, AUNQUE YO NO SOY HUECA SOLO FLOJA VOY A JALAR MAS CURSOS SI ANDO CON EL!!! REPETIREMOS JUNTOS DE AÑO TANTAS VECES QUE TERMINAREMOS CASANDONOS ANTES DE LLEGAR AL ULTIMO AÑO BUAAAAAA... **

Se pasaron el recreo completo conversando sobre música, cantantes, cursos, comida, profesores, etc. Ban se la paso jugando damas chinas con Lantis, mientras Kazuki y Juubei intentaban jugar ajedrez pero con todas las fans allí molestando era casi imposible, montones de chicas de los demás salones se reunían en el suyo para ver y otras para conocer al presidente del 4to año (Kazuki), el capitán del equipo de football (Juubei), el defensor escolar (Kyoji) y al jefe del periódico escolar (Lantis), Innova iba por ahí torturando a Taiki para que le diera la revancha en su juego de Pocker por que ya había perdido su juego completo de escuadras de metal y quería recuperarlo de todas maneras, justo cuando la fan N° 1 de Kazuki, Ren Rado de 3er año, estaba a 5cm de su amado, lista para dirigirle la palabra y... **/PIIIIII/** se oyó el timbre anunciando el fin del recreo, empezó la clase favorita de Serena –Historia Universal- dictada por nada más y nada menos que el profesor Darien, Amor platónico de Serena (y de muchas otras chicas mas) solo tenia 22 años, acababa de terminar la Universidad, pero ya trabajaba allí por que el director Ráfaga, era su amigo (así cualquiera ¿no?) mientras todos terminaban de ingresar al aula Serena se dedicaba a mirar (muy descaradamente) al profesor

**Bien Muchachos, como están, hoy les traigo buenas noticias, la Profesora Clayman pidió licencia por que tiene una presentación en el museo así que las dos ultimas horas en las que les toca clase con ella las tendrán que hacer conmigo.**

Serena dio un gran salto **YUPIIIIIII!!!!!!!! BRAVO!!!!!!!! AMO ESTE COLEGIO!!!!! VIVAN LAS LICENCIAS!!!!! **

Luego se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y de que todo el salón le miraba, en resumen se dio cuenta que acababa de hacer el ridículo, se sonrojo y se sentó callada, mientras todos los demás reían, y el profesor sonreía, la clase continuo, Yukihico dio una excelente explicación sobre la revolución Francesa, Mina y Ginji se sentaron juntos y no dejaban de conversar, por esto después de 7 llamadas de atención el profesor termino por cambiar de lugar a toda el aula, Kazuki tuvo que sentarse con Amy (ella estaba muyy feliz), a Rei le toco con Juubei, delante de ellos Kyoji con Serena, Shido con Himiko no estaba muy feliz por que para él, ella era muy aburrida (solo por que no lo dejaba lanzar bolas de papel a los demás), Natzumi volaba de alegría, le toco con Ginji y ellos ya se conocían por que vivían cerca (ella vivía al lado en realidad)y se llevaban muy bien, a Mina la pusieron 3 filas mas lejos sentada con Yukihico, Seiya estaba sentado con Marina, Yaten con Lucy, Anais con Lantis, Esmeralda con Emishi quien no perdió tiempo y quería su N° telefónico, Paris e Innova con otra dos chicas, en esto lo mas importante fue que Ban y Lita terminaron sentándose juntos, ante el choque de sus dos fuertes caracteres todo entre ellos fue pelea...

**Oye déjame escribir!! Tu codo esta sobre mi cuaderno!! **

**No lo estaría si no ocuparas toda la mesa con tus cachivaches!!! POR QUE LAS MUJERES SIEMPRE PIENSAN QUE SON DUEÑAS DE TODO COMO LES GUSTA TENER PODER **

**Por lo visto mis cachivaches te gustan por que estas usando mi portaminas!!**

**De que hablas!! Este es mío!!! Que no ves que tiene mi nombre!!!! CIEGA!!**

Ella solo volteo el rostro**QUE INSENSIBLE ES ESTE TIPO!!,QUE DESESPERANTE!!!! ES UN TOSCO ANIMAL DESAGRADABLE, COMO ME VINO A TOCAR SENTARME CON ESTE!!! AHHHH QUE COLERAAAAA**

Y el no estaba muy feliz que digamos **MALDITA SEA POR QUE TENGO QUE SENTARME CON ESTA NIÑA ENGREÍDA Y MALCRIADA "HAY NO TOQUES MI PORTAMINAS"...ANIÑADA **sin darse cuenta ambos voltearon la cara al mismo tiempo el uno hacia el otro

**¿Que me vez? ¿Te gusto?**

**Hay hazme el favor hay chicos mucho mejores en este salón, además que tiene de malo que te mire, no siempre se ven bichos tan raros JA SUPERA ESO IDIOTA **

**Ja...ja que graciosa me muero de risa, deberías trabajar en un circo QUE MARTIRIO!!!! TRANQUILO BAN SI SOPORTAS AL BABAS DE GINJI ESTA CHICA SERA PAN COMIDO NO ES PROBLEMA**

**Ridículo **

**¿¿¿Perdón??? ¿¿Que me has dicho??**

**Que eres un Miserable, inmaduro, ridículo!! Sin duda esto será una tortura diaria ES INSOPORTABLE ME DARA JAQUECA **

**Para mi no será el paraíso, doña madurez ¿CUANTO TIEMPO LA EH SOPORTADO EH? ¿UN MES? POR QUE NO QUIERO VERLA JAMAS **

**Por supuesto que soy madura no soy como tu **

**Ohh si claro que madura eres señorita "dame mi portaminas" y "saca el codo de mi cuaderno" muy madura tu**

Ahora ambos se miraban con mucha mas rabia** no me remedes Zoquete **

**Engreída QUE ODIOSAAAA**

**Idiota ME DESESPERA NO LO SOPORTO**

**Insolente QUIEN SE CREE PARA INSULTARME COMO SI ME CONOCIERA**

**Bobo QUE POCA MORAL COMO VA A RESPONDERME SOY UNA DAMA! **

**Aniñada **y así siguieron con una larga lista hasta la hora de salida.

Juubei fue a sus practicas de football y Kazuki se fue directo a su casa por que no tenia reunión con el staff artístico del colegio ya que la profe no estaba, Shido fue a limpiar la cafetería por su castigo del viernes, Ginji y Ban se quedaron para limpiar la estatua del colegio (o lo que quedaba de ella), al terminar Ginji se fue a casa, pero Ban y Shido se quedaron a limpiar el patio, al terminar...

**Bien! Esto de la limpieza se acabó chico mono! ¿Que opinas de un desempate sin profesores que nos detengan eh? **

**Claro cuando quieras fenómeno estaré encantado de partirte la cara un par de veces **

Ambos se prepararon para la pelea, pero llegó Mina con un grupo de chicas del equipo de volley

**Hey Ban! **Se acerco para hablar con él mientras sus compañeras se acercaban a Shido

**Que!** **ELLA QUE QUERRA, AHORA QUE LA MIRO MAS DE SERCA ESTA MUYY BIEN, NO BAN AVERGÜÉNZATE DE TUS PENSAMIENTOS, ELLA ES PARA GINJI**

**Yo quería pedirte tu dirección, por que Ginji me comento que vivía contigo y yo quería llevarle unas anotaciones que le pueden servir para que él se nivele a todos nosotros**

**A claro **Ban la anoto y se la dio**AUNQUE ES POR GUSTO POR QUE GINJI NO TIENE CEREBRO PARA UTILIZAR**

Y Shido grito desesperado por que las chicas del equipo de volley lo acosaban demasiado** Hey Midou apúrate que ya me harte!!**

**Shido un ratito porfis ¿sí? Que ya no me demoro y pueden pelear tranquilos ¿ok?**

**Bueno pero rapidito ¿POR QUÉ ME PASA ESTO A MÍ?**

**Muchas gracias Shido!! Eres un amor! **Dijo Mina feliz

Shido se sonrojo a mas no poder, dio media vuelta y se fue mas allá con todas las chicas detrás

**jajaajja el chico mono fue vencido por una chica jaaa**

**¿Que quieres decir? ¿Que las chicas no somos fuertes o que?**

**No solo me dio gracia verlo tan matón y que se deje dominar tan fácilmente, es un poco irónico**

**Bueno, entonces dile a Ginji que estaré allí a las 5:30pm ¿ok?**

**Vale ESPERO NO OLVIDARLO **y Mina se fue.

El cielo estaba despejado, el sol estaba brillante aun, corría una leve brisa y los árboles se movían con ella, Shido estaba impaciente, miro a Ban y supo que estaba listo para empezar, se lanzó sobre Ban con un puñetazo tan fuerte que podía haberlo enviado a volar sino lo hubiera esquivado...

**Alto! **Ambos se miraron sorprendidos ya que según ellos a esa hora ningún profesor seguía allí

**Y ahora que mier... Ha... Haruka digo Superior Haruka! SHIDO ESTUPIDO COMO SE TE OCURRE TUTEARLA!!!! ES TU SUPERIOR!!! CASI LE DICES UNA PACHOTADA ERES UN IDIOTA **Shido se congelo muy sorprendido al ver que la chica era su ex superior

**Hola Shido, aun tienes mal carácter por lo visto **

**Superior Michiru! ¿Cómo han estádo? Cuánto tiempo ¿¿pero que hacen aquí?? BABOSO POR QUE PREGUNTAS ESO PENSARAN QUE QUIERES QUE SE VALLAN**

**Pues bien, Michiru y yo somos las nuevas profesoras practicantes del colegio así que por eso vinimos NO AH CAMBIADO NADA SIGUE SIENDO MUY CONFLICTIVO**

**Oye chico mono ¿quienes son tus amigas? y ¿por qué no podemos seguir con nuestra pelea eh? POR LO VISTO ESTE VA A HUIRME Y SE QUEDARA CON SUS AMIGUITAS **

**Cállate fenómeno!!!! Ellas son mis superiores, el año pasado terminaron el colegio y ahora harán practicas aquí, además si ellas no nos permiten pelear entonces no podemos hacerlo ESO SHIDO DEMUÉSTRALE A TU HARUKA QUE ERES VALIENTE Y QUE HA DEJADO SU PUESTO EN BUENAS MANOS QUIEN MEJOR QUE YO JA!**

**Bien mejor nos presentamos por que tu amigo no nos conoce, yo soy Michiru Kaiou y ella es Haruka Tenoh, seremos las profesoras practicantes partir de mañana, y hoy teníamos una reunión por eso estamos aquí **

**Yo no te había visto antes, y créeme que conozco a todos los del colegio ESTE CHICO AL PARECER SE LLEVA BIEN CON SHIDO, PERO NO PARECE DE BUEN CARÁCTER, AH DE SER DIVERTIDO **

**Soy Ban Midou, y recién hoy fue mi primer día de clase así que no te conozco QUE PRESUMIDA, ¿TAN IMPORTANTE ERA? **

**Que carácter eh! Y por que se peleaban chicos?**

**Y eso que te importa!! METICHE !! **

**Ban!! No le respondas así a un superior!! ESTE ME LA VA A FREGAR TODA!!! ADIOS BUENA REPUTACIÓN**

**No me respondas mocoso!!!! O te meterás en problemas **

**No me importa!! BRUJA!! **

**ESTE CHICO TIENE CARÁCTER ME AGRADA ya veras te voy a... **

**Haruka! Ya no te puedes pelear!! Cómo se te ocurre!!**

**Pero Michiru!! RAYOS ESTA HIBA A SER UNA BUENA RIÑA **

**Ni hablar ya no puedes, seras profesora que vergüenza, vamonos ya que la profesora Kaohru nos espera, nos vemos chicos y no se peleen eh! HARUKA NO PUEDE QUEDARSE QUIETA QUIERE PELEAR OTRA VEZ COMO EN SECUNDARIA**

**Bueno, adiós muchachos! **Haruka se acerco a Ban y le susurro algo en el oído,** nos vemos Shido deja de pelear ¿ok? yo también debería hacer lo mismo**

**Bien creo que ya me voy chico mono, como no quieres pelear, no tengo mas que hacer aquí**

**Espera... **puso un tono mas serio** ¿qué te dijo la superior al oído? **

**Mmm... nada especial, adioses monkey boy QUEDATE CON LAS GANAS JAJAJA **

Ban llegó a su casa, tenia muchísima flojera, abrió la puerta y en la sala dejo su maletín, en el comedor estaba Ginji con el cuaderno de Kazuki estudiando para el examen de mañana

**Oye! No te da vergüenza dejar a Kazuki sin cuaderno de donde estudiar? **

**Ban te juro que yo no quería aceptárselo, por que el debe estudiar, pero él insistió y me obligo a traérmelo**

**Ginji! Los dos sabemos que lo que tu querías era que él no te obligue a estudiar, por eso no querías aceptar el cuaderno, sabes perfectamente que Kazuki no lo necesita.**

**Jejeje que bien me conoces Ban** decía en forma de chibi con la manito en la cabeza

Ban ingresó a la cocina y se sirvió el almuerzo, era carne con papas, algo muy sencillo, tampoco se le iba a exigir mucho a alguien que quemaba el agua, como Ginji, por eso compraba la comida hecha y la calentaba en el microondas, comió con tranquilidad, pensando **SHIDO SE QUEDO CON LAS GANAS DE SABER QUE ME DIJO HARUKA, PERO NO FUE NADA SERIO, SOLO ME DIJO: "LA SEGUIREMOS EN OTRO MOMENTO" Y ESO ESPERO, JEJEJE **Ban terminó de comer y lavó su platito, comió un trozo de pie de manzana como postre, luego tomo una refrescante ducha, descansó entre la espuma, durmió un rato en ella y luego salió, estuvo leyendo un poco de Hamlet, luego metió una mano en su bolsillo y sacó la cajetilla de cigarrillos, empezó a fumar mientras veía una revista de deportes, Ginji le avisó que iba a ducharse, Ban solo asintió con la cabeza, y Ginji se fue, ingresó a la tina con su acostumbrado patito de hule y su jabón de cerdito, después de media hora de baño – juego salió y se puso la pijama, no planeaba salir ni nada parecido, si quería comprar algo podía enviar A Ban quien con unos buenos honorarios iba hasta la luna (un poco monetario Midou) así que fue a seguir estudiando.

**Muy temprano para dormir Fenómeno! **

**Jaja ¡eres malo Ban! **

De pronto** /Ding - Dong/ **tocaron el timbre, un Ginji con cabello mojado, pantuflas verdes con cara de sapito con ojitos móviles y una pijama verde oscuro con truenitos amarillos, abrió la puerta y vio a ¡Mina! Su cabello rubio tan brillante y liso, con un vestido naranja tan... tan... tan... ¿Pequeño? ¿Mínimo? ¿Minúsculo? Bueno, fuera lo que fuera, a Ginji le gusto, y mucho **¿¿QUÉ HACE ELLA AQUÍ?? ¿¿CÓMO CONSIGUIÓ LA DIRECCIÓN?? ¡HAYY MI DIOS DEL TRUENO QUE VESTIDITO SE TRAE!!! **

**Hola Gin! **

**Mina!! Que sorpresota jejejeje Y VALLA SORPRESOTA**

Desde dentro de la casa se oyó una voz un tanto risueña

**Ginji! Olvide decirte, Mina vendrá a las 5:30!! Así que cámbiate!! QUE BUENO QUE SONO EL TIMBRE POR QUE SI NO, LO HUBIERA OLVIDADO**

Ginji se sonrojo de ira** Mina pasa y espérame un minuto ¿sí? Ya vuelvo ****QUE MEJOR AMIGO NI QUE NADA BAN MUERE HOY**

**Claro Ginji! Por cierto... me gusta tu pijama jijiji QUE LINDO!!**

**Jejejeje BAN ME LAS PAGARA QUE VERGÜENZA!!!**

Ginji entró al cuarto donde Ban leía su revista de surf y se acercó a él, se sentó a su lado, y aguantándose las ganas de ahorcarlo le dijo

**Ban! Sabes que hora es? **

**No tengo idea **

**Son las 5:40pm**

**OH nooo!!!**

**Sii!!!!**

**Diablos ya termino mi documental de la History Channel que esperaba desde el mes pasado, que rayos tal vez lo repitan después o el sábado**

**¡¡No!! ¡¡Ya llegó Mina!! ¡¡¡¡Y me vio en pijama por tu culpa!!!! ¡¡¡Me avisaste muy tarde!!! **

**¿Así?**

**¡¡¡¡Sí!!!!**

**Bueno pues que se diviertan, yo me voy a dormir un ratito ¿ok? **

**Ban!!! Escúchame!!!!**

**Vete!! La estas haciendo esperar demasiado, no valla a ser que se aburra y se quiera ir, no era que te morías por salir con ella**

**Si tienes razón luego me las pagaras, me cambiare. **

Ginji corrió a su cuarto, seco su cabello rápidamente, se puso unos jeans negros mientras saltaba de un lado a otro en un solo pie, aun no abrochaba el pantalón y ya tenia en la cabeza una chaqueta verde con unas letras amarillas que decían "I´m Ready" y una carita feliz en la espalda, luego abrocho el pantalón, terminó de ponerse la chaqueta, saco sus medias amarillo patito y se colocó las zapatillas negras, salió corriendo y de la cómoda tomo una polera negra con bolsillo doble que atrás decía THUNDER en amarillo, tomo una gorrita negra con un diablito y su celular que tenia stickers de la rana rene, corrió hasta la sala y junto a la puerta estaba el porta llaves, tomo un llavero que tenia un monstruo de cabeza gigante y al fin salió

**Mina! Ya estoy listo! Jejeje disculpa la demora AHORA SE VE MUSHIIISIMO MEJOR HOY SERA UN GRAN DÍA YEAH!**

**Genial! Ya podemos irnos SIIIII BRAVO NO TE RESISTIRAS Ginji MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA **

**A donde? Es una cita? YUUUHUUUUUU **

**Te mostrare la ciudad! Bueno si tu quieres puedes tomarlo como una jijiji **Mina se sonrojo levemente y avanzo hasta la esquina mientras Ginji la seguía como niño bueno.

Caminaron hasta la plaza principal, Ginji aun no conocía nada de la ciudad aparte de su cuadra, en la cual, junto a él vivía Natzumi, y ella era la única que conocía de allí aparte del señor de la tienda, que por cierto no era muy amable, le gustaba gritar a los chicos que jugaban cerca de su puerta con el balón. **ESE SEÑOR ES MALO, CUANDO ENTRE ME GRITO POR QUE NO TENIA SENCILLO, POR SU CULPA NO PUDE COMPRAR MI CHISITO CON QUESO DOBLE ABUUUUU SOLO QUERIA PAGAR UN MISERABLE CHISITO DE 0.50 CON UN BILLETE DE 100 ¿QUÉ LE CUESTA DARME CAMBIO? **

**emmm... Ginji! ¿EN QUE ESTARA PENSANDO? SEGURO EN MI COMO TODOS JAJAJAAJ**

**A? Huy lo siento ¿qué decías? VEZ POR ESTAR PENSANDO EN MOSQUITOS BAILARINES**

**En realidad nada, solo quería hablarte recién jejee NO PARESCAS HUECA, NO PARESCAS HUECA, SI NO PUEDE PENSAR QUE ERES FACIL Y ASI NO ES ¿O SÍ? NOOOO o es cierto Ginji te traje el horario escolar a ver si te sirve de algo**

**Excelente Muchas Gracias, le haré una copia a Ban, jeje tienen muchos cursos ¿no?**

**Si, bastantes, pero muy divertidos casi todos, por cierto otra cosa importante que debes saber, los nombres de los profesores: Literatura, la profesora Setsuna, tiene mal carácter y su clase no es aburrida pero deja muchas tareas, Geografía, el Prof. Paúl, es muy divertido, pero sus exámenes son terribles, Historia, el Prof. Darien, que clase tan linda!! A todas nos gusta jeeje, Matemática, la profesora Hevn, es difícil su clase, nos divide en grupos de estudio, Deportes, el profesor Yamato, es muy divertido!, Danza, la profesora Presea, sus clases son lo máximo, uno se divierte mucho, Biología, el profesor Natsuhiko, muy estricto, todo lo que haga es difícil, Italiano, el profesor Zagato, pronuncia todo tan bonito!!!, Ciencias Sociales, el Profesor Akabane, brrrr... Es el profesor más temible de todos, no da segundas oportunidades, deja tareas largas y nunca califica con la nota máxima, Computo, Lo enseña el abuelo de Ren, recién nos va a enseñar este año así que no sé su nombre, la ultima clase lo dijo, pero no preste atención jejeje, Música, Michiru, es mi amiga, terminó el cole el año pasado y Haruka enseña Inglés, pronuncia muy bien, el año pasado siempre la suspendían, era la capitana del equipo de Kung Fu, nadie le ganaba, andaba con Shido, Michiru y Lucy, el profesor Sarái, enseña religión, ese curso me gusta por que no enseña sobre una sola religión, si no muchísimas, Arte, la profesora Clayman, es bastante difícil ese curso, nos exige mucho y por ultimo cocina, lo enseña Sakura, la hermana de Juubei, es el primer año que nos enseñara y la verdad no se Como será su curso, el director se llama Másaki, es muy estricto, nunca lo contradigas, la enfermera es Kaohru, tiene mal carácter nos odia a todos no te le acerques. AHORA QUE LO PÍENSO ESTE AÑO SERA MUCHO MEJOR QUE LOS ANTERIORES, CHICOS NUEVOS, PROFES NUEVOS, TODO NUEVO JAJAJA**

**Excelente muchas gracias, ahora hablemos de ti, cuéntame mas sobre ti o sobre tus amigos**

**Ok, veamos, a Lita, Kazuki y Juubei los conozco desde kinder, siempre hemos estudiado juntos, Lita vive a unas cuadras de mi casa y es mi mejor amiga, tiene un carácter fuerte pero es muy buena persona SI ES LA QUE MÁS TE AGUANTA MINITA **

**Ella es la que se sienta con Ban ¿no? Se pelean mucho POBRE BAN PENSE QUE NO HALLARIA A ALGUIEN CON UN CARÁCTER TAN MALO COMO EL SUYO PERO QUE VA A HACER **

**Si, los dos tienen mal carácter parece**

**Ban lo tiene desde hace muuucho tiempo, es algo serio y parco, le gustan los retos y las emociones fuertes, pero es buen amigo. EL MEJOR DE TODOS SII! **

**Bien, Juubei es su enamorado desde el lunes pasado, no llevan mucho tiempo pero Juubei se animó a decírselo después de unos tres años de indecisión jejeje SE DEMORO PERO LO HIZO ADEMÁS ÉL ES MUY LINDO Y LA QUIERE MUCHÍSIMO, TANTOS AÑOS DE AMISTAD, ALGO TENIA QUE SER ¿NO?**

**Tanto?? Valla que se demoro!!jajaja**

**Lo mejor de Juubei es que es muy detallista, caballeroso, y conocía a Kazu desde antes que yo, también es el capitán del equipo de Football no pasa un día sin que le dé algo lindo a Lita, hoy le dio un regalo por su semaniversario jajajaja es que hoy es lunes cumplieron una semana, se lo dio a la misma hora en que se declaro, fue muyy lindooo!!! ME PREGUNTO COMO SÉ ACORDO EXACTAMENTE LA HORA QUE LINDO! **

**Valla! Que buena memoria! Yo no podría jujuju el único cumpleaños del que no me olvido es el de Ban, por que si no lo recuerdo yo, el tampoco lo hace, dice que no le gustan los cumpleaños. PERO NUNCA ME OLVIDARE DE SU CUMPLE LO JURO!! AUNQUE SE MOLESTE CADA VEZ QUE LE TIRO EL PASTEL EN LA CARA O CUANDO LE HAGO UNA PIÑATA DE MEDIAS, LA ULTIMA VEZ SE MOLESTO MUCHO, PERO ES QUE NO ENCONTRE MEDIAS LIMPIAS O QUE ALMENOS NO PAREZCAN DE CARTÓN JUJUJUJU**

**Bien, y Kazuki!! Es el mejor amigo que tengo, es inteligente, sencillo, lindo, sensible, tierno, amigable y muy apuesto, también es el artista principal del taller de la profesora Clayman y el presidente de la clase ¿qué mas puedo pedir? ¿CÓMO NO QUERER A ALGUIEN ASI? **

**Valla así que Kazuki tiene muchas cualidades no? VALLA! SI QUE ES ALGUIEN SORPRENDENTE, CON RAZON MINA LO QUIERE TANTO DEBE SER UN BUEN AMIGO**

**Sí!! Muchísimas, a ver quien más? ¡A sí! ¡Rei! La conozco desde... 5to de primaria! Era un tanto insoportable y creída pero es buena persona, es muy madura, explosiva, es la voz principal del coro del colegio, es muy buena y comprensiva cuando quiere, puede ser sensible también, jijijji AUNQUE MUCHAS VECES ME DA COLERA QUE SEA TAN ESTRICTA GR.R.. y te has dado cuenta de que...**

**De que le gusta Kyoji? **

**...? ¿Cómo lo sabes??**

**Es que cuando llegue para ir a mi asiento pase por su lado y tenia el celular en la mano organizando fotos de él, tiene varias carpetas suyas.**

**Así?? Asu jajajja SI SUPIERAS QUE YA HICE UNA CARPETA TUYA EN MI CELULAR JIJIJIJI **

**Y a los demás también los conoces?**

**OH, sí! A Amy y Serena las conozco desde primer año de Secundaria, Serena esta completamente loca, es irresponsable e inmadura, pero como amiga es excelente.**

**Serena es la rubia de coletas no?**

**Sí! Amy es algo tímida, intelectual, responsable y es la que más puntos tiene en las clases de Geografía, o al menos era hasta que llego Ban, y no sé realmente porque se equivoco sí esa hasta yo la sabia... HASTA YO! Y MIRA QUE ESO ES MUCHO, POR QUE MI CEREBRITO ES ALGO DEBIL ANTE LA GEOGRAFIA, Y LA HISTORIA, Y LAS MATEMÁTICAS, Y LAS CIENCIAS, Y... Y MEJOR NO CONTINUO POR QUE SI NO Ginji SE ABURRE Y SE VA JUJUJUJU**

**Ella esta bastante enamorada de Kazuki ¿no?**

**Y eso??**

**Es que es bastante más obvia que Rei, no sabe disimular, se le cayó el lapicero y Kazu se lo devolvió, ella se sonrojó y quiso sonreír pero no le salió, por que estaba muy nerviosa**

Ambos reían, y caminaban, luego llegaron a una heladería Italiana y pidieron dos copas enormes, con crema y mermelada de durazno, Ginji estaba muy feliz, amaba el helado.

**Bien ahora te toca a ti Ginji! ¿Cómo conociste a Ban? ¿ Desde cuando se conocen? ¿HAS TENIDO, TIENES O PLANEAS TENER UNA NOVIA QUE NO SEA YO? ¿TE GUSTO? OBVIAMENTE SÍ JUJUJUJ ¿ME PEDIRIAS MATRIMONIO? ¿QUÉ SÍ? ¿QUE ME CASE CONTIGO DICES? SI ACEPTO!! WIIII...!**

**MINA! ¿POR QUE DE PRONTO DEJÓ DE HABLAR?**

**Ah?? UPS ALUCINAS MUCHO sorry estaba pensando jejeje MILAGRO SI NUNCA LO HACES JAJAJA bueno ya! Cuéntame! Dime!**

**Pues bien, yo vivía con el Sr. Teshimine, en un lugar al que le llamaban la fortaleza ilimitada, cerca de allí, había una casa muy grande, donde vivía una anciana con mal carácter, un día unos amigos y yo jugábamos pelota, yo tendría unos 4 o 5 años**

**Y te dejaban solo?? ¿ Que decían tus padres?**

**Yo... no los conocí... yo vivía con el Sr. Teshimine por que él me encontró cuando yo estaba más pequeño aun, solo recuerdo que estaba solo y él me recogió no recuerdo a nadie más**

**Hay! Yo lo siento! Lo siento muchísimo Ginji! De verdad perdóname yo no sabia lo lamento mucho!! METISTE LA PATA ESTÚPIDA!!!! PENSARA QUE ERES UNA ENTROMETIDA!! DEBE ESTAR ODIANDOTE POR HACERLE RECORDAR ESTAS COSAS!!!**

**NO! No tiene importancia en serio, ya lo supere! **Ginji esbozó una gran sonrisa dulce y un tanto melancólica mientras Mina lucia preocupada y apenada aun** bien y el Sr. Teshimine trabajaba mucho, entonces, yo aun no iba al colegio y por eso tenia mucho tiempo libre, y un pelotazo calló en la casa de la anciana que te conté.**

**A ya, y que pasó?**

**Yo fui a recoger la pelota y toque la puerta, cuando se abrió vi algo que jamás pensé que abría en una casa tan solitaria**

**Que cosa???**

**Un niño, esa casa era tan callada que no parecía que pudieran tener un niño allí, o era mudo, o era demasiado tranquilo.**

**Yyyyy...??**

**Él tenia el cabello marrón muy bien cuidado, estaba impecable con una camisa blanca, pantalones negros, unos zapatos que parecían nuevos y sobre todo lo que más me llamó la atención fueron sus ojos, eran inmensos y tan azules, lo más azul que eh visto en toda mi vida, te juro que jamás había visto un niño así SERÍA POR QUE YO SIEMPRE ESTABA SUCIO JAJAJA SOLO CONOCIA NIÑOS MARRONES POR EL BARRO JAJAJAJ ES QUE ANDABA CON NIÑOS HIPERACTIVOS Y NOS ENSUCIÁBAMOS MUCHO, JEJEJE ERA DIVERTIDO ENBARRARSE Y JUGAR CON EL LODO, ENCONTRAR BICHOS, DE ESOS QUE CUANDO LOS APLASTAS SALE BABA VERDE O AMARILLA, RECOGER PIEDRAS CON POPO DE PAJARO Y CORRETEAR PERROS PARA LUEGO APACHURRARLOS, ADEMÁS TRANQUILO NUNCA FUI JAJAJA **

**Ese niño era Ban? Lo digo por los ojos, él los tiene muy lindos**

**Si, era Ban, yo solo le dije "¡hola!" Y él me dijo "¿qué tal? ¿Esto es tuyo?" Me dio la pelota y le pregunte si quería jugar y él me dijo que si, Me llamo la atención sobre todo por que hablaba y su rostro no tenia expresión, parecía un robot jejje, pero en ese momento llegó su abuela y le dijo "¡Ban, entra! No quiero que hables con pandilleros, mira como tienes las manos!! Están llenas de lodo por jugar con esos objetos antihigiénicos que asco ¡pasa de una buena vez Ban Midou o no respondo!"**

**Osea que la vieja era un monstruo!!! Cómo no va a dejar jugar a un niño de apenas 4 años!!**

**Jejeje lo mismo pensé yo, su abuela era muy estricta y me odiaba, pero amaba a Ban mas que a ella misma, eso lo sé, desde ese día empecé a andar con Ban, lo iba a ver todos los días, no podía evitarlo, siempre a tenido ese aire de misterio que me gusta romper, es tan serio, que me hace creer que hacerlo reír o enojar es mi misión jijijj**

**Súper! Por lo visto lo quieres bastante no? **

**Muchísimo! Es mi mejor amigo! El mejor de los mejores! Me a salvado de muchas! Y es divertido a su manera, era muy difícil verlo, yo lo tomaba como una misión o un reto. **

**Difícil? Siempre? Hasta en época escolar? **

**Ban no ha ido al colegio jamás, su abuela no lo dejaba por que decía que en los colegios se concentraban los pandilleros como yo jujujuju **

**Entonces como es que sabe tantas cosas?**

**Su abuela le ponía maestros particulares, creo que así aprendió mejor, empezó a ir al colegio recién en secundaria, aun en contra de su abuela.**

**Por que dijiste que ella te odiaba?**

**Es que nunca le caí bien por que me llevaba a Ban al parque y rompíamos cosas, volvíamos asquerosos, regresábamos de noche y la verdad parece que Ban era más sumiso cuando no me conocía por que una vez su abuela me dijo "Aléjate de Ban!, Por tu culpa ahora me responde y me hace renegar, el no me desobedecía hasta que llegaste tu pandillero!" **

**Huy! Que carácter! Y sus papás no decían nada?**

**La única diferencia entre Ban y yo, es que él tenia a su abuela, yo solo tuve al Sr. Teshimine.**

**Osea que el tampoco...**

**El no conoció a sus padres, al igual que yo, pero él tenia más suerte**

Ginji sonreía con nostalgia, parecía feliz y de verdad quería mucho a Ban, hablaba sobre sus vidas con un cariño tal, que seria muy difícil describirlo.

**Tienen mucho en común**

**Si, pero a Ban le gusta decirme Baka todo el tiempo y yo generalmente solo lloro y hago berrinche jajajaja**

**¿Baka? ¿Que es eso?**

**Si te conté que estuvimos en Tokio no? Bueno pues en Japón Baka significa Idiota, pero de una manera mas corta jejeje**

**Como dejas que te hable asi???**

**Yo se que no lo dice por malo, solo lo hace para molestarme**

Los árboles se mecían por el viento, hace bastante rato ya, habían dejado la heladería y caminaban, era tarde y hacia frío, las calles estaban muy solas, Mina tiritaba (¿y quien no con tan poca ropa?) Ginji le dio su polera y la acompaño hasta su casa.

Esa noche al llegar a su casa Ginji, fue a ver a Ban a su habitación, en esa cama morada estaba con los ojos cerrados y un respirar acompasado, el mejor de sus amigos, aquel que lo defendía cuando el no tenia el carácter para hacerlo (por que era demasiado amable), aquel que lo acompañaba cuando se sentía solo, aquel gran amigo que lo ayudaba a entender esos problemas taaaaaaan difíciles de matemáticas (aunque para Ginji todos eran difíciles), el de verdad era un amigo, aunque siempre lo tratara tan fríamente o lo golpeara, Ginji sabía que Ban era un amigo muy leal que jamás le haría daño.

**Que quieres baka?**

**Ban?? Estabas despierto??? COMO SI DURMIERA TEMPRANO**

**No que va, hablo dormido BAKA**

**A bueno, hasta mañana Ban jijijijiji**

**Baka! **

**Eres malo Ban!!**

**Dime algo que no sepa SI SOY MUY MALO JAJAJA**

**Bann!!!! No molestes**

**Jajajajaja que! si yo solo estaba durmiendo y tu me interrumpiste**

**Pero si yo no dije nada!!**

**Pero ahí paradote no me dejabas dormir**

**Pero que te hacia???**

**Mmm... me olía a baka así que no podía dormir **

**Ban!!!! Que malo eres!!**

**Jajajajaja B-A-K-A, que dice?? BAKA! jajajja**

**Abuuuuu...**

**Y como te fue con Mina ¿eh? ¿Te divertiste?¿Ya se besaron? ¿Cuánto le pudiste tocar? ¿Ya son novios? ¿Qué paso??? **

**Oyeeee!!!!!! Yo no toque nada!!!**

**Que aburrido eres baka!! Con tan poquita ropa que llevaba y no tocaste nada??? Ni siquiera te asomaste a su escote seguro**

**Y tu como sabes lo de su ropa?**

**Es que los miraba por la ventana cuando se fueron, por cierto traías el papel del chisito en el pantalón Y QUE BIEN SÉ VEIA MINA POR DETRAS EHH!!! ASUUU... PEERATE BAN NO PIENSES HACI ELLA ES PARA GINJI, BUSCA OTRA, Y MIRA A MINITA DE LEJOS JAJAJAJA**

**Ban!!!! No me avisaste!!!**

**Que querías!! Que gritara "Hey Ginji!! Te estoy espiando desde la ventana y se te ve la bolsa del chisito en el pantalón!!"**

**Noooo pero al menos me hubieras timbrado en el celu no?**

**No, se gasta mi crédito y no comprare tarjeta hasta fin de año **

**Bann!!! Que tacaño!!!!! **

**Jajajajaj lárgate y déjame dormir baka **

**Ban hablamos sobre ti, sobre lo buen amigo que eres y sobre como nos conocimos, yo aun recuerdo tus ojotes, parecían enormes canicas azules jejeje**

**Bakaaaa!! Duérmete y no friegues!! **

Y así paso la 1era noche en la nueva casa, Ginji durmió muy bien, en su amplia cama todo estaba muy calientito y Ban mejor todavía, su almohada era tan mullida que le recordaba a las de la casa de su abuela, la casa era grande y linda, no planeaban dejarla en mucho tiempo todavia.


	2. Cap2 el amable ban

Capitulo 2. - El Amable Ban

Lita estaba sentada el una banca del parque central con Mina, conversaban sobre algunos temas muy intelectuales como: El color de la temporada, las ultimas tendencias de la moda, el mejor sabor de helado, el chico mas atractivo de la escuela, la reproducción de los conejos blancos, él porque de la suavidad del hámster, los mejores partidos de volley ball, lo mejor de la comida internacional o las ultimas ofertas del centro comercial, cuando de pronto se apareció Ban llegaba desde la mitad del parque con un ramo de flores, el ardiente sol hacia brillar sus hermosos ojos azules, y su cabello era mecido por una suave brisa de aire, en verdad se veía muy atractivo, se acercó a ella, cogió el ramo de flores en una mano y tomo la mano de Lita en la otra, mientras se arrodillaba.

Lita, eres la chica más hermosa e inteligente que e visto jamás, eh quedado prendado de tu existencia completa, toda tu elegancia y encantos me hacen rendirme a ti ¿te casarías conmigo?

Ah? Yoo? Seguro?

Por supuesto, estoy seguro que eres lo mejor que me ah pasado

Bueno pues, si es así, ¡¡¡SÍ!

Sus rostros se acercaron, mientras Mina los veía hipnotizada, los finos y hermosos labios de Ban estaban tan cerca de ella, que no podía evitar sonrojarse, estaba muy emocionada, a pocos milímetros de llegar al tan esperado beso...

LITA DESPIERTA!

Ah?

Lita abrió los ojos y no se encontraba precisamente en el parque, frente a ella no estaba Ban, ni Mina estaba a su lado, se vio con unos shorts negros y una camiseta verde claro, sobre una cama verde también, con edredones verdes más oscuros y almohadas redondas. Junto ella su velador marrón con su adorado despertador, sonando como loco, COMO ODIO ESE DESPERTADOR! ¿POR QUE NUNCA LO LANZE AL TECHO? ¿QUÉ RAYOS FUE ESE SUEÑO? ¿POR QUÉ ESTABA BAN EN ÉL? SÉ VEIA MUY LINDO! PERO ESTOY MUY CONFUSA ¿NO TENIA POR QUE SOÑAR CON ÉL O SÍ? ¿SIEMPRE TUVO LOS OJOS TAN LINDOS? ¿ENCERIO ERA UN SUEÑO? Y SI LO ERA ¡QUÉ PENAAAA! SÉ VEIA MÁS BUENO EL DESGRACIADO! PERO LITA ¿QUÉ ESTAS PENSANDO?

Lita vas a llegar tarde!

Voyy!

Miró el reloj y eran las 6:30, salió de la cama hasta la ducha, tomó un baño de espuma de 20mts, luego de su relax, bajó las escaleras y camino hacia el comedor, cogió el vaso de yogurt de manzana que estaba sobre la mesa y una tostada con mermelada de pera.

Que raro que te levantaste temprano? Hoy no tuve que subir a golpearte con la almohada.

Buenos días mamá! Es que hoy no me fije en la hora, por que no tenia sueño, así que no me volví a dormir, jejeje ¿NO SERÁ QUE NO VOLVISTE A DORMIR PARA NO SABER SÍ TRICIONABAS O NO A JUUBEI EN SUEÑOS? ¿PARA NO ENTERARTE QUE TAL BESA BAN? Bien ahora que comí, ya me voy jejejeje

OH, cariño! Hoy tengo una junta con el gerente, así que llegare tarde a casa, no me esperes para almorzar ¿ok?

Bien cuídate

Vale, estudia mucho, no quiero que vuelvas tarde y si vas a salir con Juubei, déjame una nota en el refrigerador ¿ok?

Si ya sé, pero no creo que salga con el hoy

Me lo saludas, que buen gusto tienes, ese chico es genialmente perfecto, te pareces a mí, escoges muy bien jajaja

Madre! No digas eso que vergüenza!

Jajajajaja nos vemos cariño

Lita se fue pensando un poco en su madre ¿CÓMO ES QUE LA QUIERO TANTO SI CASI NUNCA LA VEO? SIEMPRE TIENE REUNIONES O MUCHO TRABAJO, RARA VEZ ESTAMOS JUNTAS, POR QUE ME PREGUNTA TANTO POR JUUBEI ¿SERÁ QUE LE AGRADA QUE ESTE CON ÉL? AHORA QUE LO PIENZO ESO DEL TIEMPO NO INTERESA, EN EL POCO RATO QUE NOS VEMOS A DIARIO, HABLAMOS MUCHO Y ME DEMUESTRA MUCHO CARIÑO JEJEJE LA QUIERO MUCHIIIISIMO. Lita llegó al colegio, donde encontró a los típicos madrugadores (o a los que ella consideraba madrugadores por que siempre llegaba tarde) Kazuki y Juubei, su mejor amigo y el chico más lindo de los que ella quería, el chico perfecto para la mayoría de chicas (y para un gay de 2do), un muchacho inteligente, apuesto, fuerte, sensible y popular, junto a la ventana estaba Rei con su cámara, tomando fotos a Kyoji que recién bajaba del auto de su padre en el patio, desde el 3 piso las fotos salían muy bien, y en el asiento que estaba a su lado en aquel instante divisó una maleta que se le hizo muyyy familiar ¿DÓNDE EH VISTO ESTA MALETITA? SE ME HACE CONOCIDA, ¡¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡¡ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡¡NUNCA! ¡¡JAMAS! ¡¡NEVER IN THE LIFE! No era un milagro señoras y señores, esto era real! Mina Aino llega temprano a clases por primera vez en su vaga vida! Lita no podía creerlo, era ella! Su mejor amiga, madrugando.

Mina? NO PUEDE SER, AUN ESTOY SOÑANDO

Hey que tal? Por que tan temprano?

Eso también debería preguntarlo yo ¿no? ¿Te botaron de tu casa? ¿Tu mamá descubrió como murió su pollo el año pasado? Debiste decirle que te quedo rico yo te dije que tenias que guardarle un poco, Sabia que no lo ocultarías por mucho, no todos se creen que huyó a la calle por que oyó la canción de Barney, cualquiera hace una mejor excusa ¿no? Por que esa no te iba a durar y...

NO! No fue eso,... es que yo... no podía dormir

A ya de pronto Lita empezó a mirar a Mina detalladamente, definitivamente había algo distinto en ella, VEAMOS, ZAPATILLAS NARANJAS CON LINEAS BEIGE, CORRECTO, MEDIAS BLANCAS HASTA DEBAJO DE LA RODILLA, CORRECTO, SHORT NEGRO CON LINEAS BLANCAS, CORRECTO, ¿CÓMO ES QUE LE QUEDA TAN BIEN? ¿POR QUÉ A MI NO ME QUEDA ASI? ¿QUÉ EJERCICIOS HARA? ¿POR QUÉ YO NO LE PREGUNTE ANTES? ¿SERA QUE NO LO NOTE, BUENO NO IMPORTA CONTINUARE, POLERA NEGRA, CORRECTO, UN MOMENTO, ¿¿¿¿DESDE CUANDO EL UNIFORME LLEVA POLERA? ESO SI QUE ESTA EXTRAÑO, ES MÁS ¿DE DONDE SACO UNA? ¿CÓMO ES QUE NO ME DIJO QUE LAS TENDENCIAS DE LA MODA CAMBIARON?

Y esa polera?

Ah? Este... es de Ginji

¿Ginji? ¿Amano? ¿¿El chico nuevo amigo del atorrante de Midou?

Sí! Ese jijijiji

Y por que la tienes puesta?

Es que ayer salí a mostrarle la ciudad y me dio frío, por cierto hoy tenemos solcito pero hay mucho viento que da frío brrrr...

No me cambies de tema!

De pronto Lita sintió unas cálidas manos sobre los ojos, sintió unos fuertes brazos tras de sí y un cabello muy suave que caía sobre su oreja.

Buenos días señorita Kido! Lita volteó y abrazó a Juubei que estaba detrás de ella, sintió el aroma de su colonia que le gustaba tanto, tenia puesto el buzo del colegio, le quedaba tan bien, todo de negro, el polo blanco con manchas de colores variados y el nombre del colegio al lado izquierdo, ¿por qué siempre se veía tan bien, se pusiera lo que se pusiera?

Buenos días Kakei, ¿cómo estas?

Estoy mmm... extrañado..., me parece raro no tener que esperar en la ventana el verte correr a ultima hora.

Ja ja muy gracioso Juubei, ya quisiera verte a ti correr

Me veras a la hora de Educación Deportiva

Me refería a correr por tardanza

En ese caso no me veras, nunca llego tarde, en cambio tuuuu... Juubei tomo su rostro con las manos y la trajo hacia sí, cuando estaba muy cerca de sus labios le susurró "Siempre llegas tarde y eso me gusta" le dio un suave y cálido beso, muy largo por cierto, mientras Mina gritaba

Uuuuuuhhhhhhhh! Yaoooo! Yaaooo! jajajajaa

Minaa!

Jajajaja no me pude aguantar jajaja

Ya me vengaré! Que bueno que no había mucha gente que vergüenza! De pronto una pregunta circuló por la mente de la chica de ojos menta ¿SI JUUBEI ES TAN LINDO Y PERFECTO, PORQUE SOÑE CON BESAR A BAN? Y LO MAS EXTRAÑO ¿POR QUÉ ACEPTE LA PROPUESTA DE MATRIMONIO DE BAN EN EL SUEÑO Y NI ME ACORDE DE LA EXISTENCIA DE JUUBEI? Intentaba responder esas preguntas cuando el sonido de los frenos de un auto detuvo sus pensamientos, se asomó por la ventana para ver que sucedía y lo único que pudo ver fue el auto de Ban estacionarse y a Ginji saliéndose del mismo por la ventana. Volteo a buscar la mirada de Juubei, pero el se encontraba en una partida de ajedrez con Lantis, se acercó a él y abrazo su cuello por detrás, ¿¿POR QUÉ TENIAN QUE LLEGAR JUSTO AHORA? ¡QUE LES CUESTA DEMORARSE UN POCO Y DEJARME PENSAR!

Buenos días a todos! Dijo Ginji gritando y se escucho un leve murmullo de ¡hola! Y ¡qué tal! Como respuesta y Ban solo se limito a saludar de manera corta a los que estaban cerca de él, como Lita que se sentaba con él.

Buenos días Kido... dijo Ban a la vez que le hacia un gesto con la mano

Bu... buenos días Midou, que tal ¡¡OH NO! ¡¡¡¡AHORA VIENE LA PEOR PARTE, ME TENGO QUE SENTAR CON ÉL Y NO PENSAR EN EL BESO, EL NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON MI SUEÑO, ES TODO LO CONTRARIO, ES UN CARVENICOLA, UN SALVAJE, UN PESADO, DESCARADO, INTOLERANTE, IMPOSIBLE, MACHISTA, IMPERTINENTE, PERO TAMBIEN ES ATRACTIVO Y AUN NO EH HABLADO MUCHO CON EL...

¡Jake Mate!

¡Nooo Juubei! ¿¿No me iras a cobrar la apuesta no? ¡Soy tu amigo! ¡Es el dinero de mi almuerzo!

No debiste apostarlo entonces

¡Demonios! ¡Juguemos otra! ¡El desempate! ¿Sí?

Muy bien dale, juguemos

Mientras tanto Ban estaba acomodando sus cuadernos en el cajón del pupitre, VEAMOS LIBRO Y CUADERNO DE MATEMÁTICAS, LIBRO DE BIOLOGÍA Y SUS CUADERNOS, BOLSA DE ASEO ¿QUÉ? ¿Y ESTE PATITO DE HULE? ¿DE DONDE SALIO?

Ginji! Esto es tuyo?

SÍ! jejejejeje lo traje para mostrárselo a Kazuki, por que ayer me dijo que él había tenido uno hace tiempo, así que lo traje para que vea el mío a ver si le gusta.

Eres el colmo Baka! Ban se volteo y continuo con su labor EN QUE ME QUEDE? A SÍ! MIS LIBROS DE LITERATURA.

Disculpa...

Ah? ¿Quién eres tu?

Hola! Soy Rei Hino y tengo que avisarles a todos que hoy tenemos examen de Biología

Pero nosotros somos nuevos, no sabemos los temas GINJI ESTA EN POBLEMAS, ÉL NI AUNQUE SUPIERA EL TEMA LO HACE BIEN

No se preocupen, explíquenle al profesor Miroku y él los entenderá

Miroku? eh oído ese apellido antes

Oh sí! Yukuhico se apellida Miroku también, es el hermano menor del profe, es muy tranquilo, callado e inteligente.

Entonces debe tener notas perfectas no? dijo Ban con aires de duda

Ban! Fue muy descortés de tu parte!

Vamos Ginji! Es la verdad, si tuvieras un hermano menor y tu fueras su profesor, ¿no le darías facilidades?

Pues si, pero no creo que ese sea el caso

En parte tienes razón Ban dijo Rei Yukihico tiene notas perfectas

Vez! LO SABIA

Pero no son gracias a su hermano, si no por su propio esfuerzo, es más, el profesor Miroku le pone pruebas más difíciles solo para poder jalarlo, pero no puede, por que Yuki se esfuerza y estudia mucho

Genial! YUKIHICO DEBE SER MUY BUENA PERSONA, LO IRE A CONOCER Ginji corrió hasta el asiento de Yukihico y le saludó él leía muy tranquilamente, aunque ni el mismo lo sabia, tenia muchas fans que lo miraban desde la puerta.

Hola! Grito Ginji muy animado

Hola! Dijo Yukihico muy amablemente

Soy...

Ginji Amano, 16 años, llegaste ayer en un Suburu 360 color crema, con Ban Midou al volante y destruiste la estatua que se encontraba en el patio, volviste loca a la profesora Setsuna y tuviste que cumplir castigo hasta la 1:30 ¿no es cierto?

Guau.. eres muy observador jeje

Eso es lo que hago cuando no tengo nada que hacer, nada en que pensar o nadie con quien hablar, observar a los demás es muy interesante, sobre todo si son nuevos dijo sonriente mientras Ginji muy impresionado lo miraba con la boca abierta todos se ubicaron en sus asientos mientras Ban seguía arreglando sus cuadernos en el pupitre /PIIIIIIIII/

Midou!

Que! Al momento de voltear se dio una gran sorpresa

Así no se le contesta a una profesora Midou!

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos automáticamente y saludaron ¡Buenos días profesora Hevn!

Siéntense! Empecemos la clase, bien Midou, eres justo como el profesor Akabane me dijo, muy mal carácter.

Lo lamento no sabia que era usted profesora DEMONIOS MIRA COMO LA FRIEGAS BAN! 2do DIA Y YA DEVES TENER A MUCHOS PROFESORES EN TU CONTRA, COOOREEECCIONN! TODOS DEBEN ESTAR ODIANDOTE DE SEGURO

Bueno, entonces empezaré

La profesora escribía muy rápido, cientos de números volaban en la pizarra, cualquiera enloquecería con esa clase, a parte de que era un curso difícil, la profesora no ayudaba a quererlo, pero aun así, había muchos chicos inteligentes en aquella aula, la mayoría entendía, excepto algunos como Mina que no podían y otros como Lita que no atendían, ella miraba a Ban escribir a su lado, el sol radiante ingresaba por las grandes ventanas del aula y sus rayos hacían brillar el cabello de Ban que estaba sentado junto a la ventana, SE VE MUY LINDO, EL SOL DEFINITIVAMENTE LE FAVORECE EN TODO SENTIDO, SERA QUE ME ESTA DEJANDO DE GUSTAR JUUBEI, NO CREO ÉL ES EL CHICO PERFECTO PARA MI, PERO BAN... hasta que el volteo a verla

¿Sucede algo?

Noooo... nada en absoluto, ¿porque la pregunta? Dijo Lita muy nerviosa al ser descubierta

Lo decía por que me pareció que me mirabas, y pensé que tenias algún problema

No yo estaba mirando hacia la ventana por que este curso me aburre mucho SE COMPORTO AMABLE CONMIGO? QUE LINDO! Y QUE RARO NO?

Bueno si te aburre a de ser por que no lo entiendes, ¡Profesora ya termine!

Veamos... bien... bien... bien... aja... muy bien... perfecto... Excelente trabajo Ban, A ver Lita ¿cómo vas?

A? Yo? MIERCOLES SOLO COPIE LA PREGUNTA Y NO LA RESPONDI ESTOY EN PROBLEMAS

Que paso? No entendiste?

Lo que sucede es que me perdí un poco en el tema señorita Hevn COMO NO ME VOY A PERDER SI NO ESCUCHE NADA, SOLO MIRABA A BAN JEJEJ

Bien, Ban, tú has entendido perfectamente ¿no?

Sí! No tengo ninguna duda SOY LO MÁXIMO, COMO TE QUEDO EL OJO CREIDA JAJAJAJAJ HOY NO ME MOLESTARAS COMO AYER, NO SEÑOR

Correcto, entonces tu podrías ayudarla ¿no?

Ah? Yo porque? DEMONIOS! PORQUEEE! YO LO HICE BIEN PARA TENER MAS NOTA! NO PARA QUE ME MANDEN A AYUDARLA!

Seria como una ayuda para mí, por que muchos alumnos me preguntan y necesito otros que me ayuden, ¿podrías?

Esta Bien RAYOS POR QUE YO? POR QUEEE?

Muchas gracias Midou La profesora se retiró a otras carpetas y Ban se acercó mas a Lita

Bien ¿donde te quedaste?

Lita volteó y al ver que la cara de Ban estaba tan cerca de la suya no pudo evitar sonrojarse Aaaah?

¿Qué fue lo ultimo que entendiste del tema? ¿En que parte te perdiste? ¿Qué cosa no entiendes?

Ah yaa... bueno pues todo lo que hemos hecho hoy no lo entiendo

A ver... HUECA! CÓMO NO VA A SABER NADA! LO HARA APROPOSITO? Ban le explicaba de las maneras más simples y comprensibles, mientras Lita se encantaba con la manera tan inteligente de Hablar que Ban tenia

Y mira aquí solo simplificas este con el de aquí y luego los multiplicas, es sencillo

Parece fácil MUCHO MAS SI LO EXPLICAS TU JEJEJE, ESTE BAN NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON ESE CAVERNICOLA CON EL QUE ME SENTE AYER, ESTE ES MAS LINDO, DULCE, TIERNO, AMABLE, ...UN MOMENTO LITA! PIENSA EN JUUBEI! PIENNNSAAAA EN JUUUBEII! SOLO EN JUUBEEEEIIIIII!

Ahora multiplicas los exponentes y... Ban la miró pero ella no parecía estarle prestando atención, así que decidió jugarle una broma y luego comes borradores con un pie en la nariz, saltas cantando "Yo quiero ser el 5to teletubi" por todo el colegio, luego de eso te daré como premio un calcetín sucio de Ginji y una grabación con sus mejores estupideces, después cuentas a los 10 mugrosos lagartijos hasta que se mueran todos y regresas al aula.

Todos los que lo oyeron estallaron en risas y Lita despertó de su "sueño" sin darse cuenta de nada.

Este... entendiste?

Oh! Sí gracias

Mentirosa...

Ah?

Mentirosa no me estabas oyendo

Sí lo hacia en serio!

No! Apuesto a que ni sabes por que se reían los del salón!

La verdad no los oí por que te estaba oyendo a ti

No lo creo... por que se reían de algo que yo dije

Uppss... que raro no oí esa parte ja jaja... La fregaste Lita y ahora? Que haces?

Si no querías que te explicara solo tenias que decirme "sabes que Ban no pierdas tu tiempo, no quiero aprender" eso era todo

No te molestes Ban... yo... lo lamento susurró Lita

AH? Que dijiste?

Que yo... _lo lamento_ dijo un poquitito mas fuerte

Que cosa?

QUE LO LAMENTO! Todo el salón volteó a verla y ella solo atinó a sonrojarse, miró a Juubei y este solo sonreía

Bueno, pero no grites! Ya te entendí!

Yo no quería gritar, sorry, es que estaba con la cabeza en otro lado ESPECÍFICAMENTE EN TI PARA SER EXACTOS JUJUUJUJUJ

Eso quiere decir que no oíste nada de mi explicación?

La verdad solo el principio, podrías explicarlo otra vez? Te juro que ahora si escucho, por favorr!

Esta bien SE VE UN POCO ANGUSTIADA, TRISTE, MELANCOLICA, REFLEXIVA, PREOCUPADA, DUDOSA, MEDITABUNDA, PENSATIVA, ETC, ETC, SIEMPRE ES BUENO EJERCITAR TU DICCIONARIO PARTICULAR JAJA

Muchas gracias Midou QUE BUENO QUE NO SE MOLESTO YUUPIII! ESTUDIARE CON BAN! ESTUDIARE CON BANN! YUJUUU YUUJUUUU

Puedes llamarme Ban si quieres, no tengo problema

Ok gracias BAN jijijiji ESO LITA ERES EXCELENTE JAJAJA

Y si necesitas algo, ya sabes, un consejo, una ayuda, lo que fuere, puedes pedírmelo MEJOR AMIGOS QUE ENEMIGOS CREO YO

Encerioo? BRAVOO LE AGRADAS! SII SIIII GENIAL

Claro si voy a ser tu compañero de carpeta tenemos que llevarnos bien, no quiero tener mas incomodidades como las de ayer ¿ok? PREVEN LOS CONFLICTOS Y ESTARAS TRANQUILO ALMENOS EN CLASE BANCITO, DE ESO PUEDES ESTAR SEGURO

Esta bien never more Lita sonreía muy feliz y Ban... bueno pues hizo una mueca muy similar a una sonrisa jejejeje

/PIIIIIIIIIIII/ sonó el timbre de fin de hora, la profesora Hevn dejó una tarea pendiente y se fue, llegó el profesor Yamato y dijo:

A ver todos dejen allí sus casacas y lleven su bolsa de aseo en los vestidores pero ¡YA!

Profesor...

Que?

Nosotros, somos alumnos nuevos, yo soy Ban Midou y él es Ginji Amano

Bien pues mucho gusto sigan a los demás y conocerán los vestidores de chicos

Ellos corrieron para alcanzar a los demás, dejaron sus cosas y fueron al aula

Bien chicos hoy correremos 500 mts planos, así que, a la calle mis estimados

Sí! Gritaron juntos a la vez

Todos salieron a correr por las frías calles de la ciudad hacia el parque central, muchos estornudaban o tiritaban, llegaron a un lugar muy cercano a un gran puente, por orden del profesor Yamato todos debían correr con sus mismas parejas de asiento, así que Ban y Lita corrían juntos:

Parece que no solo nos toca sentarnos juntos no? ESO ESTA BIEN, HABLA CON ÉL Y SÉ AMABLE, SERÁ LO MEJOR, CUANDO SEA TU AMIGO PODRAS SALIR DE DUDAS, SOLO Juubei, PIENSA EN JUUBEIIIII

Oh sí NI UN MINUTO DE SOLEDAD QUE MAL DIA

Estee... Ban espero que no estés molesto conmigo aun por lo de ayer, realmente lo siento, en verdad yo no creo que seas un idiota, ni un zoquete, ni algo parecido, al contrario de ayer hoy pareces un gran chico y lamento ser tan engreída. ASI DISCULPATE BONITO, MUY BIEN

Ah? Bueno pues no te preocupes, yo no te respondí de la mejor manera que digamos, también lo lamento, creo que ninguno de los dos tuvo un buen día ayer y por eso nos peleamos, discúlpame QUE RARO, ME ESTA TRATANDO BIEN, ESPERO QUE NO SE ENTERE DE LA BROMA EN MATEMÁTICA JAJAJA

Que bueno que todo esta arreglado, seremos buenos amigos ¿te parece? SII! WINNER!

Claro, por que no VALE LA PENA INTENTAR CREO

Te gusta estudiar ¿no?

Para nada, la verdad no me gusta, solo lo hago por que hice una promesa que debo cumplir Y VALLA QUE DEBO, POR QUE LA QUIERO MUCHO Y NO DESEO QUE SE MOLESTE CONMIGO POR NO CUMPLIRLE JEJE

Así? Y puedo saber a quien? QUE NO SEA IMPRUDENTE DE MI PARTE POR FAAA

A mi abuela

Ohh valla ¿qué le prometiste?

Que estudiaría mucho y me encargaría de sus negocios, si no lo cumplo seria un desperdicio para mi mente y algo muy injusto con ella

Lita lo oía PARECE UNA PERSONA MUY SENSIBLE Y CARIÑOSA, AUNQUE CREO QUE NO DEJA QUE LO VEAN SER ASÍ

Entonces es por ella que sabes tantas cosas?

Si, ella es todo lo que tengo de mi familia y me dio todo lo que necesite

Entonces debe ser una gran persona

Sí lo fue

¿Lo fue? ¿O sea que ya murió?

Si, cuando yo tenia trece, hace dos años.

Lo siento mucho

No te preocupes, para mí es como si estuviera aquí siempre, sin ella soy más libre, porque era muy estricta, me protegía demasiado, no me dejaba jugar ni salir para nada

Pero al menos en el colegio te desligabas de ella ¿no?

Naa yo empecé a ir a colegio en 1er año, por que ella no me dejaba.

¿Que? Y como te dejaron entrar en el colegio sin la primaria?

Tenia los documentos de mis tutores, por que ella me contrato varios profesores privados.

Con razón sabes tantas cosas

Tenia unos 7 profesores de distintos idiomas, un geólogo premiado, un matemático reconocido, la directora del museo de arte de Paris, un gran literato famoso, un historiador y un Sociólogo, eso muy aparte de mi Personal Trainer y mi Sensei de Kung fu

Valla! Ahora sé porque eres tan inteligente, pero debes extrañarla horrores

Bastante pero tengo otra familia que me ayuda a olvidar mi dolor

¿Así? ¿Cual?

Ginji, es mi mejor amigo, se comporta como mi hermanito menor cuando hace pavadas, como mi padre cuando me dice "Ban no fumes", como mi madre cuando me dice "no dejes tus platos sucios por que yo no los voy a lavar" y generalmente se comporta como mi amigo

A sí que en Ginji tienes toda una Familia completa

Exacto

Él conoció a tu abuela?

Huyy... si la conoció? Ella lo odiaba! Y valla que si ja...

Decía Ban recordando, Él estaba en un gran salón tapizado y alfombrado, junto a una gran chimenea estaba aquel mueble café de cuero, grande, antiguo y confortable, en él sentada una dama de edad, con cabello marrón en un moño, lentes Pequeños y redondos sobre la nariz, un vestido largo y morado, de mangas largas y adornadas, tenia un fino perfil, labios delgados y algo inexpresivos, cara ovalada y unos ojos grandes y de un azul penetrante, sus ojos hipnotizaban, eran bellos pero peligrosos, esa era la señora Midou, una imponente dama se sociedad, con muchas propiedades y empresas, que solo vivía con su nieto, en una gran casona elegante, del siglo XVI, ella estaba convencida de que Ban debía seguir un protocolo para cada Cosa que hacía, todo con un orden, todo con estilo, gracia y educación, educación que ella misma le impartió a su nieto, por que creía que nadie podría hacerlo mejor.

Frente a ellos había una mesa de caoba tallada, sobre esta un cojín color vino muy mullido, donde reposaba un cachorro Collie que los miraba con curiosidad. Junto a su mueble grande y antiguo, se encontraba otro más pequeño, del mismo material y del mismo color, en el un pequeño niño de unos 5 años, con cabello café y grandes ojos azules, muy parecido a la anciana, miraba al cachorro con una expresión de concentración, que en realidad no estaba teniendo

Concéntrate Ban! Míralo fijamente, en una fracción de segundo puedes aplicar Yagan, si tienes un buen poder mental

Pero abuela esto es muy difícil, no me sale, me concentro y nada, lo miro y no pasa nada, el Yagan no existe abuela, y el poder de la mente tampoco

Silencio! No sabes de lo que hablas, pequeño insensato, no lo has intentado lo suficiente, debes hacerlo de manera segura, relájate y concéntrate

Pero dijiste que el Yagan era algo natural en los Midou, si es así, no debería costarme tanto trabajo usarlo ¿no?

No dudes de mi palabra Ban, nada es tan fácil, como para ejecutarlo sin práctica, aunque este en tus venas, tienes que ejercitarlo.

Naaa que flojera abue! Las cosas deberían ser más sencillas, además si pierdo mi tiempo aquí no podré jugar con Ginji hoy, me quita mucho tiempo y aun no sé si es real el Yagan.

QUE TE QUITA TIEMPO! Pero si ni siquiera vas al colegio que tiempo puede quitarte! ¿Cómo te gusta andar con ese pequeño vago mugroso no? Es un pandillero! Un miserable mas del montón! No debes andar con ese tipo de gentuza!

Ginji no es gentuza! Tu no lo conoces, no hables mal de él, además yo tengo derecho a andar con quien mejor me parezca!

Y yo tengo el deber de corregirte! Por eso te digo, ese niñato no es bueno para ti!

Tu no quieres que yo ande con él, por que no te gusta que me divierta! Quieres que muera de aburrimiento, encerrado en tu casa, espero que yo nunca sea una pasa arrugada y amargada como tu!

Ban! Como te atreves a hablarle así a tu abuela! Desde que andas con el pandillero me has perdido todo respeto, ya no eres un muchacho de clase

Ya no soy tu maniquí dirás, ahora se decirte que "NO" y se divertirme, ¿eso no me lo enseñaste tu o si?

Eres un malcriado!

Durante una fracción de segundo la anciana miró a Ban fijamente a los ojos, el casi no lo notó porque fue muy rápido, tocaron la puerta, el mayordomo abrió y se oyó el sonido de su cuerpo tocando el suelo de manera salvaje, cayendo rápidamente, Ban se acercó al living y vio al mayordomo en el suelo sangrando

Albert! Estas bien? Que paso?

Hola Ban...

Allí estaba Ginji, parado en el umbral de la puerta, con la ropa sucia y un grupo de hombres armados, sonriendo de manera cínica y burlona

Gin..Ginji? Pero que dem...?

Que hago aquí? Bueno pues..., mis amigos y yo necesitamos dinero y tu tienes bastantes objetos de valor aquí ¿no, Pensé que quizá me podrías _"donar" _unos cuantos, de buenas maneras claro, por que eres un niñito de sociedad ¿no? Claro que si te niegas mis amigos tienen distintas maneras de quitártelos, escoje ¿por las buenas? Ó ¿por las malas?

Tienes que estar bromeando cierto? Esto no puede ser verdad! Tú eres mi amigo!

Sí! Por eso mismo es que tienes que darme lo que necesito o si no mi amistad se acabará, si deseas podría decirle a mis amigos que se encarguen de tu molesta abuela, eso seria divertido, por que ella me odia, casi tanto como yo a ella creo jajaja

Ja... esto no puede ser real..., Ginji jamás haría algo así, él es el único y mejor amigo que eh tenido... snif... él...él es mu...muy buen amigo... snif..snif... él no haría... él no haría... ÉL NO HARÍA ALGO ASI NUNCA!

Cuando Ban abrió los ojos aun húmedos por sus lágrimas, estaba en su sala con su abuela, Ginji no estaba con ellos y el mayordomo estaba muy bien en la cocina

pero que...?

Tuviste un sueño placentero Ban?

Abuela?

Eso es Yagan, ni notaste cuando empezó ¿no es cierto querido?

Para nada, pero yo sabia que era mentira

Y por que lloraste?

Eso no era verdad, en el fondo yo lo sabia

Es porque lo llevas en tus venas y tu cerebro no lo asimila a su totalidad, pero en una persona normal es muy distinto

No, yo creo que si no creí en eso fue por que yo creo en Ginji

Hay Ban creo que no tengo mas opción que dejarte andar con ese niñato ¿no?

Enserio?

Si, haga lo que haga no se separan, así que solo me queda rendirme

BRAVO!

Peroo! Eso no quiere decir que acepto a ese chico

Gracias abuela!

Ban la abrazó muy fuerte y su abuela sonrió

Ban estas bien?

Ah?

Te sucede algo? De pronto te callaste y parecía que estabas en otro mundo

No! no pasa nada lita solo recordaba a mi abuela

La extrañas?

Claroo, nadie me a gritado como ella, jajja

Jajajaja ya terminamos la vuelta, voy a cambiarme

Ok t veo en el salón

La clase de Deportes acabó/PIIIIIIII/ y la hora de recreo comenzó RECREO! Gritaron Mina y Ginji emocionados, todo el salón salió corriendo a comprar, Kazuki saco el almuerzo que le hizo su empleada y Juubei fue por una gaseosa, mientras en el inmenso patio lleno de grass había un mantel azul con una canasta de comida, Amy estaba sentada en el, leyendo "crónicas de Arqueología", con un sándwich y una soda de limón, esperando a que "esa" persona llegara cuando ..

hola! Ella volteo emocionada pero..

hola Yukihico que haces aquí?

Te vi sola y pensé en venir a conversar se puede?

Emm.. bueno si.. pero..

Que haces?

Almuerzo quieres?

Claro se ve muy bien

Por que no almuerzas con tu hermano?

Esta ocupado y tu estabas esperando a alguien?

Le envié la carta que te dije, espero que venga

A Kazuki Fuchouin, crees que venga realmente? Es mas crees que lea tu carta? No te hagas falsas esperanzas, te lo digo por que somos amigos ¿no?

Si, pero quizás... lo lea y venga

Quizá... ¿donde la dejaste?

En el cajón de su pupitre

Tiene tantas fans que alguna debe de haberla quitado y desechado por envidia ¿no crees?

A de ser por eso que no viene

Seguro que es así, Kazuki no es un insensible, si la leyera estoy seguro que vendría

Gracias por quedarte conmigo Yuki

Esta bien, me lo pagas con esos pasteles de fresa ¿sí? Se ven geniales jajaja

Claro jajaja

Ambos rieron, comieron y conversaron tanto que Amy olvido que esperaba a un Kazuki que nunca llegó, a ciencia cierta Yukihico tenia razón, otras fans de Kazuki desecharon la carta para que el vea la suya propia, y así una a una las cartas de distintas chicas fueron a parar al tacho, las clases continuaron, hicieron el examen de biología y el temido examen de Literatura para luego tener que consolar a Ginji y a Mina a los que no les fue muy bien, luego todos fueron a sus casas.


	3. Cap3 el genio cibernético

Capítulo 3. - El genio Cibernético Unos hermosos ojos azules se abrían perturbados por el movimiento del auto donde se encontraba, ese remolque le gustaba, era amplio, lindo y lujoso, pero era más bonito cuando estaba solo, miró hacia la ventana y vio un parque grande y limpio, pensó que abría llegado a la que seria su nueva ciudad, se colocó unos tenis negros, mojó su rostro con un poco de agua fría y caminó hacia la cabina del conductor movió la cortina y se sentó en el sitio del copiloto 

**Hola... **dijo somnoliento

**Buenas tardes Makubex! Ya son las 2:35pm que bien dormiste.**

**Sí, estaba muy aburrido Ohh **dio un gran bostezo

**Llevas durmiendo desde que partimos, ¿aun tienes sueño?**

**Aja... los autos me dan sueño y las conversaciones también, por eso decidí dormir un poco para no sentir el auto ni tener que conversar**

**Oh ya veo, quizá aquí te acostumbres más a la gente y tengas un grupo de amigos a tu alrededor, por que actualmente solo vives con una computadora cerca y el cambio te haría mucho bien hijo **dijo su tío esperanzado en que Makubex se emocione

**Mmm... ¿ya llegamos o esta es otra ciudad del camino? **Comento con indiferencia el chico

**Ya casi, ¿estas ansioso por conocer tu nueva escuela?**

**No, todas son iguales, solo hay peores o mejores maestros, eso es todo. **

**No te preocupes hijo, esta vez tendrás mas amigos**

**No quiero, no los necesito, me gusta estar solo**

**Oh vamos, el ser humano de por sí es sociable**

**Yo no, quizá no soy humano, me identifico más con mi laptop que con la gente, tal vez sea algún tipo de androide **decía todo con un tono irónico y algo indiferente que preocupó mucho a su tío

**Jajaja ya veras que todo irá bien, tranquilo Maku**

**Ahora como cuanto falta?**

**Un par de cuadras **

**Bueno... **el chico hizo una expresión muy rara

**No te angusties, yo estaré contigo cuando me necesites ¿sí?**

**Como quieras... solo me importa que los profesores enseñen bien y punto **

Con cara de pocos amigos se paró y caminó hacia el remolque nuevamente, cogió su cámara y tomo fotos por la ventana, luego conecto esta e imprimió una de las imágenes, la cortó y la pegó en un gran cuaderno, sacó un lapicero de metal tallado muy lindo y empezó a escribir _"... esta es una fotografía de mi nueva ciudad, no me gusta, es demasiado colorida, lo único que quiero es estar solo un buen rato, no puedo sentarme a mirar por la ventana de adelante por que mi tío no para de hablar, dice que necesito amigos, pero yo se que eso no es cierto, no necesito a nadie, las personas estorban, no me importa lo que diga él, soy auto suficiente, solo yo puedo hacerme feliz, nadie puede ayudarme por que nadie sabe como me siento..."_

**Makubex! Ya llegamos!**

**Voy... **

Cogió su mochila y bajo del remolque, miró toda la cuadra, había distintas casas, muy lindas y grandes, una de ellas era de fachada en piedra y tenía un inmenso balcón, donde había una chica alta de cabello naranja, con un lazo rosa y un vestido azul, que lo miró con amabilidad y una sonrisa, Makubex le hizo un gesto de pocos amigos, y volteo la cara hacia lo que seria su nuevo hogar, abrió la negra reja mientras su tío sacaba las maletas grandes

**¿Dónde voy a dormir?**

**Escoge el cuarto que más te guste**

**Bueno... **

Entró a la casa y vio una escalera, subió por ella y llegó a un pasillo lleno de puertas, abrió una por una, todas eran habitaciones grandes, con enormes ventanales, al final del pasillo había un pequeño cuarto oscuro donde solo entraba una escalera, al subir se llegaba al ático, este era del tamaño de toda la planta inferior, tenia mucha menos iluminación y para el gusto de Makubex era perfecto. Dejó su mochila y bajó a ayudar a su tío.

**Ya encontré mi habitación ideal. **

**Así? Me lo supuse, compre esta casa por que sus habitaciones son lindas y amplias, sabía que alguna te gustaría, y dime ¿cual fue la elegida? **

**El ático**

**Quee? ¿¿Con tantos cuartos y me pides el ático?**

**Si, ¿hay algún problema en eso? Si te molesta puedo regresarme al remolque**

**No, esta bien, es tu gusto ¿no?**

**Mmm..., ¿te ayudo?**

**Si por favor, lleva tú ese maletín marrón y ese negro que yo llevo las demás maletas.**

**Pero son las más pequeñas y hasta tienen rueditas, ni siquiera necesito fuerza para llevarlas, enserio, déjame que te ayudo con las grandes **

**No! Puedes lastimarte, solo lleva esas hijo, yo puedo solo con estas, en verdad**

**¿Por que nunca me dejas ayudarte? ¡No soy un inútil sabes! ¡¡Puedo hacer millones de cosas que hasta quizá tu no puedas!**

**Maku...!**

Makubex salió corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos, sentía una opresión enorme en el pecho cada vez que su tío lo trataba de esa manera, parecía creer que él era de cristal y se podía quebrar con cualquier cosa que hiciera, todo el tiempo fue así desde que él tiene uso de razón su tío no lo dejaba hacer nada y eso lo hacia sentir inútil.

Subió las escaleras hasta llegar al pasillo, subió por las rusticas escaleras hacia el ático, y empezó a limpiarlo todo, para luego poder desempacar, sacó su ropa y la acomodó en un armario antiguo que se encontraba allí, notó que a pesar de la antigüedad de este, ni siquiera estaba podrida la madera aun servia y muy bien.

**Hasta tu que eres viejo, eres útil para alguien, pero yo aunque soy joven no puedo hacer nada por nadie, excepto por mí**

**Eso no es cierto hijo...**

**Que haces aquí? Que quieres?**

**Vine a disculparme, no quería herirte, lo siento**

**Por que haces esto? ¿Por qué tienes que hacerme creer que no sirvo? ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudar?**

**Por que tengo miedo... **

**Ah? Ja.. no te burles de mí, si algo fuera a pasarme, yo debería temer, no tu**

**Tengo mucho miedo que algo te suceda, como paso con mi hermano, a él no lo pude proteger, pero me prometí que a ti si te cuidaría**

**¿Cómo le sucedió a papá? ¿Nunca me dijiste que le paso cierto? Siempre me evadías y no terminabas de hablar **

**Creo que no es algo agradable de recordar...**

**¡¡Dímelo ahora! ¡¡Necesito saber! ¡¡Dime algo!**

**Bien pues yo... lo siento hijo, pero no tengo el valor para decírtelo aun, perdóname**

**No te importa que yo lo necesite ¿¿cierto, Claro como yo no lo recuerdo..., ¡¡yo no lo conocí! ¡¡Yo no sufro!... déjame solo, estoy desempacando y tengo que ordenar mis cosas**

**Lo siento Maku...**

Su tío se fue con lágrimas en los ojos, Makubex dedicó su día a ordenar su nuevo cuarto, una vez desocupado salió mientras unos hombres entraban para tapizarlo, él fue a revisar el resto de la casa, miró la sala de Tv. y el patio con piscina, fue al comedor y vio por la ventana cuando llegó un camión a la puerta de su casa y le dejó varias computadoras, serían unas 5, completas, tenían todos los accesorios necesarios, él llevó las máquinas al living y luego fue a la cocina

**tío...**

**dime hijo**

**Han traído unas computadoras, ¿son tuyas?**

**A ya llegaron espléndido, bueno pues sí y no**

**¿Sí y no? Decídete**

**yo las pedí y yo las pague, pero no son mías**

**¿Cómo así?**

**Son para ti**

**Todas?**

**Hasta la ultima tecla**

**Por que? **

**Es mi manera de pedirte que me des tiempo para contarte lo que por derecho tú debes saber sobre tu padre**

**¿Es un soborno?**

**No! No lo tomes a mal hijo, solo quiero que me disculpes, es una paga por tu sufrimiento**

**Mmm... con esto quieres decir que ya no me vas a contar lo de papá?**

**Para nada, con esto quiero decir que lo siento y que me des algo de tiempo, eso es todo, ¿ok?**

**Mmm... bueno pues, esta bien, cuando estés listo para decírmelo avísame, por que no dejare que lo olvides ¿correcto?**

**Correcto campeón! **Le dio la mano, luego jaló a Maku hacia su pecho y lo abrazó** eres idéntico a tu padre, en todo sentido, lamento ser tan duro pero es que lo extraño mucho, solo déjame quedarme así un minuto por favor **dijo mientras lloraba

**Bueno... esta bien... **no se veía muy emocionado por el abrazo mas bien se veía indiferente, tenia un gesto en el rostro que parecía decir "si te hace sentir bien, por mí esta bien, pero la verdad no me interesa"

Luego su tío fue al estudio a terminar unos documentos, le avisó que volvería algo tarde así que Makubex llevó las computadoras a su cuarto nuevo, abrió las cajas e instaló todas, hizo conexiones, instaló programas, personalizó las maquinas como mejor le pareció, así se quedo entretenido hasta las 7:25pm, su cuarto estaba listo, computadoras por todos lados, una amplia cama y un armario bastante sofisticado, sonó el timbre y fue a ver por la única ventana de la habitación, era la chica del lazo rosa, la miro con un gesto de incomodidad y bajó.

**Sí?**

**Hola! Soy Sakura Kakei y seré tu nueva vecina, mucho gusto, él es mi hermano Juubei, saluda!**

**Hola que tal... **QUE EMOCION UN VECINO NUEVO, ESTUPIDECES DE MI HERMANA BAH!

**Hola soy Makubex, ¿Qué es lo que quieren?**

**Solo saludar, y conocerte, se puede? **QUE LINDO ES! PARECE UN MUÑECO DE PORCELANA! AYY!

**Ahora estoy muy ocupado, quizá después**

**Oh bueno, te traje estas galletas, espero que te gusten**

**No me gusta el dulce, pero igual gracias, chao**

Y cerro la puerta, dejando a Sakura embobada y a Juubei riéndose de la cara de su hermana, dejó el plato en al mesa y volvió a su cuarto, mientras que los Kakei volvían a su casa

**Viste! Te dije que era lindo! Lo vi de lejos pero de cerca es mucho mejor**

**Parece que no le caes mucho, ¿te diste cuenta de la carota que puso cuando tocaste el timbre, no te quiere ni a ti ni a tus galletas Sakura, mejor déjalo tranquilo, o terminará odiándote **COMO YO

**Oh! Vamos Juubei no seas aburrido, ¡¡¡Makubex y Sakura! Que tal suena?**

**Olvídalo... **y luego caminó hasta su habitación

La noche se volvió fría, el viento soplaba mucho y los árboles se movían, Makubex preparó su mochila para mañana y se tomó un chocolate caliente (mas bien hirviendo), subió a su cuarto y se dio una ducha, se puso su pijama azul y se fue a dormir, en la cabecera de su cama había unos portarretratos con las fotos de su papá y de su mamá, los miró de reojo y quedó profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, el sol brillaba mucho, Makubex despertó y vio por la ventana unos pajaritos, aleteando, piando, saltando y haciendo todas esas cosas que hacen los pajaritos, se levantó y se dio una ducha, se vistió con el uniforme que le quedaba perfecto y bajó a desayunar.

**buenos días tío**

**Hola Maku! Que tal dormiste eh?**

**Bastante bien, ¿a qué hora volviste ayer? **

**A las 3:28am pero no tengo sueño, tranquilo, toma tu leche, que se hace tarde**

**Tomare un chocolate, la leche sola no me pasa, deberías saberlo, siempre a sido así**

**A... bueno, ¿quieres comerte unas tostadas? Hay miel y mermelada en el refrigerador**

**No me gusta el dulce y menos a primera hora, gracias, tomare este pan de queso y me iré, chao**

**Bu..bueno chao**

En la escuela, ya se había hecho un hábito muy extraño que Mina y Lita dejaran sus tardanzas, volvieron a llegar temprano, cosa muy sorpresiva para Kazuki y Juubei que toda la vida las vieron correr a la voz del timbre

**Hola Mina! ¿Cómo estas?**

**Kazu! Buenos días! **Dijo lanzándose a sus brazos mientras el solo enrojecía

**Bu... bubu... buenos días, ¿qué tal?**

**Muy bien jijijiji ¿qué tal te fue ayer con los exámenes?** PARA QUE PREGUNTAS? YA SABES QUE LE FUE MEJOR QUE A TI DE HECHO!

**Excelente! Estuvieron muy fáciles, no tuve problema alguno ¿y tu?**

**Ehhh... bueno pues yo... ¡Lantis! Que bueno que ya llegó! Me tenia algo que dar Jaja**

Y Mina corrió hacia el recién llegado a la velocidad de la luz, dejando a Kazuki muy confundido, luego llegó Shido con Lucy en la espalda muy dormida, los 5 que ya estaban en el salón lo miraron como esperando una explicación

**Que me ven? Veníamos conversando y se durmió de repente así que tuve que cargarla hasta el colegio **

**No la podías despertar? **Dijo Emishi que acababa de llegar detrás de ellos con una expresión de duda y una sonrisa pervertida

**E..ella no se despierta con facilidad, más es lo que me demoraría y llegaríamos tarde ambos** Y ESTE CUANDO LLEGO?

**Así que ya la has visto dormir ehh? **ÉL ES MI AMIGO PERO MI RIVAL DE AMOR BUUUU

**Claro y varias veces pero no como tú estas pensando **dijo con un gesto entre asombrado y espantado

**No será que durmieron juntos y no pudiste despertarla?**

**Que! Por supuesto que no maniático! El único que piensa así eres tu, ridículo!**

**Espero que no te hallas aprovechado de la inocencia de mi Lucy **Emishi tenia los ojos brillantes y emocionados

**Estas loco! Ella es mi amiga nada mas! Entendiste**

**Si claro, eres un pervertido Shido por eso debo protegerla de ti todo el tiempo y a toda costa, seré su príncipe protector!**

**Mátate Emishi! Hablas huev...**

**SHIDO! **Grito Himiko evitando que Shido diga algo indebido

**Himiko que quieres? No te metas! Siempre me estas fregando!**

**No tienes derecho a responderle así a nadie por mas que moleste o te incomode **

**Por que no te metes en tus propios asuntos eh? Ve a tu asiento, conmigo no te metas**

**Eres un sucio animal Shido, jamás vas a cambiar, sigues siendo grosero y desesperante**

**Y tu sigues siendo entrometida y renegona **

**Ooooooohhh... buenos días! Holaa! Holaa! Holaaa! Jajá jajá **dijo Lucy bostezando mientras se estiraba

**Lucy que bueno que despertó mi bella durmiente! **Grito Emishi dando vueltas en un pie

**Aléjate fenómeno! **dijo Shido mientras le tiraba un manazo en la cara a Emishi quien salió volando hacia unas carpetas

**Buenos días Shido! **Grito Lucy saltando sobre la espalda de Shido dándole besitos en la cara

**Hey yaa entendí! Bájate! Yaa! Yaaa!** ELLA QUIERE HACERME SONROJAR NO? LO HACE SOLO POR QUE SABE QUE ODIO QUE ME BESEN

**Jajá jajá, que lindo! Por que reniegas tan temprano, jijijijiji, y por que se peleaban eh?**

**Otra vez por que este bicho raro no entiende que nosotros no tenemos nada excepto amistad **

**Emishi! Cuantas veces debo repetirte que entre Shido y yo no hay nada, nunca hubo, ni habrá **

**Entonces tengo chance? **QUE TE DÉ ESPERANZAS SHI!

**No, Tengo mejores cosas que hacer como... pasear a mi pez dorado, jajaja**

**Eres tan detallista Lucita! Tan Noble que pasea a su pez dorado! Eso es amor a los animales!**

**Hay no! Mejor vamos a otro lado Shido ¡¡arre! Jajaja **grito mientras saltaba hacia su espalda como todos los días

**Lucy no sé porque pero cuando estoy contigo me siento burro de carga **

**jajajajajaj vamos al patio, platero, Digo Shido!**

**Suficiente bájate!**

**Noo mentira mentíra! Jajaja sorry sí?**

**Ok... aun no entiendo por que hago todo esto**

**Llevas toda tu vida cargándome no te quejes ahora jijiji**

**Debí detenerla cuando pude, apenas la conocí o una semana después de empezar el preescolar**

**No te quejes! Me adoras! Admítelo**

**Me estas convenciendo de que eso sea verdad**

**Que no me quieres? Buuuuaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Noo mentira si te quiero, Enserio! Y mucho! Jaja**

**Ya lo sabia!**

**Chantajista...**

**Jijiji, oye Shido ya llego Lantis? **

**Si, por que la pregunta ehh? Ehh? jijijji**

**No te burles! Si ya sabes por que... **estaba muy roja

**Ok... solo era broma jaja**

Terminaron de llegar todos los del salón se ubicaron, conversaron, Shido aun trataba de que Emishi deje de llorar por que creía perder al amor de su vida (que realmente ni lo miraba), Lucy conversaba con Lantis sobre la importancia de las espadas y **/PIIII/** entró el profesor Zagato al aula, Esmeralda se arregló el cabello mirando al profesor, mientras su hermano le lanzaba una mirada des aprobatoria

**Buon Iorno studenti **

**Buon Iorno insegnante!**

**Antes de iniciar nuestra clase, les presentare a su nuevo compañero, trátenlo bien, por que si no los repruebo ¿questo bene? **(¿Esta bien?) **Adelante, preséntate**

**Bien pues, buenos días**

Ingreso un chico no mayor de 15 años (cuando todos allí tenían 16 o 17), con rasgos algo femeninos, ojos vacíos e indiferentes, el uniforme le quedaba bastante bien, tenia una maleta negra era bastante sencilla, con una llave colgando y un mp3 en el bolsillo de la camisa.

**Mi nombre es Makubex y vengo de la escuela IEIS de Madrid **

**Excelente!... ¿¿Que es eso? **Dijo Ginji mirando a Mina para que le diera una explicación, pero ella a su vez miró a Yukihico, quien con un tono apacible y una sonrisa respondió la pregunta de Ginji

**IEIS o también llamada la escuela genial, es una escuela que tiene varias sucursales es muchas partes del mundo, es famosa por que solo ingresan chicos con un coeficiente intelectual superior máximo, también llamados genios, llevan 30 cursos entre los cuales hay distintos idiomas, sus siglas significan Instituto Especial del Intelecto Superior**

**Ahí estudiabas? **Dijo Ginji intentando que su "cerebruto" asimile lo rápido que habló Yukihico

**Pues sí...**

Todos quedaron perplejos, Ban lo miraba intensamente como buscando algún indicio de duda, para descubrirle la mentirita, pero el chico estaba muy seguro de ello como para pensar que mentía.

**¿Y cuantos años tienes eh?** Le grito Ban con una expresión maliciosa al confuso chico **por que no pareces tener mas de 10 ¿mmm? **

**tengo 13**

Todo el salón gritó **13!**

**Me voy por los 14 este mes... **

**Eso quiere decir que tendré un pupilo nuevo, no te preocupes, manejar este lugar es sencillo **dijo Paris con una sonrisa arrogante de superioridad

**¿¿Que? ¿Cuándo tuviste algún pupilo? Además, tu no manejas nada aquí ¿o sí? Desde que te conozco, no has sido mas que un estorbo en la clase **Dijo Shido riéndose por lo bajo

**Ja... ja muy gracioso Fuyuki, no soy tan deprimente como tu, yo soy superior, y ¿cómo puedes saber que hago o dejo de hacer? Sí siempre estas castigado ¿ah?**

**Jaaaa... si seguro, para mí aun eres solo un mocoso engreído**

**Pues tú eres un neandertal, cavernícola!**

**Basta! Los dos se van de mi clase ahora!**

**Pero Prof. ¿¿yo? **AFUERA CON SHIDO? YO?

**Los dos!**

**Pero... **OTRA VEZ CASTIGADO? Y MÁS CON ESTE HIJITO DE MAMI ARGG!

**AHORA!**

Los dos salieron apresurados del aula, como impulsados por una gran fuerza llamada poca-paciencia-del-Prof. , se miraban de lejos, desde que se conocieron, tuvieron rivalidades, Paris tenia un gran Ego y Shido era experto haciéndolo ver como idiota, la clase empezó, Makubex se sentó detrás de Ginji y miró su libro dándole vueltas una y otra vez

**Que pasa mocoso genio ¿no entiendes italiano? **Dijo Ban con algo de burla

**Io sono un conversatore competente **(yo soy un hablador experto)

**quello buono io anche **(que bueno yo también)

**non sembra **(no parece)

**¿quel problema ha col libro? **(¿Que problema tienes con el libro?)

**è troppo facile! ¡Io non posso credere che è di quinto anno! **(Es muy fácil! No puedo creer que sea de quinto año!)

**Mocoso arrogante!**

**Mmm... ¿cómo van en el cuaderno?**

**Lita, préstame tu cuaderno para el mocoso un rato... gracias... ten niño**

**Gracias... mmm...**

**No entiendes?**

**La letra no es tan mala, no te preocupes**

**Gr... no lo decía por la letra!**

**Bueno, a decir verdad están bastante atrasados, yo ya terminé el curso completo, este salón va a retrasarme mucho**

**Si no te gusta vete! ¡No me agrada la gente que habla mal de lo que no conoce!**

**No te metas conmigo si no quieres problemas!**

**Que sucede? ¿No entienden la clase?**

**Yo si la entiendo, no tengo problema, pero quizá el mocosito nuevo necesite algo de ayuda... **_psicológica _susurró Ban, en tono de burla

**Io posso singolo grazie **(puedo solo gracias)

**questo bene **(esta bien) ESTE CHICO PRONUNCIA BASTANTE BIEN, SUPONGO QUE SERA BUENO EN MI CURSO

El profesor se fue a otras carpetas para explicarles mejor a los que no comprendieron, mientras tanto Ban y Makubex se miraban con odio

**¿¿Ban? ¿¿¿¿Ban? ¿¡¿Ban?**

**Ah? Oh... Ginji... que quieres?**

**Te estoy hablando... en que piensas? **

**qualsiasi cosa **

**May!**

**Baka! Dije nada en italiano!**

**Aaa... no soy bueno para los idiomas jeje**

**Y para nada... bueno ¿qué quieres?**

**Te decía que no entiendo la clase, explícame**

**Bueno... **

Cuando terminó la clase, muchos se acercaron al chico nuevo para conversar, pero él no ponía mucho de su parte, solo los miraba y respondía con monosílabos: si, no, aja, ya, ok, etc.

Ingresó la profesora Hevn, tomo unas practicas, Makubex no tuvo ni un solo error, es mas fue el primero en entregar, la profesora estaba encantada con él, durante la clase del profesor Natsuhiko hicieron una práctica trivial sobre las características de los dinosaurios, Yukihico levantaba la mano y su hermano lo ignoraba dándole pase a otros

**QUE NO VEZ QUE TENGO LA MANO ELEVADA?**

**No me hables en ese tono! Soy tu profesor!**

**Como profesor que es debe darle oportunidades a todos! No ignorarme!**

**Yo dejo responder a quien me parezca mejor!**

**Ya me harté! Yo me largo!**

**Te pondré evasión de clase si te vas!**

**No me importa!**

Yukihico tomo sus cosas y se fue del aula, Natsuhiko solo lo miró de mala gana y prosiguió con la clase, grito a Ginji por decir _"me parece que el triceratops era un dinosaurio pero como dice tri, entonces debe ser tres... cera... tops debió ser pariente de los topos, en conclusión creo que el triceratops es... ¡¡la fusión de tres topos de cera!" _además le bajo varios puntos por esa conclusión tan estúpida, estaba reprendiendo a Lucy por una respuesta herrada cuando... **/PIIII/ recreo, pueden retirarse... **dijo con la voz un poco angustiada

**Hola soy Ginji Amano!**

**Aa.. que bien **

**Tú eres Makubex no?**

**Sí...**

**Te gusta esta escuela? A mi sí! Por que yo también soy nuevo ¿sabes?**

**Veamos... No... que bien y no me importa**

**Ohhh... bueno ¿POR QUÉ ME RESPONDE ASI? ¿DIJE ALGO MALO? **

**Hey mocoso! ¿Quién te crees para tratar así a la gente eh, Te recuerdo que estas en desventaja por que eres nuevo y a nadie le importaría si te fueras, no puedes tratar mal a la gente por ser amables, ¡¡entendiste!**

**No me importa lo que digas, jamás estoy en desventaja**

**¿¿¿Quieres ver que tan en desventaja esta tu puño con el mío? ¿Ah? Te voy a...**

**Ban! Déjalo tal vez quiere estar solo y yo lo molesto, lo siento Makubex, no te quitare mas tu tiempo, adiós.**

**Que? Pero Ginji! Cómo se te ocurre! Él es el que tiene que pedir disculpas no tu!**

**Vámonos Ban! Por favor**

**Bueno... **cuando pasó al lado de Makubex, Ban le susurro en el oído_esto no se quedará así niño, te las voy a cobrar, vas a ver_

Makubex se estremeció un poco, jamás lo habían amenazado en su vida, tuvo la ligera sensación de que Ban tenia razón, pero no quería dar su brazo a torcer, así que prosiguió con su actitud, la clase de Geografía estuvo bien amenizada con unos videos, de los que luego el Prof. Paúl tomó un examen sorpresa, para mal de Ginji quien estuvo jugando ping ball con Mina durante al película, luego ingresó el profesor favorito de todo el colegio, el Prof. Akabane, con su pálida piel y su sonrisa maquiavélica

**Buenos Días Muchachos, espero que hoy tengan muchas ganas de jalar el curso **

Muchos solo lo miraron de reojo, pero Makubex lo miró fijamente, directo a los ojos

**Veo que tenemos un nuevo prisionero, ¿nombre? **

**Makubex**

**Mmm... sea bienvenido al infierno señor Makubex, espero que lo pase muy mal aquí, le advierto que intentaré ponerle un rojo en la libreta a toda costa ¿qué le parece?**

**¿Es un reto? Por que si es así, me parece genial**

**Un chico interesante eh, jajaja, señor Midou y señor Amano, es su primera clase conmigo también ¿no es así? **

**Sí, pero ya sabia varias cosas sobre usted**

**Yo... yo... eto.. yo... no sabia nada, lo juro**

**Jajaja, por lo que veo ustedes dos son muy distintos, el señor Midou es desafiante, mientras que Amano es bastante, miedoso diría yo ¿no?**

**Yo... yo... no tengo miedo... **_creo_

**Bien, empecemos con algo fácil, segunda clase del año, mmm... que tal si iniciamos con la 2da Guerra Mundial ¿eh Señorita Natsumi?**

**¿¿Ah? Eto... sí... esta bien... jeje**

**excelente, entonces puede empezar a exponer**

**¿¿¿Que? Pero no eh leído nada sobre el tema!**

**Yo le pregunte si le parecía bien y me dijo que si, entonces supongo que nos puede dar una introducción al tema, ya que para afirmar algo uno debe saber de que se trata primero ¿no le parece?**

**Eto... bien pues sí... pero...**

**Ok! ¿Sabe algo del tema?**

**No pero...**

**Bien, cero! Siéntese, señor Juubei empiece el tema**

**Sí! La 2da guerra Mundial se inició... **(20 minutos después)

**Excelente, 16, como ya dijo el señor Juubei, los implicados en la guerra fueron dos bloques, ¿cuales señor Yaten? **

**Los Aliados y los Nazi-fascistas **

**Correcto! ...**

Al término de la clase varios tenían sus ceros bien puestos, como Himiko, Ginji, Seiya, Emishi, esmeralda quien ganó su cero por que le dio vergüenza hablar, no por que no supiera, y otros ganaron una nota bastante miserable a comparación de lo que habían expuesto, durante la clase de computación, todos quedaron asombrados con la rapidez de Makubex en el teclado, hasta el profesor quedo sorprendido, el chico ni miraba las teclas, solo las presionaba, no tenia errores ortográficos y además no demoraba nada. El profesor le puso una nota excelente y... **/PIIII/** la hora de salida llegó, Juubei tenia practica de football, así que acompañó a Lita a la vez que le llevaba la maleta, caminaron hasta el portón, le dio un beso y se fue. Lita cogió su maleta y se fue a casa con Mina. Kazuki se quedó en el taller de Arte, mientras que Ginji y Ban se fueron a un local de Arcade (juegos de video), estuvieron jugando peleas, carreras, dance dance revolution y hasta air table, antes de salir vieron a Makubex en uno de los juegos de estrategia "cazador de almas 5" Ginji se acercó a saludar.

**hola!**

**¿Otra vez tu? ¿Que quieres?**

**Lo siento ¿Te molesto?**

**Si, ¿que quieres?**

**Nada solo saludar, conocerte un poco mas, animarte**

**Animarme?**

**Si es que te ves algo triste y pensé..**

**Pensaste?... pues pensaste mal, no necesito de nadie, estoy bien solo, déjame tranquilo**

**Ginji! Vámonos! No quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí!**

**Ban! No seas descortés, él esta solo, y yo quiero ser su amigo **dijo Ginji sonriente

**No me gusta que piensen que por andar solo debo estar triste o necesitando a alguien, ¡lárgate!**

**Vez! Nadie lo quiere y el no quiere a nadie, vamos a casa**

**A mi me interesa ser su amigo! Yo creo que todos necesitamos de alguien con quien compartir nuestras opiniones, nuestros sentimientos, nuestras penas y nuestras alegrías ¿no? **

**Pues a mí me parece que eres un imbécil! Las personas que necesitan de los demás son solo débiles parásitos, yo no soy así! No necesito de ti ni de tu lástima ¡vete de una vez!**

Ban se acercó y le lanzó un puñetazo tal, que el muchacho voló hasta la esquina con sangre en el labio

**¡¡No Ban! ¡Déjalo! ¡¡No lo golpees!** Gritaba Ginji mientras jalaba a su amigo del brazo con todas sus fuerzas, para que no golpee al chico otra vez

**¡¡Basta! ¡¡maldito mocoso! A Ginji no lo vas a tratar como te de la gana pequeña escoria! El es mi amigo y no voy a dejar que siga tratando con gentuza miserable y triste como tu! **

**Ban ya basta! Por favor! **

**Cállate Ginji, Escucha niño, no tienes derecho a tratar así a gente como Ginji que solo quiere ayudar a amargados como tu, ¡¡entendiste!**

**Yo trato a la gente mal cuando me place **

**Solo puedes tratar mal a la gente en dos casos, uno, cuando te ofenden y dos, cuando ofenden a los que quieres, en este caso me voy por la segunda por que Ginji es mi amigo**

**Por que insiste en hablarme ¿eh, ¿no tiene nada mejor que hacer? **

**Lo que sucede es lo siguiente, como Ginji es un imbécil de corazón blando, él quería que el chico nuevo se sintiera mas a gusto en el aula, por eso quería hablar mas con el, pero eso tu no lo podrás entender jamás, por que solo eres un niño estúpido y testarudo que no vale nuestro tiempo.**

Makubex bajó la cabeza, enmudecido, y las lagrimas empezaron a caer de su rostro, no tenia ninguna expresión, solo dejaba las lagrimas caer, Ginji se le acercó y le puso la mano sobre la cabeza diciendo

**No tienes por que estar solo, todos queremos tener a alguien que nos haga sentir bien, puedes andar conmigo si quieres **

**Gracias, pero tengo que irme ahora o mi tio se preocupara**

**Bien nos vemos mañana, o ya se! Por que no vas a mi casa, si! Ve hoy en la tarde! Y tomamos lonche, siempre y cuando Ban no se lo coma todo, por que le gusta mucho quitarme la comida y...**

**Ginji! Creo que ya entendió... esta es la dirección, ve en la tarde, si puedes avísanos antes de ir, este es mi N° de celular y este es el de Ginji, y si no puedes mejor, mas panes para mí**

**Ban! No digas eso... bueno nos vemos luego Makubex **

Makubex tomo su maletín, cogió su ticket del juego ganado y se marchó, pensando que, después de todo, no había sido un mal día, había gente interesante en su nueva escuela, y Ginji lo había entendido perfectamente, le agrada su perseverancia, generalmente la gente pierde interés en su amistad cuando el los trata mal, nadie se pone a pensar que quizás el solo lo hace para probarlos o para ver si vale la pena su amistad, Ban también lo ayudo, a su manera claro, ese chico le daba algo de miedo, era muy misterioso y serio, parecia muy agresivo y lo llamaba mocoso todo el tiempo, no parecía tener deseos de llevarse bien con la gente, excepto con Ginji, al llegar a su casa no había nadie, solo se metió a la ducha y con una sonrisa en el rostro se dijo a si mismo

**Voy a ir a visitarlos, no pierdo nada, solo algo de tiempo y gano... bueno la verdad, no se que pueda ganar con esto pero... tengo curiosidad **


	4. Cap4 diganme ¿que es amistad?

**Capítulo 4. – Díganme ¿qué es amistad:**

Ban y Ginji llegaron a su casa corriendo y peleándose por quien iría a bañarse primero, Ban corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello y le cerró la puerta en la cara, Ginji lagrimeo un poco gritando **"eres malo Ban! Sal de ahí antes que me haga pipi!"**, Como Ban se reía y no salía, él tuvo una idea NO ME AGUANTO! ¿¿QUE SE SENTIRA HACER EN BOLSITA, bueno ya se imaginaran que hizo, luego de eso lavó sus manitas y decidió ir a hacer la comida (en realidad solo fue a revisar si había algo en la cocina), no encontró nada mas que marshmellows, quienes poco a poco fueron siendo engullidos por el chico trueno, por eso decidió recurrir al mejor invento para los que no saben cocinar él... "DELIVERY", se disponía a marcar cuando su celular timbró y con la boca llena de los coloridos dulcecitos suaves contestó

**Horla!**

**¿Aló? ¿Ginji?**

**Shri shoy io**

**Hola soy Makubex, quería decirte que voy a ir en la tarde a tu casa, si puedo claro**

**Aahh, graro puejes verir... glup, ven nomás, etoo mas bien, ¿¿sabes cocinar? **

**Si obtuve mi titulo de gourmet en Le couccine, el año pasado**

**Genial! Hace mucho que no como algo decente jajaja, ¿por qué no vienes y cocinas algo?**

**¿Yo? ¿Cocinando en tu casa? ¿Hoy?¿Tu probarías mi comida?**

**Veamos... sí, sí, sí y Claro! Jajaja**

**Mmm... bueno, entonces voy a dejarle una nota a mi tío en el freezer**

**¡¡Muy bien! Nos vemos**

Ginji corrió al baño, tomo la manija, abrió la puerta y grito 

**Ban! Ya viene Makubex! Va a cocinarnos algo rico! Wiii**

**Ginji! Cierra la maldita puerta que me estoy bañando BAKA!**

**Sorry, la cierro por que si no, se te congelara el amiguito jajaja**

**Cierra la maldita puerta que tengo frío!**

**Bien, bien, tranquilo, óyeme, Makubex sabe cocinar! Y vamos a comer algo que no sea comida de cajita!**

**¿Pensé que te gustaba esa comida? **

**Bueno si por que algunas cajas traen premio, o puedo pedir la cajita alegre**

**Feliz**

**Bueno como sea, esa la que trae el muñequito!**

**¿¿Y? ¿Solo por eso te gustaba?**

**Pues si, ya me había aburrido de esa clase de comida, un poco, ¿chatarra?**

**Valla! Al fin dijiste algo coherente, me parece bien que quieras probar otra clase de comida, pero ¿cómo se te ocurrió lo de Makubex? **

**Como él sabe tantas cosas, pensé que sabría cocinar y le pregunte **

**Bueno, ahora ¿puedes hacerme un favor?**

**Claro! ¿Que tengo que hacer?**

**Acércate **el se acercó un poco

**Bien ahora dime **

**No acércate un poco mas **se acercó hasta que su oído chocara con la boca de Ban

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LARGATE QUE ME ESTOY BAÑANDO! ¿¿¿NO CONOCES LA PALABRA PRIVACIDAD? ¡¡BAKA!**

**Ban malo! No tenias que gritarme! Abuu, me voy a leer "negra aguada y los 7 gigantes" antes que llegue Makubex**

**¿Ah? ¿No será blanca nieves y los 7 enanitos?**

**Es que yo escribí una versión en la que se incendia el bosque, se derritió la nieve y blanca se quemó, así que se volvió negra, además los enanitos huyeron despavoridos, por eso ella tuvo que contratar a los mejores jugadores de la NBA**

**Baka! Lárgate de una vez!**

Al rato Ban salió ya cambiado, luego entro Ginji, se baño y se vistió, se sentaron alrededor de la mesa a esperar que Makubex llegara

**Ban tengo hambre! **Chillo Ginji mientras se volvía a su forma Chibi y le daba un buen mordisco a la mesa

**Deja la maldita mesa BAKA! **Pero cuando lo jalo para que quite los caninos de su amada (y carísima) mesita, Ginji se le lanzo encima y se empezó a comer su mano, Ban lo estaba agitando con mucha fuerza en el aire cuando **/Ding - Dong/ **sonó el timbre, Ginji y Ban se miraron y gritaron juntos

**Makubex!**

**Llego la comida!**

**Ban! **

**Digo... llegó nuestro amigo **

Ginji corrió a la puerta y le saltó encima a Makubex

**Llegaste!**

**Ouch!**

**Sorry! Jeje que bueno que viniste!**

**Si... claro, francamente, estoy pensando en ya no volver**

**Pero si recién llegas!**

**Y con esa recibida mis huesos corren peligro**

**jeee lo lamento! Pasa, Ban esta adentro **

**¿Ban? ¿Tu amigo?**

**Sí! Él vive conmigo, pasa y te muestro la casa**

**Bueno...**

Makubex se sentía algo intimidado, Ban ciertamente le daba miedo, no era como su tío o como Ginji que no le decían nada si los trataba mal, él le decía cosas que jamás imagino que alguien se atreviera a decirle.

La casa era bastante amplia, junto a la sala, estaba la cocina, detrás de esta una escalera y junto a ella el baño, Makubex supuso que arriba estaban los cuartos, sacaron las compras y empezaron a cocinar (aunque Ginji solo decía guaauu, genial y wooo, Ban estaba en su cuarto, así que ¿adivinen quien cocinaba?), al terminar, Maku y Ginji fueron a la sala para comer allí, por que Makubex se negó a comer con Ban, además de pasada veían TV, Maku empezó a notar las grandes diferencias entre Ginji y Ban, Ginji era mas desenvuelto, no le importaba comer con las manos o embarrarse un poco con salsa, en cambio Ban, no tocaba para anda la comida, solo usaba los cubiertos, con bastante elegancia por cierto y sí usaba servilleta. Mientras a Ginji le gustaban los dulces y los snacks, a Ban le gustaba fumar y tomar café.

Un rato después de terminar de comer, fueron al cuarto de Ginji, era bastante alegre, con juegos y colores, tenia peluches y un play station, dibujos colgados, cortinas amplias y coloridas, grandes ventanales, juguetes regados por todas partes, pistas de carreras, robots, posters de cosas extrañas y algo deformes, además de un teléfono celular con lucecitas que se encontraba en el velador.

**¡¡taran! Este es mi cuarto, ¿te gusta?**

**Bueno pues... la verdad, no, es demasiado colorido para mi gusto, pero, es tuyo**

**¿¿No te gusta? Buaaaa, un momento, si no te gusta lo colorido, se de un lugar que va a gustarte**

**¿¿Cual?**

**¡¡¡El cuarto de Ban! **

**Noooo... allí no me acerco ni loco que estuviera, para serte sincero, tu amigo me da pánico, no quiero saber nada de él**

**Ban me pega, me grita, me dice Baka y me trata mal, pero... el lo hace en broma o por llamarme la atención, no lo hace por dañarme, yo se que me quiere, confío en Ban mas que en mi mismo Y QUIEN NO SI NO ERES RESPONSABLE CON NADA, TU PECESITO DURO 2 HORAS, POR QUE TE OLVIDASTE DE SACARLO DE SU BOLSITA, TU GATO MURIÓ DE INANICIÓN UN MES DESPUÉS QUE TE OLVIDARAS DE SU EXISTENCIA, TERMINASTE CON TU ULTIMA NOVIA POR QUE OLVIDASTE SU CUMPLEAÑOS, SU NOMBRE, SU DIRECCIÓN, TELEFONO, VIPER Y BÁSICAMENTE TE OLVIDASTE QUE ELLA, ERA TU NOVIA, GENERALMENTE NO HACES LA TAREA Y SIEMPRE OLVIDAS TODO, CONCLUSIÓN, ES MUCHO MEJOR CONFIAR EN BAN creo que eso es importante en una amistad, creer en tus amigos sobre los demás**

**Valla! Eso suena, muy... , es lo mas... **

**¿¿Lo mas?**

**Lo mas estúpido que eh oído, pero es tu manera de pensar ¿ne?**

**Eh bueno si, y bien cuéntame mas de ti**

**No hay mucho que decir, vivo con mi tío, de país en país, el es arquitecto privado para un hombre muy famoso, así que debe ir para donde el tipo le mande, yo eh vivido con el siempre, me cambian mucho de escuela y me da igual, me gustan las computadoras, cámaras y todo lo que sea electrónico, no puedo vivir sin esas cosas**

**Valla! Tu vida es emocionante, ¿por que viajas con tu tío? ¿Que dicen tus padres? **

**Mamá murió cuando yo nací, papá murió unos años después, creo que fue cuando yo tenia año y algo mas, no recuerdo a ninguno, solo tengo fotos suyas**

**Al menos tienes fotos, yo no tengo nada de mis padres, ni sus nombres, ja... no se como eran ni si me querían, no se como eran sus sonrisas ni nada**

**Así que tenemos algo en común al fin y al cabo**

**¡Ban también! El tampoco conoció a sus padres, él vivía con su abuela, y ella me odiaba jijiji**

**Así que Midou también, interesante**

**Pero creo que eso debería contártelo él mismo**

**No me parece buena ide...**

**¡Vamos! **Ginji se puso detrás de él y lo empujó hasta el cuarto de Ban, abrió la puerta y grito

**¡¡Ban! ¿¿Dónde estas?**

Al no oír a Ban responderle, Ginji se metió a buscarlo, quizá estuviese en la habitación de al lado, donde tenia una mini biblioteca, mientras tanto, Maku perdía su timidez e ingresaba al cuarto, era lindo a su parecer, un cuarto oscuro, una pequeña y redonda ventanita lo adornaba, tenía varias lámparas de estilo renacentista, la cama era amplia, cuadrada y café, los muebles de caoba natural le daban un aspecto exquisito y elegante, en una de las paredes se encontraba una repisa llena de autos de colección, desde los mas antiguos hasta los extremadamente futuristas, unos deportivos y otros elegantes, sobre la cabecera de la cama había una pintura, de autor desconocido, era una serpiente marrón de ojos grandes y azules muy oscuros como el cielo nocturno, elevó la manó intentado alcanzar las enormes pupilas del reptil...

**NO LO TOQUES! **Gritó Ban desde la puerta mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, con una expresión colérica, molesta y bastante intimidante

**Lo siento muchísimo, yo... solo lo miraba, y esto... es una obra muy buena... solo quería saber que clase se pintura es y...**

**Puedes mirar pero no tocar, ¿que quieres aquí?**

**Ginji me trajo a buscarte**

**Bueno, te dejare solo por que hoy hiciste la comida, ¿donde esta el Baka?**

**En la otra habitación, buscándote **

**Ok, ¡¡¡¡Ginji! ¿¿Donde te metiste? Baka! ¿¿Que haces en mi ropero?**

**Pensé que quizás allí te encontraría, jii, ¿¿donde estabas?**

**Hablando por teléfono, me llamaron del banco**

**Aahh, bueno, quería que Makubex viera tu cuarto porque el mío no le gusto**

**Así que el mocoso tiene buen gusto, la verdad Ginji tu cuarto es demasiado encendido, yo creo que es espantoso**

**Gracias por apoyar mi gusto colorido Ban, amiguito**

**Baka, Bien mocoso ¿qué te pareció mi habitación? **

**Me gusta muchísimo, tienes un buen gusto**

**Lo sé, ahora debo irme, tengo un par de asuntos que resolver**

**Ban! ¿¿Adónde vas? ¿No me llevas? ¿¿Me traes algo?**

**Que espeso eres Baka, voy al Banco, no te llevo y tampoco te traeré nada**

**Tacaño!**

**Sí! Mi billetera es muy importante para mí, me voy, no rompan nada y no te comas mis marshmellows**

**Etoo... ¿¿marshmellows? ¿¿Cuales? ¿¿Tenias de esos?**

**Maldición! Ya te los comiste ¿no!**

**Estaban feos, no me gustaron te lo juro!**

**Contigo en casa no puedo guardar nada, Baka, me voy**

Ban se fue al Banco, mientras Ginji y Makubex jugaban en el play station, unas calles mas allá, en una casa roja, un chico de cabello negro introducía la llave a una cerradura a la vez que daba leves golpes a la puerta para anunciar su llegada

**Señora Shidou! Hola! ¿Hay alguien?**

**Hola Shido! ¿Cómo estas hijito? Pasa, ¿quieres que llame a Lucy?**

**Gracias, si por favor, llámela**

**Ok, en la heladera hay torta, sírvete**

**Gracias **fue a la cocina, cogió su platito y se sirvió un pedazo de torta de chocolate

**Esta rico? ** susurró Lucy en su oído, abrazándolo por la espalda, mientras el se sonrojaba

**Sí! Esta muy bueno, se nota que tu no lo hiciste**

**Jaja muy gracioso chico, y ¿qué haces aquí?**

**Quería probar mi llave nueva, y vine a verte, si no donde más podría probarla**

**No te la di para que vinieras a fregarme a tu gusto, te la di por que confió en ti**

**Debiste dármela antes, la de mi casa tú la tienes desde 6to grado, y siempre vas a fregarme, así que tengo derecho a hacerlo yo ahora**

**No es lo mismo! Por que yo soy mujer!**

**Y? No hay nada que ver que no halla visto antes**

**Eso no es cierto! Lo máximo que has visto es mi ropa interior, y ¡¡no tendrías por que haberla visto! **

**Fue casual! Además yo te veo como mi hermana, no hay problema, en cambio tu...**

**Que! ¿Yo que hice! **

**Entraste a mi cuarto cuando salía de la ducha, que no me abras visto, depravada **

**No tengo la culpa que seas un impúdico que anda desnudo por su cuarto**

**Es mi cuarto! Puedo andar como quiera por allí, además me estaba secando, y tu entraste sin tocar la puerta**

**No había nada que ver! No tenia una lupa a la mano para ver tus cosititas **

**Ja! Muy chistosa, como se nota que no me viste...**

**Shido! ¿¿Que tal esta el pastel hijito?**

**Ah! Muy rico señora, gracias**

**Que bueno, Bien ya me voy a la oficina, no se queden hasta muy tarde ¿sí, si salen me avisan por el celular, y pueden comer todo el pastel que quieran **

**Sí mami, Vuelve pronto! No demores y nada de hablar con extraños! Jijiji**

**Eso no es lo que digo ¿yo? Jajaja, Shido cuídamela ¿sí, que no se desabrigue**

**Si señora no se preocupe, yo le cuido a la bebe jajá jajá**

**Ja.. Payaso!**

**Que lindos! Pórtense bien, Lucy si llama tu padre, dile que llame otro día, adiós**

**Ok bye!**

**Hey Shido! ¿Vamos a mi cuarto a escuchar unos Cd´s nuevos que compre? **

**Ok, pero esta vez no tengo que limpiar ¿no? La ultima vez tuve que ayudarte a asearlo todo**

**Tu mismo dijiste que eres como mi hermano, y los hermanos se ayudan Onii-san **_(hermano mayor)_

**Cuándo te conviene ¿no, vamos**

Subieron las amplias escaleras hasta la puerta grande, ingresaron a una habitación roja, bastante adornada, con ventanas grandes, una cama suave y naranja, había muchos peluches, y muchísimas fotografías de Lucy con sus padres y con Shido, Lucy chiquita con su vestidito amarillo y Shidito con un short azul y polo de osito en un parque, y otras 10 fotos, todas de distintas edades y con Shido, no por gusto habían sido vecinos desde siempre, se llevaban muy bien y además se tenían una confianza muy difícil de adquirir, prácticamente eran hermanos, encendieron el Mini componente y pusieron un par de Cd´s de su música favorita, cuando Shido quedo con la mirada directa en Lucy

**¿Que pasa? ¿Tengo algo raro en la cara?**

**Te vez preocupada ¿sucede algo? **

**Papá se fue de nuevo, volvieron a pelearse y creo que no volverá a visitarme este mes, ya debería estar acostumbrada ¿no?**

**Desde que se divorciaron ya no sufres tanto como antes, ya sabes, ellos se pelean cuando tu papá las viene a visitar**

**Si por eso yo tengo que ir a verlo, por que si no, el no vuelve hasta que mamá lo olvide**

**¿Cómo lo soportas? Eres genial, yo no estaría tan feliz como tu lo estas a diario, si mis padres se pelearan como los tuyos, lo bueno de los míos es que están juntos, lo malo es que no lo parece, con algo de suerte se dan los buenos días**

**Bueno, si logro ser feliz, es por ti, siempre me apoyas en todo, gracias**

**No eres tú la única loca histérica que me sigue en las bromas a los profesores y en las burlas a los demás, creo que para ser justos nos complementamos **Shido poso en ella una mirada de ternura que no le daba a nadie

**No me mires así! Me pones nerviosa!**

**Todas dicen lo mismo, pero no puedo detenerlo es mi encanto natural e inevitable, la verdad es que te miraba así por que te amo **

**¿Enserio? Yo también te amo mucho, eres el gran amor de mi vida **se dieron un piquito, rápido pero significativo, ella se abrazó a su pecho, él le devolvió el abrazo y empezaron a reírse como locos, para ellos era como un saludo, un simple y sencillo piquito, solo significaba un "te quiero mucho"

**No, mentira jaja solo me preguntaba, que tal te va con Lantis, ya tenias todo fríamente calculado ¿no?**

**No me va nada con Lantis, no se lo dije aun**

**¿Pero por que? ayer paresias muy convencida de decírselo**

**Pero cuando lo intente, me dio algo de... no sé... ¿vergüenza? **

**Oh! Vamos, tu no eres así, tu no tienes vergüenza de nada, eres una desvergonzada**

**Jajaja igual que tu, sabes a veces pienso que Lantis no llegará a darse cuenta que me gusta, hasta quizás no llegue a mirarme como yo a él, no se fijara en mi, nunca**

**Tendría que ser muy idiota, por que eres una gran persona, mereces que te corresponda, y además se te nota a leguas que estas templadaza jajaja**

**SHIDO! Ya pues! Esto es serio para mí**

**Para ti nada es serio**

**Eh bueno mas de lo normal, jaja ¿te gusta el Cd?**

**Si es muy bueno, ¿dime que puedo hacer para que estés más tranquila?**

**¿Ah? No te preocupes estoy bien jeje**

**No puedes engañarme, estas preocupada, lo sé, mas bien, diría que puedo sentirlo, en el ambiente, es mas pesado y tenso**

**Huy que poético jaja **al ver que Shido no la miraba muy amablemente dejo de reírse

**Creo que deberías decírselo de frente, en lugar de esperar a que a él se le prenda el foquito y sé de cuenta, me parece que sería una perdida de tiempo esperar a que deje de pensar en ti como solo Lucy **

**Aunque tu estés conmigo apoyándome, no puedo evitar que asalten las dudas, tengo miedo, mucho miedo a que me diga que no, a que me rechace totalmente o más bien, diría que tengo miedo de que me diga que ya tiene a alguien mas a quien amar, que esta enamorado de otra chica**

Su cuerpo calló lentamente hasta quedar arrodillada en la suave alfombra, unas finas y pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a caer suavemente, humedeciendo sus ojos y delineando el fino rostro de aquella Lucy triste y preocupada, que rara vez dejaba de reír, pero ahora lloraba sobre el regazo de su mejor amigo, La mano del chico tomó el mentón de Lucy para alzar su rostro suave y firmemente a la vez. Ella lo miró un poco más tranquila, mientras él subió la otra mano y con ella limpio lentamente las lagrimas de su rostro, él se acerco poco a poco hasta poder sentir su respiración chocar contra la de Lucy, miró fijamente sus ojos carmesí y rozó sus labios contra los de ella, luego le dio un beso tierno y con cariño. Ella se dio cuenta de que estaban por llegar a un beso algo más serio y refugio su rostro en el pecho de su mejor amigo, era extraño pero se sentía bien al estar así con él, continuaron abrazados un buen rato, ella tenia los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa, el solo una expresión seria, preocupada y amable

**¿Estas mejor? Por que si no lo estas, yo bien puedo quedarme así por mucho tiempo JaJa **

**Ja... si ya estoy mejor, Shido, gracias pero hace un momento yo tuve miedo**

**¿Miedo de mí? Yo no te haría daño, lo sabes ¿no?**

**Claro, no fue por eso, yo tuve miedo de que ese pequeño beso llegue a ser más grande y sea algo que arruine esta amistad**

**No, no te preocupes, yo no dejare que eso pase, yo soy tu amigo y no dejare de serlo, pase lo que pase ¿ok?**

**Gracias, esto me dio una genial idea**

**¿Así? ¿Cuál? Conociéndote debe ser algo turbio y sospechoso**

**Que bien me conoces amado mío jajaja **

**Jajaja, habla de una buena vez ¿de qué se trata?**

**El cumpleaños de Kazuki es en tres días, estoy segura que hará una reunión como todos los años**

**¿Y? ¿Eso que tiene que ver con lo de Lantis? **

**Si Lantis siente algún interés por mí, quizás me lo diga en la fiesta ¿cierto? **

**Si puede ser una posibilidad**

**Pero va a necesitar algo que lo impulse a decírmelo, algo como un sentimiento de perdida**

**Explícate loca, ¿es algo como un suicidio?**

**Para nada, tu y yo vamos a fingir que estamos por ser pareja, eso activara sus...**

**¡¡Celos, eres genialmente malévola**

**Jajaja lo sé, entonces sé vera impulsado a decírmelo ¿no crees? **

**Claro que si, estoy seguro, te ayudare sin dudarlo**

**Gracias Shido, eres lo mejor que tengo en todo el universo jaja**

**Aunque pienso que mi plan de ser directo es mejor**

**No! Así es mas divertido, ser directa es muy frío**

**No es cierto, ¿quieres probar?**

**¿Ah?**

Shido la tomo por la nuca y la jaló hacia él, le dio un beso muy pero muy distinto al de hace un rato, no era uno de cariño, ni su piquito de amistad, ¡¡era un beso real! Uno de amor, algo extraño recorrió su cuerpo, una sensación confusa pero linda, se separaron y ella lo miró asombrada

**¿Que fue eso?**

**Un beso, solo eso, una demostración de afecto**

**No fue solo eso Shido!**

**Ya sé! Fue una demostración de afecto fuerte**

**Shido!**

**Ok! Ok! Te amo en serio ¿esta bien? ¿Sí? Pero aunque lo haga, te ayudare, ¿vez que fácil es ser directo? TE-A-MO ¿ok? Fin**

**¿Q... que? ¿Así de fácil? ¿Crees que puedes decirme algo así y no darme explicaciones? **

**Que quieres que te explique, me di cuenta hace poco, ya no era lo mismo, siempre me das besos pero últimamente cuando lo hacías, yo no me sentía fastidiado como antes, mas bien, me gustaba pero me daba vergüenza admitirlo, hasta que hoy, estando tan cerca, por fin pude besarte de verdad, no el piquito de costumbre, si no de verdad 100 realidad**

**Eso quiere decir ¿qué? ¿En verdad estas enamorado de mí? **

**¿Quieres que te lo repita de nuevo? Pues sí y mucho, ¿feliz?**

**Hay! No te creo! ¿Por que me haces esto? Estas malogrando nuestra amistad! Prometiste que no lo harías!**

**No te estoy pidiendo que dejes de ser mi amiga y seas mi novia! Solo te comento mis sentimientos, no es necesario que me correspondas ¿ok? Ya te dije que voy a ayudarte, yo sé que te gusta Lantis y lo haré por ti, eres mi mejor amiga y la persona que más amo en mi universo, tengo que ver tu felicidad antes que la mía, es mi deber, para eso estoy**

**Gracias Shido, te quiero mucho! **

Le salto encima y abrazados se quedaron dormidos, esperando que todo el plan salga como pensaron desde un principio, la mamá de Lucy llegó a casa y los vio en la alfombra durmiendo, recordó cuando Shido le confesó su amor por Lucy, se sonrió, decidió pasar de largo y dejarlos hasta la mañana siguiente.

Mientras en la casa de Ginji, Makubex se iba a su casa

**Gracias por todo Ginji, dile a Ban que sus autos son geniales, nos vemos mañana **

**Adiós Maku! Chao**

**Baka ¿ya se fue el Mocoso?**

**Sí! Él es un gran chico ¿no Ban?**

**Algo de bueno tendrá, me voy a dormir**

**Dime ¿para qué fuiste al banco?**

**Para ver los papeles de mi abuela, la herencia es bastante grande así que necesitaba hacer uno que otro arreglo**

**Bueno, esta bien, buenas noches Ban**

**Hasta mañana Baka**

**Eres malo Ban**

**Si claro, déjame dormir **le tiro una pantufla que le dio directo en la cara al Chibi, y este con lagrimitas en los ojos se fue a dormir


	5. Cap5 el maestro de los hilos

Capitulo 5: El maestro de los hilos 

**/PRIIIII/** _a las 17:30 horas, radi-Orbita te da los buenos días con su programa Wake Up!_ Sonaba por toda aquella elegante habitación tapizada en madera, los ojos miel más lindos de la zona se abrían al oír su radio–reloj activarse, subió una mano para refregarse suavemente los ojos, intentando despertarse completamente, cosa casi imposible en esa bellísima cama blanca de 2½ plazas, sumamente suave, él quitó las finas mantas y las sábanas de ceda que lo cubrían, bajó de la cama descalzo, sintiendo la suave alfombra persa que cubría su habitación, tenia una pijama de franela blanca, bordada de manera elegante y su larguísimo cabello marrón atado en una coleta, como de costumbre su baño ya estaba preparado, así que ingresó a la amplia y elegante habitación blanca con adornos italianos, se deshizo de sus finas prendas e ingresó a la tina llena de agua y espuma, luego De 20 minutos, se vistió con el uniforme del colegio y bajó a desayunar, el gran comedor con finos muebles de roble se encontraba vacío, como todos los días, su padre seguramente ya estaba en la limosina saliendo hacia la oficina, su madre debería estar durmiendo aun, él era hijo único y no tenia primos, así que seguramente desayunaría solo otra vez, una joven con uniforme le trajo una bandeja mientras le daba un amable **"buenos días joven Kazuki"**, el chico asintió la cabeza con una sonrisa, tomó su acostumbrado café moka con crema y un croissant de queso, cogió su maleta y se encaminó hacia la escuela con media hora de anticipación, seguramente aun no estaba abierta, por esto decidió ir a despertar a Juubei, caminó tres cuadras, no le gustaba andar en la limosina, lo hacia sentir como si estuviera en una esfera que lo alejaba de la gente y lo acercaba mas al mundo lujoso pero vacío de sus padres, tocó el timbre y una joven de cabello naranja, con rasgos de haber tenido una mala noche, aun en pijama y el cabello alborotado, abrió la puerta

**Buenos días Sakura**

**Hola Kazuki! ¿Tan temprano por aquí? **

**Lamento la molestia, ¿se encuentra Juubei?**

**Esta en la cocina, ven conmigo**

Caminó por un largo pasillo alfombrado, llegó a una elegante habitación con una Tv. Enorme y unos muebles de cuero, muy lindos, cruzando esta bella sala se encontraba una enorme cocina con aditamentos metálicos, allí había una mesa negra con un desayuno humeante sobre ella, sentado al lado, un joven de cortos cabellos marrones lo miraba sonriente, él le respondió la sonrisa y se sentó junto a él

**Hola Juubei, ¿es muy temprano?**

**No, sabes que me levanto temprano como tu, quizá sea temprano para Sakura, otra vez se quedó hasta muy tarde viendo la repetición de las novelas, de esas que no pudo ver cuando las dieron por primera vez**

**Jajaja como le gusta ser la ultima en todo ¿no?**

**Jajaja siempre lo ha sido, no lo puede evitar, en lo único en que me gana es en la edad**

**Eres malísimo con ella Juubei jaja**

**Kazuki, todos los años pasa lo mismo ¿no?**

**¿Que? No sé de que hablas**

**Días antes de tu cumpleaños siempre intentas andar más conmigo para no sentirte solo **

**Eso no es cierto, siempre ando contigo, es solo que últimamente andas mas con lita por eso vine a verte **

**Mentiroso, el año pasado lita no era mi novia y también te levantabas mas temprano para venir a mi casa, admítelo, todos los años haces lo mismo unos 2 o 3 días antes de tu cumpleaños**

**Esta bien!!! Si tienes razón! Tengo miedo que pase como todos los años, lo pasare sin mis padres otra vez, haga lo que haga por llamar su atención, todo les da igual, solo recordaron mi cumpleaños cuando les convenía hacer fiestas de sociedad, para competir contra las fiestas de sus amigos**

**Tranquilo Kazuki, los años anteriores lo pasamos bien ¿cierto? Con Mina, Lita y los demás chicos del salón, nos fue bien, con o sin tus padres, te prometo que todo saldrá bien, y sobre todo, este año nadie emborrachará a la empleada y la hará bailar "la pompa"**

**Gracias Juubei, ahora apresúrate por que creo que Sakura se volvió a dormir en el tostador y necesita que saques su cabeza de el**

**Rayos! Se supone que ella es la hermana mayor debería cuidarme y no al revés **

**Jajá jajá JUUBEI ES GENIAL, EL MEJOR AMIGO QUE ALGUIEN PUEDA TENER **

**Cuándo despierte no creo que note las rayas marrones con olor a quemado en su cara, además debe dar gracias a que ese olor a pan tostado la hace más agradable jaja, vamos ya, ¿o quieres que Lita y Mina lleguen antes que nosotros?**

**Nunca lo han hecho, ¡¡jamás lo harán!! **

Ambos corrieron hasta la escuela, al llegar el aula vacía los esperaba, se quedaron una rato en ella conversando hasta que uno a uno fueron ingresando sus compañeros al aula, Lantis corría de un lado a otro con muchas publicaciones para el periódico escolar, Juubei tuvo que correr por que luego de ir al baño, el gay de 2do lo vio y no dejo de perseguirlo por todo el colegio hasta llegar al salón (un poco fanático) donde desde la puerta le guiño el ojo, cosa que Juubei recibió con una expresión de espanto y terror en la cara a la vez que retrocedía temblando de pánico, las clases transcurrieron de manera normal a su manera (por que en esta Historia nada es normal), la profesora Clayman ingresó al aula e inició su clase Pidiéndole a Yaten, Taiki y Seiya (los Hnos. Kou) que trajeran los caballetes, sacaron las pinturas y todos empezaron a pintar, de pronto la puerta se abrió y todos voltearon

**Buenos días profesora, lamento mucho llegar tarde, es que tuve un inconveniente en el camino y.. **

**Srta. Aino!, empezaba a creer los comentarios de mis colegas, que decían que habían visto un notable cambio en su puntualidad, pero creo que se equivocaron **

**Lo siento mucho profesora Clayman, hubieron unos problemas y no pude llegar a tiempo por que...**

**No hay excusa, se me queda fuera del aula, no admito tardanzas y usted lo sabe, la semana pasada la deje entrar, solo por que fue la primera clase del año, pero no se volverá a repetir**

**Profesora, ella llegó tarde por mi culpa, yo me la encontré en el camino y le dije que me devolviera el libro que el preste, pero ella lo había dejado en su casa, así que la hice regresar a buscarlo, por que lo necesito urgentemente, creo que es por eso que Mina llego tarde**

**Bien si es por un caso así, haré una excepción por esta vez pero Sr. Fuchouin espero que esto no se repita **Kazuki se fue a sentar junto con Mina a la que parecía, le regresaba el alma al cuerpo

**Gracias!! Muchas Gracias Kazu!! No sabes de la que me salvaste, eres genial te adoro!! Muuuaaaa **le dio un besote en la mejilla haciendo que Kazuki se sonrojara muchísimo

**No es nada, ¿otra vez se le acabó la batería a tu despertador de pato verde?**

**Sí! Como adivinaste**

**Siempre te olvidas de reponerle la batería a ese pobre reloj Y PENSAR QUE YO SE LO REGALE COMO PUDO OLVIDAR SU EXISTENCIA OTRA VEZ!!! ¿ACASO NO ES IMPORTANTE LO QUE YO LE DOY?, ya me imagino cuantas veces te habrás quedado dormida**

Ambos rieron juntos un rato, la clase continuó, tenían que hacer los girasoles de Van Gogh, Kazuki logró una replica perfecta, Mina hizo... bueno, su mayor esfuerzo, en unas cosas bastante deformes tanto así que ni se asemejaban a las flores, mas bien creo que era un huevo revuelto, Lita hizo algo rarísimo parecido a unas margaritas, no estaban tan mal, salvo por que ¡¡tenían que ser girasoles!!, Ban hizo una obra muy rara, su combinación era algo singular, definitivamente lo suyo es estudiar, que se aleje de la pintura por nuestro bien, el dibujo de Ginji era definitivamente abstracto, esa cosa ni forma tenia, pero el florero le quedó muy bonito (sí piensas que es un vaso), Juubei, etto... creo que mejor debería seguir dedicándose al football, Lantis estaba muy orgulloso de una cosa, parecida a una flor que le salió, Lucy hizo algo muy practico, se pintó la mano de amarillo y la estampó en el papel, luego le puso un punto marrón al medio y tenia listo su girasol, claro que no era muy bonito pero ahí estaba ¿no?, Shido solo hizo un asterisco y le pintó el puntito marrón, ni siquiera le puso florero, Makubex, mejor debería continuar con su PC por que se embarro todito (provocando una risa escandalosa por parte de Ban), para hacer una miserable florcita mínima (por que ya no tenia pintura, toda estaba en su ropa), terminó la clase y todos fueron a lavarse las manos (en el caso de Makubex fue a bañarse), terminando de asearse todos fueron a la clase de danza, donde la profesora Presea los esperaba, todos fueron a los vestidores a cambiarse, tenían que ponerse el buzo obviamente, así que las chicas se fueron por la derecha y los chicos al lado contrario

**Pasado Mañana será el cumpleaños de Kazuki, ¿alguien sabe que hará este año?** Pregunto Marina bastante ansiosa por oír la respuesta

**No me ah dicho nada aun, pero generalmente hace una reunión tranquila y sencilla ¿no?** Dijo Mina meditando un poco sobre el estado tan extraño de Kazuki en esta época

**Si la hiciera es obvio que me invitaría, siempre lo hace, además, nos llevamos de las mil maravillas ¿QUÉ OPINAS PRIMITA? **esta vez Marina tenia una expresión un tanto malévola, con una cruel mirada que le dirigió a Amy, no sabia por que, pero desde que su prima le confesó su gusto por el presidente de aula, ella empezó a sentir cierto gusto por el también

**Seguro que hace la reunión de siempre, es muy tranquilo como para una fiesta llena de luces y música fuerte **decía Lucy con una sonrisa gatuna en el rostro

**Yo, bueno, yo estoy de acuerdo con ese tipo de reuniones, por que no me gustan las fiestas** Amy hablaba una tanto nerviosa, pendiente de la expresión de su prima

**Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo primita, como una podría estar en contra del exquisito gusto de Kazu ¿no?, además es tan lindo que es muy difícil negarle algo, o más bien negársele **su acostumbrada sonrisa de maldad se hizo presente, sabia perfectamente lo que decía, y lo hacia con un gran placer

**A... a que te refieres, yo solo hablaba de la fiesta, de nada mas** Amy estaba notablemente sonrojada y muy nerviosa con una expresión de tierra-trágame en el rostro

**Claro, pero si Kazuki se te declarara en la fiesta, ¿le dirías que no? **

**Bu... bueno y... yo**

**Chicas!!! ¿Ya? Se demoran demasiado!!! Si no salen ahora todas estarán desaprobadas!!! Desfilen hacia el aula pero YA!!!!!!!!!** La profesora Presea la había salvado, por primera vez en su vida amó los gritos histéricos de su Prof. De Danza, todas salieron y en el aula la clase inició

**Muy bien muchachos!** **1...2...3...4... adelante, atrás, derecha y vuelta, Makubex!!!! Muévete si quieres vivir!!!!!**

**Lo siento pero esto no es lo mío...**

**No me importa!! Muévete o terminaras en pedacitos!!!! Ban!! Mueve ese trasero!!! Que flojo eres!! Vamos!! Aprende de Ginji que baila muy bien**

**Sí!! Yo bailo muy bien Ban, aprende de mí! **dijo Ginji con ojitos brillantes muy orgulloso de sí mismo

**Es para lo único que sirves Baka!!** **ODIO LA CLASE DE DANZA, ODIO A Makubex, ODIO SUDAR, ODIO LOS LLORIQUEOS DE Ginji, ODIO A ESTA PROFESORA, ODIO A LOS PITUFOS!!! **

**Oye Ban!! Baila si quieres aprobar!!**

**Si profesora AGG BAILAR ¿¿YO?? AUN NO SÉ SI MIS DOS PIES IZQUIERDOS PODRAN SOPORTARLO**

**Y... 1... 2... 3... va!! **

Todos intentaban seguir a la profesora al compás claro que muchos no pudieron lograrlo, ganándose un buen lío por su poco empeño en el curso, la hora de recreo comenzó, casi todos se había reunido cerca al asiento de Kazuki, especialmente Juubei, Mina y Lita quienes se morían por saber que seria del cumpleaños de su amigo

**Kazuki!!! Ya te decidiste?? ¿Este año también iremos a tu casa a almorzar?** Grito Mina con mucha emoción

**Supongo que si, da igual haga lo que haga ya sabes que mis padres no se enteraran de ello ¿no?**

**Si es verdad... HAGA LO QUE HAGA MMM... HAGA LO QUE HAGA... OSEA, SEA LO QUE SEA, MMM... ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE PUEDE HACER MUCHAS COSAS, SII!!! PUEDE HACER UNA GRAN ARCHI-RECONTRA-SUPER FIESTA!!! IGUAL SUS PADRES NO SE ENTERARAN JAJA Y TODOS NOS DIVERTIREMOS!!**

**Haré el almuerzo de todos los años, ¿qué te parece Juubei?**

**Excelente idea ES MEJOR SEGUIR CON LA RUTINA**

**NO! Lo mejor que puedes hacer en este caso, es una fiesta!!!! ASI SE DICE MINA!! VIVA LA FIESTA**

**¿¿Que?? ¿Una fiesta? Pero si no me gustan para nada, seria un desperdicio de tiempo y dinero**

**Kazuki, pensándolo mejor creo que Mina tiene razón, a mí tampoco me gustan las fiestas pero, cuando haces todo tan calmadamente tus padres no te miran, ni te escuchan, quizá, si haces algo que ellos no esperan, se fijen en ti, en lo que haces en lo que te gusta ¿no te parece?**

**Mmmm... creo que tienes razón, quizá debería hacer una... **

**FIESTA EN LA CASA DE KAZUKI TODOS ESTAN INVITADOS!!!!!! **Grito mina con mucha alegría

**Mina aun no estoy muy seguro!!!**

**Lo siento Kazu, pero lo harás ¿¿cierto?? Cambiaras tu estilo de reunión social a fiesta alocada ¿no?**

**No llego a tanto jejeje**

**Porfaa Kazu **Mina se veía algo decepcionada y puso carita llorona

**Esta bien, haré la fiesta, claro que no será una loca fiesta si no mas bien una fiesta normal SABE DIOS EN LA QUE ME ESTOY METIENDO, PERO SI ESTO ME HARA MÁS FELIZ Y HARA FELICES A MIS AMIGOS LO HARE SEA COMO SEA **

Kazuki no podía resistirse a una petición de su amada Mina, si leyeron bien, él estaba enamorado de Mina desde hace mucho tiempo, ella siempre lo apoya, se conocían desde hace muchísimo tiempo, y los lazos de su amistad estaban muy fortalecidos, tanto así que cuando Juubei le confesó a Kazu su gusto por Lita, el también le confeso su gusto por Mina, claro que Juubei si se atrevió a decírselo, en cambio el, no era capaz de eso, aunque ella siempre estuvo con el, apoyándolo en todo momento, claro que el no se quedaba atrás y hacia cosas por ella también (mucho mas de lo que ella hacia por el de hecho), durante el recreo Lucy y Shido, que estaban sentados en la ventana, se abrazaban y Se hacían cariños a cada momento, atrayendo así la atención de todo el salón (quienes por supuesto, no se dieron cuenta que solo lo hacían cuando pasaba Lantis) y creando como siempre en todas partes, aquellos comentarios y murmuraciones que hacen famosa a la gente (chismes obviamente), mientras que la feliz pareja fijándose siempre si Lantis estaba o no cerca, entre risa y risa efectuaban su maravilloso plan denominado: (por Lucy) Felices-celos-a-ti ó (por Shido) Sonríe-mientras-puedas, a la mitad del recreo, mientras un grupo de chicas (y el famoso gay de 2do) se jalaban de los pelos por entrar al aula de los chicos más lindos (mientras que los dichosos chicos salían por la ventana), Shido fue "casualmente" a traer unas gaseosas "justo" cuando Lantis estaba en el salón, prácticamente solo, por eso Lucy decidió ir a "saludar" a su compañero de clases

**Hola Lantis! ¿Que tal tu día? **

**Hola! Pues bastante bien, pero no mejor que el tuyo ¿no?**

**¿Ah? La verdad no sé a que te refieres JEJEJE CLARO QUE LO SÉ PERO OBVIO NO TE LO DIRE**

**Lucy tu tienes algo con Fuyuki?**

**Con Shido? Mmm... pues aun no, él me pidió que sea su novia pero, no sé, la paso muy bien con él pero creo que debo pensármelo mejor, le daré una respuesta en la fiesta de Kazu ¿no te parece mejor si lo pienso un poco??**

**Si claro, buena idea, aunque no parece que en este momento sean solo amigos**

**¿Lo dices por los abrazos y todo eso?**

**Si, obviamente esa clase de cariños no son de amigos**

**Pero ahora no sé que somos, quizás amigos en otro nivel ¿no crees?**

**No se nada de ese tipo de cosas, cuando yo tengo pareja, la trato como eso, mi pareja, y cuando tengo amigas, las trato como amigas, no me gusta confundir las cosas**

**Nosotros no pasamos de abrazos así que no hay nada de malo en lo nuestro, y tu ¿tienes pareja ahora? RESPONDE PORFAAA ME ESTOY MURIENDO!!!**

**Estoy saliendo con una chica llamada Primavera, es de la escuela Daishu, aquella que nos hace competencia todos los años**

**Oh, ya veo, así que si tienes novia ABUUUU NOO POR QUE!!! ASI QUE SÍ TENIA A ALGUIEN, MI CORAZON ESTA CRACK, ROTITO ABUUU**

**Se podría decir, aunque no creo, por que solo salimos un poco de vez en cuando, eso es todo, yo no estoy enamorado de ella así que es solo mi cita eventual **

**¿¿¿Cita eventual??? ¿¿¿ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE MI LANTIS SALE CON MUCHAS CHICAS???? NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME HALLA DICHO ESO!!! YO CREI QUE EL NO SOLIA SALIR CON CUALQUIERA, YO PENSE QUE ÉL ERA MÁS SELECTIVO!! QUE ERA MÁS SERIO ABUUUUU HEMOS TERMINADO!! PERO ¿EN QUÉ MOMENTO COMENSAMOS? BUENO ESO NO INTERESA ¡QUÉ DECEPCION!! BUUUAAA**

**Si, ¿te sorprende tanto? Soy callado lo sé, pero esa no es excusa para pensar que soy un santo jaja**

**Oh! Si... ja... claro... jaja, como pude pensar que tendrías una sola chica pudiendo tener muchas ¿no?**

**No es eso, lo que pasa es que no me eh enamorado de verdad, por eso es que salgo con varias chicas**

**Entonces solo estas buscando el amor??** **¡¡SII YO SABIA QUE ÉL ERA LINDOO!! ¡¡NO ERA SOLO MI IMAGINACIÓN!! ÉL ES Y SERA SIEMPRE EL LANTIS DE MIS SUEÑOS!!! AUNQUE NO CREO QUE LO ENCUENTRE EN UNA ISLA BLANCA LLENA DE PALMERAS DORADAS, VESTIDO DE DIOS GRIEGO, CON ALITAS AFELPADAS, CON UNA MIRADA SEXY Y ARROLLADORA, FLOTANDO DENTRO DE UNA GRAN NUBE ESPONJOSA JAJA, SOLO YO PUEDO PENSAR ALGO ASI **

**Exacto! Yo no tengo novia, jamás eh tenido, lo único que hago es salir con distintas chicas, nada mas, yo creo que es mas como un casting ¿no? jaja**

**Que buena táctica de búsqueda jajaja**

**Si que lo es, pero tu... eto... ¿has tenido novio alguna vez?**

**No! Never in the life, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo busque **

**A ya, por un momento creí que Shido y tu...**

**Para nada, solo amigos, amigos nada mas, simplemente amigos, sí, amigos jaja**

**Ok jajá jajá**

Luego de esto, todos los que se habían ido a la cafetería de la escuela, volvieron, rodeando a Kazuki especialmente, todos hacían distintos comentarios acerca de su cumpleaños pero todo tenia un motivo, Kazuki coleccionaba tarjetas de invitación a distintas fiestas, pero jamás iba, todos lo invitaban, en especial muchas chicas de los grados inferiores que soñaban con el clásico **_"si yo lo invito si irá, estaremos juntos la noche entera" "el vendrá lo sé, y cuando lo haga solo bailara conmigo" "es mi fiesta no puede faltar, soy distinta a las demás, se que estará allí esa noche"_**y otras alucinaciones más, simplemente él era el eternamente esperado en las fiestas, porque nunca estaba en ellas, por eso nadie podía creer que "el" organizaría una, y todos se acercaban a el preguntándole una y otra vez si era cierto, y como lo haría

**Así que es verdad! El presidente decidió probar el mundo alegre y colorido de las fiestas por primera vez, ya era hora creo que demoraste mucho en tomar esa decisión, y que mejor momento que en tu cumpleaños** dijo Paris con un tono de superioridad y una sonrisa maliciosa que le desagrado bastante, pero Kazu sabia que Paris tenia razón, en este tipo de casos necesitaría ayuda, y quien mejor para dársela que Paris, quien no faltaba a una sola de las fiestas jamás

**Si, es cierto, haré una fiesta para variar un poco, pero aun no tengo la mas mínima idea de que tengo que hacer**

**¡Valla! ¡valla! Eso quiere decir que el todo-poderoso presidente ¿necesita ayuda? No puedo creer lo que mis sensibles y muy hermosos oídos acaban de escuchar jaja**

**En primer lugar, no soy todo poderoso, el ser bueno en mas de una materia no me hace perfecto, en segundo lugar, soy humano hay muchas cosas que no se y que debo aprender, y en tercer lugar, tus orejas son iguales a todas las demás, no tienen nada de especial**

**Que amable al criticar mi comentario, pero bueno, si quieres que todo te salga perfecto, me necesitaras, por que soy un experto en el tema, las fiestas son lo que mejor sé organizar, así que dime ¿a que hora nos reunimos? **

**Gracias por auto-invitarte, bueno ¿qué tal mañana en la tarde? Luego del colegio no hay nada que hacer, además es viernes, muy propicio para planear algo**

**Excelente, en tu casa luego del colegio, allí estaré**

Paris se alejo dejando a la mayoría de los que estaban allí perplejos, él era demasiado seguro de sí mismo, llegaba al punto de hablar de él mismo como necesario para muchas cosas, esto le daba algo de vergüenza a su hermana Esmeralda

**Lo siento mucho... Paris siempre es así, pero es un buen chico, yo lo sé **dijo Esmeralda muy ruborizada

**No te preocupes estamos acostumbrados a tu hermano, tu no tienes por que hacerte responsable por como se comporte **Kazuki como siempre respondió amable y con su linda sonrisa

**Oh no! Claro que tengo que hacerlo, por que soy la mayor, aunque...** no... _aunque no lo parezca_ susurró insegura, ellos eran mellizos y ciertamente ella era mayor, solo que el no la respetaba en lo mas mínimo, además él tenia mucha mas personalidad y seguridad que ella

**No te preocupes, a su manera yo se que el te respeta LA VERDAD LO DUDO MUCHO, PERO QUIZÁ ELLA SE SIENTA MEJOR SI NO LE DIGO QUE SU HERMANITO NO LE TIENE NI PISCA DE RESPETO**

**Si! Quizá él si me respete, tienes razón como siempre Kazuki** sonrió un poco, dio media vuelta y se fue a sentar rápidamente por que la profesora Hevn llegó al aula, lista para dictar su clase.

Esta clase no fue mas divertida que las anteriores (sobre todo por que las anteriores no fueron divertidas), entre radicales y decimales, los minutos pasaban, Makubex terminaba los problemas al tiempo que Ban lo hacia, luego se lanzaban una mirada retadora y sonreían, para continuar con otro grupo de ejercicios más, Ginji se hacia un mundo con el 1er ejercicio, mientras Mina solo llegó a la mitad de este, por eso ambos prefirieron iniciar una amena conversación, al terminar la clase, ingresó Michiru quien los formó en una par de filas mientras muchos chicos lanzaban halagos y silbidos (solo tendría 2 años mas que ellos y era muy bonita ¿que esperaban?) los llevó al salón de música, en el que practicaron con el piano un par de notas, al acabar mas de uno quería clases particulares o una hora extra a la salida, en cambio otros (como Makubex) prefirió hacerse conocer con la profesora a través de sus dotes artísticas (o sea que se lució fanfarroneando en el piano para que ella piense que era genial), luego de esta clase todos fueron a la clase de computación, esta se pasó muy rápido, todos hacían la clase paso por paso, mientras Makubex ya había terminado la clase completa al término de la 1era explicación, por eso el Prof. Rado lo dejo ir a donde guste, y que mejor lugar que la clase de música (muy inteligente) **/PIIIII/** el timbre de salida se oyó, todo el colegio salió rápidamente, Kazuki se fue solo (o al menos eso intento por que las fans nunca lo dejaban) Juubei y Lita se fueron juntos, Ban, Ginji y Mina se fueron juntos también, buscaron a Kazuki pero parecía ser que él no quería compañía, caminó por un sendero que lo llevó hacia una escuela pequeña de donde salían pequeños niños de entre 3 y 5 años, con mandiles azules de cuello blanco, esa vista le hizo recordar unas cuantas cosas:

Era un día muy bonito, soleado y colorido, no hacia mucho calor y una suave brisa paseaba por las calles de la ciudad, un hermoso niño de cabello castaño hasta la altura de la mejilla iba asomando la cabeza por la ventana de un elegante auto negro, cuando el auto se detuvo, bajo de el una joven señorita con uniforme de mucama, llevando al pequeño de la mano hacia el colegio, que en ese momento le parecía inmenso y completamente desconocido, la muchacha lo dejo en la entrada del recinto para luego dar la vuelta y marcharse del lugar, para su mala suerte, el hijo del medico de su padre, quien últimamente jugaba mucho con el, tenia otras cosas que hacer, por eso no pudo ir con él al colegio, era su primer día y estaba completamente solo, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia dentro del salón, toco la puerta y una señorita vestida con un sastre azul oscuro le abrió con una sonrisa, ingresó y fue sentado en una mesita redonda con otros niños, una pequeña rubia de grandes trenzas, una niña de cabello café con dos colitas, un pequeño de mirada traviesa y cabello negro bastante revuelto, sentado junto a una niña de cabello rojo y sonrisa picara. Otros niños mas estaban allí, pero el no les presto atención, 1ero lo obligaron a moldear plaste Lina, hacer bailecitos ridículos y luego pudo jugar con pintura en sus manos sobre un papel, durante el recreo, estaba solo de nuevo, el niño de cabello negro revuelto lo rodeaba solo para molestar

Oye niñita!! ¿Por que no vas a jugar en la casita con las otras nenas eh?

Yo soy niño y no quiero jugar gracias

Que educada eres, pero estas demasiado quieta, me molesta la gente tranquila como tu

No me importa vete ya

Niña fea!!!

Que soy niño!!!

No me importa mentirosa!!!

No me molestes!!!!

Corrió hacia el otro lado del patio, tenia miedo, ese niño era malo, o al menos eso le pareció, temía que lo dañaran, solo había estado cerca a un niño en su vida, y había sido por poco tiempo, solo un par de días, por eso temía a que los otros niños lo golpearan, veía que se movían demasiado y eso lo desesperaba, si el hacia algo así era seguro que lo reprenderían por indisciplinado, se sentó bajo un árbol y sintió un olor a fresas

Quiero irme a casa y no volver jamás, este lugar no me gusta nada!! snif... huele a fresa??

Es mi perfume de Rosita Fresita

Tu quien eres??

Mina Aino... o eso dijo mi mamá jeje

Kazuki Fuchouin, mucho gusto

Hola, ¿por qué estas sola? ¿No tienes amigos? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te duele algo?

Aun no conozco a nadie, y estos niños se mueven demasiado, me dan miedo, lo único que quiero es irme a mi casa

Yo solo tengo 3 años así que no puedo llevarte a tu casa pero puedo ser tu amiga, también soy nueva, pero no llores, mi mamá dice que las niñas lindas no lloran por que se ven feas y tú eres muy bonita ¿sabes?

Etoo... soy hombre ¿sabes?... je...je

¿¿¿Enserio??? ¿No me estas mintiendo?

Soy hombre, enserio dijo el pequeño muy rojo

Jeje... creí que eras una niña, disculpa, ¿vamos a jugar?

No se como

Yo te enseño ¿sí? Es fácil

Ya! Pero no te rías, lo único que sé jugar es football, me lo enseño mi amigo Juubei

¿Y donde esta?

En su casa, su mamá iba a salir y por eso no esta aquí hoy

No te preocupes, jugamos y vamos con la chica del salón

Se dice maestra o profesora

Algo así me dijo mi mamá, pero no lo recordaba jijiji

Jajaja

Ambos niños se fueron a jugar, tiempo después él tendría a Lita y Juubei cerca todo el tiempo, durante la primaria en 1er grado conocería a Toshiki Uriu quien querría tenerlo como amigo sea como sea (y hasta el día de hoy sigue queriendo ser el único amigo de Kazu), específicamente en 6to grado, Shido dejaría de molestarlo y Lucy ya no jalaría su cabello, en 1er año de secundaria, conocería mas amigos que acompañarían su vida tan vacía, cada uno de sus cumpleaños fueron básicamente: regalos, lonche, amigos, regalos, comida, regalos, ropa nueva, regalos y musica, pero ¿padres? Eso no existía durante su cumpleaños ni en ningún momento de su vida, mamá siempre en el country club, con sus amigas y sus compras, papá trabajando o en viaje de negocios o jugando golf pero nunca cerca de él, hermanos, no tenia, ni siquiera se preocuparon en hacerle a alguien que lo acompañe, durante toda su vida, la persona que mas cariño le demostró, fue su amigo Juubei, el único que se preocupaba por el, el único que lo veía como persona y no como el chico súper inteligente de quien poder copiarse (por que el también era inteligente y no necesitaba de eso) o como el presidente de aula (por que Juubei también tenia responsabilidades así que para el ser presidente no era gran cosa) o como la billetera con patas (el también tenia dinero, no tenia por que pedirle nada a Kazu), era aquel amigo que solo lo quería por ser Kazuki

Kazuki despertó de su recuerdo cuando llego a la puerta de su mansión, otra vez esa casa vacía, esa casa atormentadora, que lo hacia sufrir, llegó y subió a su habitación, se dio una ducha para luego ponerse unos jeans y un polo marrón de manga larga, bajó a almorzar un sencillo plato de ravioles de queso y luego fue a su cuarto a darse un merecido descanso, debía pensar bien que era lo que lo atormentaba tanto, que era lo que temía, pero no, lo mejor era dejar que pasara, dejarlo ir para que no lo lastimase y pensar en lo buena que estaría su fiesta, era la primera fiesta de su vida y seria toda suya, podría ponerle lo que gustase y hasta quizá sus padres notarían que existía, que Tenían un hijo, y que podía ser peligroso si se lo proponía (según él, hacer una fiesta, ya es volverse pandillero, que arriesgado el chico) cerró esos bellísimos ojos miel echado en su cama y sintió como la brisa de 1 millón de recuerdos llegaba a su mente, así terminó él ultimo día, en el que el único heredero de la familia Fuchouin, lloraría por la familia que nunca tuvo.


	6. Cap6 ¿listos para la fiesta?

**Capitulo 6. – ¿Listos para la fiesta?**

Todos los chicos estaban reunidos en un mismo salón, este era grande y muy lujoso, lleno de luz y color, ella se veía muy hermosa, con un vestido rojo que hacia resaltar sus ojos y su cabello, rojos también, bailaba con el chico de sus sueños: Lantis, era inmensamente feliz, él le sonreía y la abrazaba afectuosamente, mientras todos sus amigos, felices le brindaban una cálida sonrisa de aprobación, más feliz no podía estar, todo salió según lo planeado, estaba en el paraíso que siempre soñó, solo que su cómplice no estaba con ella en ese momento, de pronto la puerta se abrió y una fuerte ráfaga de aire enfrió la cálida sala, Shido entro con un arma y disparo directamente hacia Lantis

**NO!!** Gritó espantada y sudorosa

**Cariño que sucede!!**

**¿Mamá? ¿Qué?... pero yo estaba... y Shido... **

**Tranquila cariño ya pasó, todo esta bien, solo fue un sueño, no te preocupes, te traeré un vaso de agua**

**Pero ¿y Shido?**

**¿Que pasa con Shido Lucy? **

**Yo soñé que él mataba a Lantis de un balazo y... fue horrible... yo lloraba... la sangre... el arma... y Shido!! Yo...**

**Oh! Lucy, él jamás haría algo que te lastime y lo sabes, no te preocupes, él entiende muy bien como te sientes y te apoya por que quiere tu felicidad**

**Si tienes razón, a veces creo que es demasiado bueno conmigo**

**Tienes suerte de tener a alguien como él, aunque... si yo fuera tu, él ya no seria mi amigo sino mi novio**

**¡¡Mamá!!!**

**Jajaja no te espantes, era broma **

**/PRIINNGG/** Un gran y bullicioso despertador sonaba en una habitación verde con inmensas ventanas cubiertas por enormes persianas grises de metal, los ojos más grandes y amarillos de toda la ciudad parpadeaban para despertar a su portador, el pobre despertador fue lanzado brutalmente contra la pared más cercana y destrozado en ella, una almohada fue usada sobre la cabeza del dormilón como escudo de los ruidos, que impedían al (vago) joven continuar sus sueños

**¡Paris!! Levántate ya hermanito... **dijo una suave vocecilla

**No me molestes!! Déjame dormir un rato más, no vez que aun es de madrugada, esta todo oscuro**

**Esta todo oscuro por que tienes las persianas cerradas hermanito, levántate ya**

**¡¡Hay!! ¡¡Eres un fastidio!!! ¿¿Por que no vas a ver si llueve en la cocina eh??**

**Paris, yo solo quería que no llegases tarde...**

**Esmeralda querida, ¿te digo un secreto? **

**Claro! Puedes confiar en mi!!**

**Ok, sabias que... ¡¡¡No te necesito por que ya no soy un bebé!!!! ¡Ni siquiera cuando era un bebé te necesitaba!! ¡¡Aléjate me estorbas!!**

**Oh... bueno, yo solo... lo siento... quería ayudar**

**¡¡Pues no me ayudes!! Mientras más lejos estés de mí, mas te voy a querer, enserio**

Con esto, la joven de cabellos dorados salió corriendo de la habitación de su hermano, dejando a este sin ningún tipo de remordimiento por sus palabras antes dichas, aunque ella era mayor no podía hacer ese importante papel ¿por qué? Simple, no tenia autoridad, no tenia carácter, era demasiado amable como para imponerse y claro que con "por favor" se pueden lograr muchas cosas, pero en el caso de Paris, los modales eran lo de menos, el no aceptaba ordenes, por que según su padre, él podía hacer todo lo que su "yo" le permitiera hacer (o sea todo, por que se amaba mucho como para menos preciarse) era por el pequeño ego de su hermanito que ella no podía hacer nada.

La mañana transcurrió normalmente, Paris tomó una ensalada de frutas y un jugo, mientras ella tomó un cereal balanceado y una taza de leche, a ella le encantaba sentir el viento en su rostro, caminando hacia la escuela, en cambio él, se iba en la limosina intentando acomodarse para dormir durante el trayecto, eran los mellizos más distintos que alguien pudiera ver, nadie creería que eran hermanos, al llegar al colegio, Paris se paseaba por los distintos salones, saludado a todos (incluyendo a el famoso gay de 2do) sus conocidos (y si que eran bastantes) en cambio Esmeralda, iba directo al aula a leer algo ó a ponerle flores al jarrón de los profesores, llegaron los demás alumnos y Kazuki empezó a darles sus invitaciones

**¡Makubex! Toma espero que vallas**

**¿Para que sirve esto? **

**Es una invitación, para mi fiesta**

**Mmm... no sé lo más probable es que no tenga tiempo y no pueda ir**

**Es una lastima... ¡hey Ginji!! Toma**

**¡OH gracias!!! Allí estaré, ¡¡será divertido!! **Sonrió mucho y saludo a Makubex que estaba petrificado

**MMM... CLARO ES UNA FIESTA, ERA MUY PROBABLE QUE EL SR. Ginji VALLA, DEBI PENSÁRMELO MEJOR etoo... Kazuki...**

**¿Eh? ¿Que sucede?**

**Ahora que leo bien, ese día no tengo nada que hacer, creo que quizá valla una rato**

**Muy bien, entonces te espero, ¡Ban! Ten, ¿iras verdad?**

**Si, no tengo otra alternativa, que me queda... el Baka de Ginji va a ir, y si lo dejo solo, puede que se coma tu piscina y hasta a tu perro, si es que tienes uno, es obligatorio que valla, para que no corras riesgos**

**Gracias, ¡Lucy! Ten ¿vendrás verdad?**

**¡¡Claro!! Será genial no faltaré Y COMO FALTAR SI LO NECESITO PARA MI PLAN MUAJAJAJAJA **

**¡Emishi! Toma, ¿vas a ir?**

**¡¡Oh!!! ¿¿Una invitación?? ¿Para mí?? ¡¡¡Me siento halagado!!!! Soy tan felizmente dichoso, alguien le da la oportunidad al maravilloso Haruki Emishi, Dios de la risa, de poder acercarse a su muy amada princesa Lucy, ¡¡no temas Lucita allí estaré, siempre junto a ti!!! ¡¡Te acompañaré a pasear por toda la fiesta solos TU y YO!!**

**¿¿Tu vas a ir?? **

**Sí!! Princesa mía!!**

**Entonces ya no voy **

**¡¡No temas!! Si no vas a la fiesta yo iré a tu casa y me quedare contigo ¡¡toda la noche!! ¡Cantando! ¡Jugando! ¡¡Viendo Tv. !! ¡¡O paseando a tu pez!! ¡¡Seremos muy felices comiendo lombrices... ¿ó eran perdices?... bueno eso no importa, cuando uno ama come lo que seaaa!! **

**¡Noooooo!!! PLOP **calló pesadamente en el suelo desmayada por el shock, muy pálida y petrificada

**¡Noo Lucy!! ¡¡No mueras!! ¡¡Llamen a una ambulancia!! ¡¡Mi amor no me abandones!!! ¡¡No vallas hacia la luz!! ¡Pégale a San Pedro y aléjate de él!!! **

**¡¡Cállate!! Eres irritante **se levanto de golpe

**¡Sí mi amor!**

Se volteo y dijo **¡Kazuki! ¡Estaré en tu fiesta sin falta! No quiero correr el riesgo de que este maniático valla a mi casa argg **Y luego de decir esto muy asustada salió corriendo con Emishi corriendo tras ella

**¡Ok! Jaja están mas locos de lo que pensé**

Las clases iniciaron, de la peor manera posible, clase con el profesor Akabane, nada más malo que eso podría suceder, todos corrieron a sus asientos mientras el desgraciado... digo nuestro amadísimo profesor ingresaba

**Pésimos días pequeñas escorias!!, Saquen sus libros y formen sus grupos rápidamente futuros desastres de la humanidad!! ¡Señor Amano!!**

**¡No me mate!!... digo ¿sí profesor?**

**Llévele estos documentos a la profesora Hevn **

**¡Sí Señor!!**

Ginji corrió lo más rápido que sus piernitas de Chibi le daban pero algo llamo su atención a la mitad del pasillo, lo que llevaba en sus manitas era una hoja de papel, pero no era un documento de profesores, a menos claro que ahora se estile dibujarle corazones al borde de la hoja, a un documento que leerán solo tus colegas profesores, así que decidió darle un ojito rápido, la abrió con cuidado y cautela para luego leer "_Chacal, lamento lo que sucedió ayer, no fue mi intención besarte, solo olvídalo todo y déjame tranquila, imagina que nada sucedió y dile al director que fue un error lo que presenció, mis más sinceras disculpas, atte. Hevn"__ "Hevn, lo de ayer fue muy estúpido de tu parte, deja de Ocultarme tus sentimientos por que sé de muy buena fuente que al menos te gusto, la próxima vez no huirás de mí con tanta facilidad, ya veremos si puedes resistirte otra vez, no siempre estará el director para protegerte, atte. Kuroudo Akabane Pta: me gustaría que te dejes de juegos"_

**Oh... el profesor Akabane y la señorita Hevn ¿juntos?... ¿enserio?? Y le dice Chacal! Que apodo mas extraño... No me lo creo, aunque yo mismo lo haya leído... **

**La curiosidad mató al alumno señor Amano**

Volteó espantado lentamente...** pro... profesor**

**Cuando alguien te envía a llevar algo no tienes por que leerlo niñato mal educado **

**¡¡Lo siento muchísimo!! No volverá a suceder**

**Lo sentirá más después, y claro que no sucederá esto otra vez, luego de que lo castigue no volverá a moverse jamás**

**¡¡Profesor se lo suplico!!! No le comentare a nadie el contenido de su carta, le juro por mi patito de hule que no se arrepentirá por perdonarme ¡por favor!**

**Mmm... no me convence lo del patito... pero no pareces alguien que mienta a menudo, te perdono por esta vez, pero a cambio debes ayudarme**

**¿Yo? ¿Ayudarlo??**

**Si, obviamente ya leyó mi carta, y ese es mi problema, ella se me acerca un día pero al día siguiente me huye, entonces no sé que pensar, si me ayudas a descubrir que le sucede, podrías tener puntos extra en el promedio**

**¿¿Enserio??? No me miente ¿no? Después no me diga que se equivoco, que estaba borracho, que se expresó mal, que yo le entendí mal o algo por el estilo ¡eh!**

**Jaja claro que no, yo cumplo mi palabra, ahora entrégale eso a Hevn**

**Profesor sí usted esta aquí ¿quién esta en el aula?**

**El auxiliar, Takuma Fudou, hace bien su trabajo aunque los tortura menos que yo, le pedí que viniera apenas te fuiste**

**Si me iba a seguir, ¿por qué me envió? **

**Para saber si podía confiar en ti, necesito chicos de apoyo ¿sabes?**

**O sea que soy su ayudante!! Su delegado!! Su compañero!!! Su apoyo!! Su mano derecha!! Su socio!! Su..**

**¡¡Ya!!!! Tranquilo, no te excedas dejémoslo en que me ayudas mucho ¿ok?**

**¡Sí profesor! **Y se fue al aula de 2do año dejó la carta en el escritorio de la profesora y se fue.

Las clases continuaron con total normalidad (o la normalidad posible) los alumnos estaban temblando cada vez que el profesor Akabane pronunciaba sus nombres, excepto Ban que adoraba enfrentarlo, luego de una dura batalla contra el profesor mas querido del colegio (es una ironía por si acaso) ingresó el profesor Sarái Kagenuma con su habitual expresión neutral, dejó sus papeles sobre el escritorio

**Siéntense, iniciaremos el día de hoy con una introducción al hinduismo, siempre recordándoles, que sea cual sea su religión esta bien, mientras tengan claros sus objetivos ¿de acuerdo?, Bueno, en su módulo Pág. 12 respondan las preguntas conforme la lectura, al terminar calificaré sobre 20 ¿ok?**

**¡Profesor! **–alzó la mano Kazuki-**las calificaciones son desde cero hasta 100, ¿por qué cambiará a 20? **

**Por que son 40 preguntas así que prefiero usarlo de esa manera, es mejor para mí, empiecen **

Las practicas terminaron con Ginji fuera del aula por bullicioso, Mina también fue expulsada por que hacia demasiado ruido, las clases terminaron y empezó el recreo, donde Kazuki termino de entregar las invitaciones que le faltaban

**¡Lantis! ¿Tendrás tiempo de ir mañana?**

**Claro, no me lo perderé, pero ¿puedo llevar a alguien? Es que estoy saliendo con una chica y no quiero que se moleste por no llevarla**

**Esta bien, tengo mucho espacio y comida, llévala, mientras ella no lleve a una pandilla o algo así, estará todo bien**

**Ok, ¿Lucy irá?**

**Si, Shido también, el único que dudo que valla es Innova, no le gusta nada que este preparando una fiesta**

**A bueno, voy a comer algo**

Paso la clase de cocina donde la profesora Sakura (quien aun tenia las marcas de la tostadora en el rostro) y sus alumnos hicieron un soufflé de queso con chorizo, el de Ginji parecía una gran bolsa vieja, de esas con agujeros y picaduras de insectos, no se veía muy apetitosa, la de Makubex era negra redonda y dura como piedra, ni siquiera seria conveniente pensar en su sabor, la de Mina se veía bien por fuera, dorada y crocante, metieron el cuchillo y todo el relleno crudo se vació, dejémoslo ahí, aparte de esos desastres se podría decir que el soufflé de Lita quedo excelente, buen color y excelente textura, el sabor, buenísimo, comenzó la clase de ingles, por ser la 1era clase del año estuvo tan sencilla que hasta Ginji saco buenas calificaciones (y eso si que es raro) **/PIIII/** timbre de salida y una avalancha de chicos salió de la escuela, todos corriendo hacia las tiendas como si el mundo fuera a acabarse, de todos los únicos que no corrieron fueron Yaten, Seiya, Taiki, Innova, Paris, Juubei, Toshiki y Kazuki quienes se fueron a la casa de este ultimo para empezar con los preparativos para mañana

**¿Tan lejos queda tu casa Kazu? Debí traer mi limusina ¡¡me duelen los pies!!! **

**Solo hemos caminado 2 cuadras Paris ¡¡qué exagerado eres!! **Dijo Toshiki de mal humor

**Claro tu estas acostumbrado a caminar por que eres un vulgar plebeyo, en cambio yo solo ando en auto, mis pies son delicados**

**Si no te dejas de idioteces te retorceré tanto las patas que ya no serán piernas si no espirales**

**¡No me amenaces!! O te las veras con mis abogados**

**para lo que me importan tus mugres abogados**

**¡Basta! Ya llegamos, esta es mi casa, pasen**

Caminaron por un inmenso camino de roca blanca en medio del patio, y se abrió un gran portón de madera sólida, detrás de el estaba una joven mujer con uniforme que los saludó cortésmente, quitaron todos los objetos caros y delicados del salón, quitaron las pinturas para evitar desastres con las sodas o algo parecido, trajeron las sillas de metal y pusieron las mesas

**¡bien! Pongan este equipo detrás de la mesa 4, los parlantes uno a cada lado de la puerta del patio ¡no ahí no!, ¡Vamos muévanse!! Para eso vinieron ¿no?**

**Yo vine a ayudar a Kazu no a recibir ordenes tuyas Paris, tu por que no haces nada ¿eh? Ni siquiera te mueves ¡¡vago demente!!**

**¡¡No me insultes!! Yo soy el coordinador de la fiesta y tú el carga cajas ¿entendido?**

**Ya me harté!! Te voy a...**

**¡¡Toshiki!! No quiero peleas en mi casa, ¿esta bien?**

**Si, claro, pero que no me moleste**

**Paris, por favor no los trates así, no son tus sirvientes, son nuestros amigos que nos han venido a ayudar, no pienso soportar que los trates mal**

**Bueno, esta bien, pero que trabajen bien las cosas**

Mientras tanto los lindísimos hermanitos Kou adornaban el gran salón

**¡Taiki! ¿Me pasas el pegamento?**

**¡Claro! toma Yaten, ahora tu pásame la caja de adornos **

**¿Que hay allí?** Pregunta Seiya a Yaten que llevaba la inmensa y pesada caja

**Hay unos muñequitos muy curiosos **

**¿Los vas a regalar?**

**No, son para Kazuki**

**A ya entonces ¿Kazuki va a regalarlos? **Pregunto Seiya desconcertado.

**No baboso, son para adornar **

**¿Adornar a Kazuki? **

**¡No!! ¡¡Soberano idiota!! **Grita Yaten furioso** ¡¡Son para colgarlos en el mugre techo!!**

**Ya bueno no te esponjes, solo era curiosidad... **y se va caminando de puntitas

**¡¡Yaten!! ¡¡Taiki!! ¡¡Seiya!! Dice Kazuki que ya trajeron las muestras del buffet **dijo Juubei desde la cocina

Sin esperarse que Yaten y Seiya bajarían matándose por las escaleras por llegar 1ero, todos estaban en la mesa "probando" ciertos bocaditos (no sé si aun se le sigue llamando prueba, cuando consumen cantidades industriales de bocados) Kazuki sonreía como siempre, viendo a sus amigos comer (atorarse diría yo) Innova estaba junto al Dj escogiendo un poco de música para mañana (al fin había decidido que si iría), luego de dejar todo listo se fueron a sus casas, pero desde una limusina negra de lunas polarizadas alguien tramaba algo

**/TURURURU/ ¿Aló? **

**¿Sí? **

**¿Cerveza Ouch? **

**Si ellos hablan ¿en qué podemos servirle?**

**Buenas noches, quisiera encargar 50 cajas para el día de mañana **

**Claro, ¿dónde debemos entregarlas?**

**En la mansión Fuchouin**

**¿Quién pagará? **

**Póngalo a nombre de Paris Céfiro**

**Deme su número de Tarjeta por favor**

**9254755869, entréguenlas a las 8:00 PM**

**Ok ¿es mayor de edad?**

**No, pero mi papá me dio permiso para comprar, esta incluido en la tarjeta, puede verificarlo **

**Bueno, si tú lo dices, a dios /CLIC/ **

La compra se hizo por teléfono, Paris lo tenia todo planeado ya, seria muy divertida esa noche. Al día siguiente, La niebla matutina se ingresaba a través de los grandes ventanales de su cuarto, el dueño de aquella habitación se revolvía entre las mantas para no despertar de un bello sueño, hasta que el ruido de la puerta se oyó

**¡Juubei! ¡¡Levántate ya vago!!**

**¿Mmm? Un ratito mas mamá, solo debo humm darle a Lita un besito más muuaaa **besando su almohada

**¡Juubei! Levántate que tienes que ir a ayudar a Kazuki! ¡Ya son las 7!!**

**¡Que flojera!! ¡Que se ayude solo yo quiero dormir!**

**Eso dile cuando venga a buscarte, ¡¡a ver si te atreves!!! jeee...¡hermanito!! **Grito lanzándose sobre el pobre cuerpo inerte e indefenso de Juubei

**¡¡Sakura!! ¡¡Ouch!! ¡Bájate pesas! **Gritó el menor empujándola al suelo con agresividad

**¡Valla que carácter! No tienes por que tratarme así, solo era un juego **

Diciendo esto camino hacia la puerta y la azotó con fuerza al salir, Juubei no tuvo mas remedio que salir de la cama y dirigirse al baño de su habitación, la cual era muy sencilla, el suelo de madera no permitía que sus descalzos pies cogieran frío, la gran cama de colchas celestes combinaba muy bien con la aterciopelada alfombra azulina y las paredes de un azul marino, luego de darse una ducha se vistió con unos pantalones negros y una camiseta celeste para luego salir hacia la cocina donde estaba (no de muy buen humor) su hermana, ella lo miro de mala gana y le sirvió el desayuno, no se dirigieron palabra y el se encaminó corriendo hacia la casa de Kazuki, al llegar toco el timbre y espero

**¿Sí? Familia Fuchouin **le contestaron a través del intercomunicador

**Soy Juubei Kakei, ¿se encuentra Kazuki? **

**Espere un minuto y abro el portón **al segundo las enormes puertas se abrieron dejando ver a la joven uniformada

**Buenos días **

**Buenos días joven Juubei, el joven Kazuki bajara en un instante o si prefiere puede subir a su alcoba **

**Esta bien, subiré gracias **

El joven dio grandes y veloces pasos, subiendo las escaleras de 3 en 3, llegando rápidamente al segundo piso del lugar, camino por un pasillo largo y muy bien iluminado hasta llegar a una puerta blanca, era un camino muy conocido para él, iba por allí todo el tiempo, dio leves toques a la puerta por cortesía (ya que tenia suficiente confianza como para entrar sin tocar) y abrió la puerta

**¿Kazu? **Preguntó pero no había nadie **¿Kazuki? ¿Estas aquí? **

**¡Vete! No quiero levantarme aun **se oyó bajo las blancas sábanas que aun cubrían su cara

**¡¡Todavía estas en la cama!! Y PENSAR QUE A MÍ ME BOTARON DE LA MIA, SALI APURADO, CORRI Y ME APRESURE TANTO ¡¡¡PARA QUÉ ESTE VAGO AUN ESTE DURMIENDO!!!! **

**Déjame tranquilo ¡Mamá!!!! ¡¡Quiero dormir!! ¡Bótalo de mi cuarto!! ¡Me esta molestando!! **Lloriqueo el chico del cumpleaños aun medio dormido

**¿Kazuki que tienes?? ¿Desde cuando me vienes con engreimientos?**

**¡Quiero dormir! ¡Lárgate!**

**Esto no se lo aguanto ni a Lita en el Bikini más pequeño del mundo!! **dijo jalando la sábana de un tirón, la lanzó hacia el piso, cargo a Kazuki (medio dormido), lo llevo al baño, lo depositó en la tina y abrió la llave de agua fría despertando inmediatamente al dormilón

**¡¡¡¡Hayyyyyyyyy!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡maldito hijo de la gran... **

**¡¡Kazuki!!!!! **

**¿Juubei? UPS jee.. Yo lo siento, discúlpame yo no quería, etoo.. bueno yo no sabía que eras tu **dijo el heredero de los Fuchouin muy apenado

**Bueno, ¿por tenias tanto sueño?**

**Es que ayer estuve toda la noche pensando en como sería mi fiesta, estaba muy emocionado por que... tu sabes... jamás tuve una y yo... planeaba decirle a Mina todo lo que siento jeee... **dijo sonrojado

**¿Y por eso no dormiste bien?**

**Me quede dormido a eso de las 5 o 6**

**¿Tan poquito dormiste?? Son las 7:45, mejor dúchate y te acuestas otra vez**

**No! La verdad, no tengo sueño ya, por que estoy emocionadísimo **

**Hace unos minutos no parecía lo mismo **

**¡Eso ya no importa! ¿Me ayudas?**

**A eso vine pero primero saldré del baño para que tomes una ducha**

**Ok! **

Mientras tanto a miles y millones de kilómetros de distancia (en realidad un par de cuadras), un grupo de chicas se encontraba en la tienda más amplia y con mas variedad de ropa en toda la ciudad "Fashion Star", Mina, Lita, Rei, Amy, Serena, Lucy, Marina y Anais buscaban lo mejor de la moda para la fiesta

**Bien, creo que llevare un vestido casual **dijo Mina con emoción

**Y bien Amy ¿ya pensaste que le darás hoy a Kazu? **Pregunto marina con un dejo de malicia

**Bu..bueno pues no estoy muy segura, creo que aun tengo todo el día para pensarlo ¿no?**

**Si, pero no demores mucho primita, por ejemplo, yo ya tengo mi regalo, **tomo un vestido y lo puso frente a sí como probándoselo y le dirigió una mirada maliciosa a su prima** ahora solo me faltaría escogerle la envoltura adecuada **

**Yo... no se... no se nada aun, tengo que buscar **y diciendo esto salió del lugar

**¡Marina! ¿que significó eso?** Reprocho Lucy

**Bueno fue solo una bromita a su sensibilidad**

**¡¡Hay por favor!! Eso sonó ¡como que tu fueras el regalo! **

**Y así es **otra mirada malévola es lanzada por parte de la peli-celeste

**¡Yo me largo!**

**¡¡Hay Lucy!! ¡Que sensible! ¡Espérame!**

Se fue caminando tras de su amiga, hasta que llegaron a un parque grande y espacioso, con lindos árboles (el mismo que vio Makubex por la ventana de su remolque) logró alcanzarla, la cogió de los hombros y al giró hacia ella

**¡Lucy! ¡voltéate! ¡Te estoy hablando! **

**¡Y yo te estoy ignorando!**

**¿Por que me haces esto? ¡Lucy tu eres mi amiga!**

**¡Y Amy es tu prima! Dime, y se sincera ¿por qué lo haces si sabes que a ella le gusta mucho Kazuki?**

**Por que ella no es la única a la que le gusta Kazuki**

**Pero tu no le veías gracia hasta que ella te confió que le gustaba **

**Yo solo quiero demostrarle que por una vez, seré mejor que ella, y tendré algo que ella no tenga, algo que no pueda tener, por fin halle la manera de que se sienta menos que yo, y no desperdiciare la oportunidad**

**¡Pero ella no te a hecho nada!**

**Ella me obligo a pasar toda mi vida oyendo comparaciones de mis familiares sobre cuan maravillosa es mi primita genio, y yo era la linda pero poco brillante Marina, que tenia que resignarme a oírlos y dejar que hablaran**

**¡Pero Mari! Esa no es excusa para quitarle el amor de alguien importante a Amy, sobre todo si ella no te hizo nada**

**Yo no le estoy quitando nada a Amy, por que ella no tiene su amor, yo solo estoy tomando lo que por derecho me pertenece **

**Luego te arrepentirás, lo sé **

En una linda cabaña en el bosque, el humo salía por la chimenea y Ban-nieves despertaba de su largo, profundo y placentero sueño (las 11:30 am y el vago seguía durmiendo), mirando a su único enanito alistarlo todo para el baile (por que al niño le dio flojera hacerlo y que mejor manera que explotando a Ginji) el cual canturreaba feliz una alegre y armónica melodía sinfónica

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena que tu cuerpo es pa´ darle alegría y cosa buena, dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena, ehhhhh macarena ¡ajay! _

**¡¡Ginji!!!!! ¡Cállate!!! ¡Quiero dormir! **Grito a todo pulmón muy agradecido él príncipe Ban-nieves

**¡¡Ban te despertaste! Ahora podrás ayudarme con la ropa, la limpieza y todas las tareas de la casa ¿no?**

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzz...**

**BANN!!!!!!! **

**¿Que?? ¿ya esta servido el almuerzo?**

**¡No! Tenemos que alistarnos para la fiesta de Kazuki!! Y limpiaremos la casa **

**¡No vez que estoy ocupado! Es muy descortés de tu parte despertarme de esa manera tan tosca Ginji! Que vergüenza!! Y yo que creí que eras mi amigo!! **Dijo el dramático de Ban fingiendo un llanto muy sincero aplicándose las siempre efectivas lagrimitas embotelladas marca Flanky (Marca exclusiva de este fic, por que todo aquí es de esa marca)

**¡¡OHH!!! ¡¡Ban!! ¡¡Lo siento tanto amiguito!! ¡¡soy tan malo!! ¡¡¡Buuuuuaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! ¡¡¡No merezco tu sincera amistad!!!! ¡tu abuela tenia razón!! No soy buena compañía para ti snif... snif...** si se lo imaginan bien Ginji se dejó manipular, calló redondito

**Ginji, yo tengo un gran y noble corazón de melón, por eso te daré una oportunidad para perdonarte **

**Si...??? **

**Te dejaré hacer mis labores para que te ganes mi perdón ¿qué te parece?**

**¡¡Gracias Ban!! ¡¡Eres tan bueno!!!**

**Si lo se, por eso el publico me adora, ¡¡¡besos para todas mis fans!!!! Stock limitado así que no se peleen, ¡Los coqueteos se venden por separado!**

**Valla Ban nunca me di cuenta de que eras tan popular, sobre todo por que no veo a nadie pelearse por tus besos, lo escondes muy bien, por que no veo fans por aquí **

**¡¡Tu no sabes!!! Y ¿así quieres que sea bueno contigo?**

**¡¡Lo siento Ban!!**

**Baka!! **

De esta manera (y cambiando de cuento) el malvado herBANastro hizo trabajar toda la tarde a Ginji-ciento quien al limpiar, enjuagar, lavar, planchar, restregar, bordar, zurcir, asear la vajilla, trapear, tender las camas, pasear al perro (del vecino por que ellos no tienen) y coser seguía cantando al misma alegre (rayada, vieja y antiquísima) canción, hasta que llegó la princesa azul (vía telefónica) a su rescate **/RIIINNNGG/**

**Aló**

**¿Hola Ginji?**

**¡¡Hola Mina!! ¿Como estas? **

**¡Bien!, quería saber si iras a la fiesta de Kazuki**

**ES MI IMAGINACIÓN O ME PREGUNTO ESO AYER UNA 50000000 VECES?? ¡Si! bueno ayer te lo dije creo, si voy a ir por que Kazuki me necesita apoyándolo y yo necesito a su bouffet, ¡¡no!! quiero decir, yo necesito sentirme bien ayudándolo jeee**

**Jaja bueno entonces te veo esta tarde ¿ok? Bye**

**/CLIC/ **luego de eso, Ban se acercó (aun en pijama) a la sala, no por que de buena fe, se le diera al menos por ir a ver si Ginji tenia algún problema al limpiar o algo así, si no mas bien...

**Bueno Baka, ¿¿ya esta listo el almuerzo?? **Si lo leyeron bien, solo se paró de su cómodo asiento por que tenia hambre.

**Ban estoy muy ocupado hazlo tu ¿si? **

**¿Que?? Por que quieres suicidarte Baka!!**

**Pero si cocinas mejor que yo!!**

**Hasta un renacuajo cocina mejor que tu**

**¡Ban que malo eres!!**

**Me refería a si ya compraste la comida **

**Bueno pues estuve limpiando y no tuve tiempo pero en un minuto voy**

**Valla que flojo eres todo el día con un trapito y ya dice que trabajo **

**¡¡Ban!! ¡reconoce mi esfuerzo!!**

**Ok! Yo comprare la comida, tranquilo, pero apenas acabemos de comer no vamos **

**A la Fiesta!!!!!!! Wuuuhuuuu!!!! **

Así Banperucito morado se fue retozando hasta el Mr. Flanky más cercano, para traer la comida a su hogar y poder irse de fiesta.


	7. Cap7 ¡Party! ¿problemas?

Capitulo 7: ¡Party! ¿Problemas? 

La noche empezaba a caer, el cielo pasaba de un naranja profundo a un azul muy oscuro, en frío aumentaba en lo que caía la noche, eran las 7pm y una gran mansión empezaba a llenarse de luz, las grandes puertas se abrían dejando ver el hermoso salón finamente decorado, el grandioso buffet muy selectivo y el maravilloso personal, elegantemente uniformado, todo estaba listo, solo faltaba la llegada de los invitados quienes poco a poco hacían su aparición. En algunas casas muchos de los invitados aun se preparaban para salir, como era el caso de cierto rubio infantil

**Ya estoy listo Ban!! **

**Que bien, ya era hora, vámonos antes de que me arrepienta de ir**

**Y tu no te cambias? **

**Ya estoy cambiado! Baka!!**

**Pero por que llevas un pantalón de pijama?**

**Es un pantalón holgado de Jean negro, no sabes nada de moda ¿no? **

**¿La verdad? La moda no es importante para alguien que se ve bien con todo como yo **

**¿Tu? ¿Bien con todo? Creo que te equivocas, una camiseta de Pikachu en 3D no es lo mejor para una fiesta como la de Kazuki **

**Entonces ¿qué me pongo?**

**Veamos que tienes para usar **dijo su amigo revolviendo todo su (desordenado) ropero

**¡¡Pero que rayos!! ¡¡Todas son camisetas informales!!**

**Pero todas son bonitas, admítelo **

**Vamos te prestare una camisa **

**Abuuuu a dios Pikachu! No llores, yo volveré por ti!**

El Ginji-ciento se cambio y se dispuso a salir, mientras tanto a unas calles de distancia, un atractivo joven de cabello marrón salía de la ducha

**Sakura!! Dónde esta mi camisa!!**

**¿Dónde la dejaste?**

**Tú la lavaste, dime donde esta**

**Lo siento, deje de atenderte desde que me lanzaste de tu cama como un costal de patatas **

**Lo siento hermana pero pesabas mucho y no iba a dejar que me hagas puré **

**Si claro, ni que yo pesara tanto**

**Bueno discúlpame y dame mi camisa que voy contra el tiempo, ya es tarde**

**¡Que cortés eres con tu hermana eh! No entiendo que te vio Lita ¡so bruto!**

**¡¡Apúrate!! Que no eres Lita **

**Así me maltratas ¡A mí!!**

**Tienes razón, debería tratarte peor **

**¡¡Hay!!! ¡¡Te odio!!! ¡Toma tu mugre camisa!**

**Gracias, no me esperes despierta**

**Que ¿yo no voy?**

**¿Alguien menciono que tu irías?**

**Pero Makubex irá ¿cierto?**

**Sí, pero por su salud y seguridad, no iras tu**

**Grrrrrr... me las pagas! Esta me las pagas!**

Volteo y se fue muy ofendida, cerrando la puerta muy fuertemente a su paso, al parecer eso se le estaba haciendo costumbre, igual que las peleas que tenia con su hermanito menor, el cual termino de vestirse y se fue sin mirar atrás, en otra casa una linda pelirroja luchaba contra su vestido

**¡¡Jala mas fuerte!!! ¿¿Acaso no eres hombre??**

**Sí pero esto esta muy apretado!! **

**¡¡Shido Fuyuki!!!! ¡¡¡Jala del mugre tirante con todas tus fuerzas!!!**

**Arggg... ¡esta muy duro! Además, ¡¡¡soy tu pareja de baile no tu sastre!!!**

**Shido jeee... **

**¿Qué? **

**¿Por que estas rojo?**

**¿Y encima me lo preguntas? Te estoy ayudando a cambiarte, es suficiente ¿¿no crees??**

**Si, jeje, pero es tu culpa, no debiste entrar a mi habitación sin avisar, pervertido **

----------------------------Flash Back--------------------------

Shido saco sus llaves y abrió la puerta de la ya conocida casa de Lucy, caminó por la sala, con un pantalón negro algo ancho y una camiseta roja con letras negras bastante angosta que marcaba en su pecho, el resultado de muchas horas en el gimnasio y mucho entrenamiento (cosa que lo hacia verse tremendamente bien), entro saludando cordialmente a la gran nada, esperando una respuesta por parte de su suegra ejem... digo de la Sra. Shidou, pero lamentablemente ella ya se había ido a trabajar, dejando una nota en el freezer _"Lucy: ya me voy, pasa una buena noche, no tomes mucho, no te separes de Shido, no llegues tarde, si llama tu padre dile que aproveche su línea en otra persona por que no quiero saber de él, si Shido te pide matrimonio acéptalo solo si trae el anillo de bodas, si no es así ya no quiero nada, cuídate mucho ¡besitos! Atte. Mamá Pta. Shido ¡¡Good Luck!! Vamos hijo tu puedes!"_ Shido solo miró la nota con cara de espanto y siguió su camino hasta llegar al cuarto de Lucy

**¿Lucy?**

**¡AHHHHHH!! ¡Lárgate pervertido!!!** Grito lanzando todo lo que encontraba a su paso

**¡¡Oye!! ¡¡Auch!! Cuidado ¡¡Ou!! **Gritaba esquivando todos los objetos que podía mientras se acercaba, luego la tomo de las muñecas y la sentó sobre la cama **¡Ya tranquila!! No te voy a comer**

**No parece, con esa cara de depravado uno no debe fiarse **

**Naa vamos, sabes que te quiero mucho como para hacerte algo ¿o no?**

**Bueno si pero igual, las caras lo dicen todo**

**Hay otros con cara de santos que no lo son tanto, como cierto chico que conozco, el cual su nombre no quiero mencionar por que empieza con "Lan" y termina con "Tis"**

**No Hables mal de él!, no lo conoces como yo **

**Tienes razón... yo lo conozco mas **

**Hay!!! Que cólera me das** dijo torciendo el rostro hacia el lado contrario de Shido, esto hizo que el se percatara de la vestimenta de su amiga

**Lu... Lussssssyyy** **AHORA QUE LA VEO MEJOR, CREO QUE TRAE MENOS ROPA DE LO QUE PENSÉ creo que deberías ponerte algo aparte de la ropa interior **especuló con un gran sonrojo

**HAYYY esto es tu culpa!! Pervertido!! Degenerado!!!**

**Hay! Vamos cállate! No es la primera vez NI LA ULTIMA ESPERO** **que te veo así!**

**Pero igual da vergüenza!!**

**A mí me da lo mismo, sigues siendo tu, solo que con menos ropa y con mas frío**

**Pues no te durará mucho el paraíso! **

**Tu me has visto en peores condiciones y nunca hice tanto escándalo **

**Por que eres un impúdico!! ¡Desvergonzado!! ¡Nudista!**

**Que exageración, y ¿por qué no te vistes aun?**

**Tengo problemas con el vestido, es un modelo algo difícil y no puedo hacer que...**

**¿Que te quede cómodo??**

**Sí, esta algo apretado**

**¿Te ayudo?**

**Bueno, pero ten cuidado con los tirantes que son algo delicados y pobre de ti que toques algo indebido ¡¡¡rodaran cabezas entendido!!!**

**Sí! Señora! jajaja**

-------------------------Flash Back End------------------------

**Como si no lo hicieras tu también, hey ¿No me dijiste que las cuerdas estas eran delicadas?**

**¡¡Eso decía en la caja!!! No es mi culpa que sea mentira **

**Bueno como sea, Lucy tu ¿aun planeas lo de Lantis?**

**¡¡No deberías preguntar algo tan obvio!! ¡Claro que sí! Eh estado esperando este día desde que lo planeamos, ¡¡¡todo saldrá genial!! **Gritó emocionada, pero se le quito rápidamente al notar la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de Shido

**Hoy definitivamente será tu noche de felicidad ¿no? Nadie podrá arruinarla **Afirmo el chico con una triste y calmada sonrisa ¿a quien quería engañar? Estaba triste, se sentía pésimo al ayudar a que Lucy se aleje de el, pero la quería demasiado como para no ceder

**Shido... yo lo lamento, tu sabes que te quiero pero...**

**¡No me lo repitas! Déjame ayudarte yo quiero hacerlo, pero lo único que te pido es que no me recuerdes nada de lo que siento o me arrepentiré**

**Gracias, te quiero muchísimo ¡¡¡onii-san!! **Gritó a la vez que saltaba sonriente, sabia que eso le molestaba

**¡¡Ya te dije que no soy tu hermano!!! **Se lanzó sobre ella y le propinó las cosquillas más terribles que jamás halla sentido Lucy

**haayy!! Suéltame... aja jajá.. Suelta... me... jaja ya.. Jajaja suéltame.. ajaja... yaa!!**

**Jajá jajá, Lucy **dijo más tranquilo, esperando que su respiración se acompasara

**¿Qué? **Pregunto sintiendo como su pecho se movía por su agitada respiración

**Te amo, lo sabes ¿no? Solo te pido que no olvides mi existencia cuando tengas a tu príncipe azul**

**No os preocupéis, yo también os amo mi caballero de brillante armadura, nunca os olvidare jaja.. **dicho esto él le dio un suave beso en los labios, ella sonrió sonrojada y salieron rumbo a la fiesta

Mientras tanto acompáñenme a una enorme casona junto al parque, entramos al salón, subimos hasta llegar a unos inmensos pasillos y finalmente ingresamos al ático más moderno del siglo, encontrándonos al chico mas joven del aula de 5to año saliendo de la ducha con todo el cabello mojado y revuelto, tan solo con unas sandalias negras, una toalla amarrada en la cintura y otra con la que se secaba el cabello, millones de pequeñas gotitas recorrían su pálido pero bien formado pecho y el calor de la ducha le hizo tomar un color sonrosado muy lindo (no alucinen ni babeen), se acerca al inmenso ropero y saca algo de ropa (unos cuantos cientos de miles de prendas distintas) escoge entre ellas una camiseta marrón claro, el pantalón y la casaca marrones también pero en un tono mucho mas oscuro, tomo su pequeñísimo celular y camino por el pasillo bajando hasta la 1era planta de la casona

**Makubex ¿vas a salir?**

**Oh, tío, si, voy a una fiesta, no es necesario que me recojas o me esperes despierto **

**¿Tu? ¿En verdad asistirás a una fiesta?**

**Voy, claro que sí, ¡adiós!**

**¡Espera! Yo jamás creí que tu..., bueno nunca vas a las fiestas, no has ido a ninguna, ¿cómo es que de pronto te nace él hacerlo? **

**Es que acaso ¿no me vas a dejar?**

**¡No! Por supuesto que puedes ir, es solo que me sorprende mucho **

**No creo que yo deba explicar mis acciones ante nadie, pero te diré, que voy por que tengo interés**

**¿Interés en que?**

**Eso no te incumbe, ya sabes demasiado ¡chao! **

Y diciendo esto, con una mano apoyada en la cadera y la otra alzada en señal de despedida, el genio se fue. En otro lugar, mejor dicho, en la sede de nuestra esperada fiesta, muchos ya habían llegado, bien vestidos, la música empezaba a sonar y la gente empezaba a bailar, Kazuki, miraba a sus invitados sonriente, vestido elegantemente en un pantalón negro, un polo negro con mangas no muy largas bastante estrecho y un chaleco de Jean azul, todas sus fans babeaban desde que se asomaban a la entrada, ingresaban y le saludaban con estrellas en los ojos, a esto, el solo respondía con una sonrisa cordial, sus ojos brillaron al ver llegar a Mina, su gran amor, junto con Lita y las demás chicas, Lucy llegó con Shido de la mano muy animada, se acercó a Kazuki, le entregó un regalo y bailó con su mejor amigo un buen rato, cuando de pronto, llegó, Lantis con un traje de Jean negro y un polo gris, ella se emocionó pero ese sentimiento se apagó, al ver a una guapa jovencita de cabello celeste y vestido bastante revelador del mismo color, aferrada fuertemente al brazo de Lantis, su plan estaba destruyéndose sin empezar si quiera, estaba a punto de echarse a llorar (sin motivo aparente) cuando sintió los fuertes brazos de Shido atraerla hacia su pecho, susurrándole en el oído

_No te preocupes, ya nos encargaremos de ella, solo preocúpate por seguir el plan_

**Pero...**

**¡No! Eh, Lucy, ¿por qué no bailamos? **

**Esta bien **se encaminaron a la pista y bailaron un buen rato

Mientras que en la cocina, cierto encargo llegaba en un gran camión para ser distribuido a todos los invitados, Paris muy feliz bebía lo que él pidió, induciendo a los demás a hacerlo también, muy pronto el ambiente se volvió mucho mas "alegre", algunos (en realidad la mayoría) no estaban acostumbrados a beber licor, y eso luego de varias horas causo unas cuantas reacciones fuera de lo común

**EsMeRaLdA!!!!! Hip ¡¡Nro me dejes!!! Hip ¡por que!! ¿Por qué me dejas eshmeralda?!! **

**Innova!! Por favor ya cállate, no hagas una escena**

**¡¡NO!! Hip ¡No permitiré que termines nuestra relashión! Hip ¡¡Y que naie she entere de lo que paso! Hip **

**Por favor... baja la voz, to..todos nos miran **

**No me interesha!!! Hip ¡¡Yo te amo!!! No me dejes, no permitiré que me abandones Hip bor tu cabricho con un probeshor! **

**Basta Innova! Para ya! Estas borracho! Ni siquiera se entiende bien lo que dices, mejor te llevo a tu casa**

**¡¡Ya te dije que NO!! Hip vuelve gonmigo o shi no ¡¡no me iré de aquí!!**

**¡Esmeralda! ¿¿Como es que dejas a Innova decir que a tenido algo contigo??**

**Pa...paris, bueno... yo... **

**¡¡Eshmeralda y yo somos Hip enamoraos deshde el año pashado!!**

**¡¡Innova!!!**

**Así que era eso, hermanita, los borrachos no mienten, como pudiste excluirme de este tema ¿eh?**

**Esmeralda no quería decirle a nadie hip, prebería que lo nuestro se mantuiera en shegreto hip, por que a ella le gusta el probeshor mas que yo **decía el apuesto joven peli-blanco llorando amargamente

**¿El profesor? Esmeralda, aclárame esto de una vez ¿dime de que esta hablando Innova?**

**Por favor Paris, no me hagas hacerlo aquí, te lo ruego, deja que lleve a Innova a su casa, y yo vuelva a la nuestra**

**Dile a Charlie (el chofer) que lo lleve, pero tu te quedas, tenemos que hablar**

**Por favor, no tengo la suficiente valentía para quedarme aquí, sabiendo que todos están hablando sobre esto, déjame ir, mañana te lo contare todo**

**Esta bien, llévatelo, mañana hablaremos**

Esmeralda se fue junto con el apuesto (y ebrio) chico, en la gran limosina, pensando ¿cómo permitió que esto llegara a tanto? ¿por qué no terminó con él en un estado mas sano? ¿cómo tomaría su hermano su amor secreto?, el joven se quedo dormido apenas sintió los suaves asientos del auto, al llegar a su casa, la mucama y el mayordomo lo bajaron del auto hacia su cuarto, y ella siguió su camino en el vehículo hacia su propia casa. En la hermosa fiesta, Ginji y Mina bailaban sin cesar, Kazuki miraba de lejos, atento a todos los movimientos de su amiga, desde atrás de una planta grande Amy vigilaba a su querido sueño de hombre, y a su vez Marina vigilaba al lado del piano, tanto a Amy como a su presa (Kazu), mas allá Seiya vigilaba a Marina, Mina, Lucy, Rei, Lita, en realidad el miraba a todas las que alcanzaba desde donde estaba con la vista, Yaten vigilaba atentamente a una bandeja de pastelillos que paso por su lado, y Taiki vigilaba a sus hermanos, para que uno de se lance sobre la 1era chica que le salude y para que el otro no se termine el buffet completo. En la pista de baile Mina se cansó de bailar y se fue con Ginji al patio de la casa (recuerden que casi todos estaban en un estado de alcoholismo crítico) se sentaron en una banca de mármol y conversaron un poco

**Eh Mina! A que esta muy buena la fiesta ¿uh?**

**¡Si! Tendré que felicitar a Kazu por esto jaja**

**¡Si! Se lo merece, ¿jamás hizo una fiesta antes?**

**Nunca, solo pequeñas reuniones en las que solo invitaba a sus mejores amigos**

**Eso quiere decir que ¿ahora invitó a todo mundo?**

**Si, pero también a lo mejor que conoce, como tu, yo se que eres su amigo también **

**Supongo, pero me interesa mas saber si soy TU amigo, por que yo te considero mucho ¿eh?**

**Bueno, claro que eres mi amigo, eres muy especial, es simplemente genial, andar contigo siempre es divertido, nunca me aburro de oír todo lo que dices, eres ocurrente y muy original**

**Gracias, el único que habla tan bien sobre mi es Ban pero eso es solo cuando me necesita o cuando es absolutamente necesario, ya sea por que me vea deprimido o por que necesite que me diga algo así**

**Bueno pues yo te lo digo por que es la verdad**

**Sabias que... bueno pues... Mina tu... bueno... yo quería... em... ¿tu sales con alguien? **

**¿Salir? No te entiendo, yo salgo a menudo con todos mis amigos **

**Lo siento, creo que debí decirlo mejor, yo quería saber si tu... tu... ¿tienes enamorado?**

**¿Ah? **Sonrojo muy notorio** bueno pues... no jeje**

**Pues yo tampoco tengo a nadie, y la verdad tu me gustas mucho, yo me preguntaba...si quizá tu, bueno si te gustaría, ser mi pareja ¿quieres? **

**¿Yo? KYAAAA SII!!! POR FIN!!! SE ME HIZO WOHOOOO BRAVO!!!! YO SABIA!!! QUE ESTE DIA LLEGARIA JAJAA WINNER!! MINA-CHAN!! JAJAJAJA **

**Claro, ¿por que no? La pasamos muy bien juntos, la verdad creo que eres una chica muy especial**

**Bueno, no lo se, es tan repentino, además estas borracho ¿no? Como saber si es cierto lo que me dices ¿eh?**

**Fácil, te daré algo para que sientas cuanto te amo**

**Las cosas materiales no demuestran el verdadero amor entre dos perso..**

La tomo del rostro, la haló hacia si mismo con fuerza pero sin brusquedad, quedando ambos con el rostro muy cerca del otro, Ginji solo tuvo que acortar la distancia para poder propinarle un profundo y apasionado beso, el cual ella respondió sin ningún titubeo, así se mantuvieron un buen rato, solos en el patio, besándose, diciéndose lo mucho que se amaban cada vez que podían, luego decidieron entrar en la fiesta y compartir con todos su felicidad, así lo hicieron, dejando a mas de uno sorprendido

**¡Ban!!! ¡Ban!! **

**¿Que? ¿Alguien se hartó de ti más que yo?**

**¡No! **

**¿Capturaron al maniático de Emishi por tomarse el agua de los floreros?**

**¡No! **

**¿Otra vez esta de oferta ese shampoo con jabón olor lechuga que querías?**

**¡No! Mejor aun**

**¿Volvieron los ricositos Flanky sabor jamón-queso? **

**¡No! Mina y yo somos enamorados! ¿No es genial?**

**¿Ah? No inventes, enserio, ¿qué querías decirme?**

**Ban... buaaaa... ¿no me crees?? **Técnica del Chibi con los ojitos llorosamente brillantes**...snif**

**¿Qué? ¿Era enserio?, no lo puedo creer, Mina y tu ¿en verdad están juntos?**

**¡¡Si!! ¿qué te parece? ¿verdad que es algo muy bueno? ¡¡Yo lo sabia!! ¡¡Soy tan feliz!!!**

**Si tienes razón, es una buena noticia, ¡¡bien!! Baka es la 1era vez que haces algo bien ¿no?**

**¡Si! ¿Eh? ¡¡No!! Si hago bien las cosas ¡¡ya!! **

**¡Hey! Muchachos ¿se divierten? Los veo muy animados, ¿les gusta mi fiesta?**

**Claro que nos gusta, pero estamos especialmente felices, por que el pillín de Ginji ya tiene novia jeje**

**¿A si? ¿Y quien es la afortunada? **Dijo Kazuki con una de sus sinceras sonrisas

**Bien pues ¡Mina! ¿No es genial?, Ginji me lo acaba de comentar jaja**

**Min... ¿¿mina?? ¿¿Mina Aino? ¿¿Mi mejor amiga?? ¿la rubia? ¿ojos azules? ¿aficionada a los juegos de arcade?? ¿La que juega volley? **Ginji y Ban asintieron con la cabeza **¿esa Mina?**

**¡Si! Esa Mina, ¡¡la amo con todo mi corazón!! **

**¿De... desde cuando? ¿Desde cuando están juntos? **

**Desde... **miró su reloj** Ah!! Acabamos de cumplir nuestras 1eras 5 horas juntos!!! Jajaja**

**Oh... ya veo **esa bellísima sonrisa de pura sinceridad se había borrado, para dar paso a un gesto muy poco verás en el rostro del cumpleañero

**¿No te sientes bien Kazuki?** Dijo Ban con un tono de duda

**¿Eh? ¡No! Es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a las fiestas y pues, ya tengo sueño, por favor, excúsenme **dijo el joven retirándose lo mas pronto que pudo, con lágrimas en los ojos se acercó a su mejor amigo y prácticamente lo empujó hasta la cocina

**¡hey Kazu! que sucede! No vez que estoy ocupado con Lit.. **se puso de piedra al llegar a la cocina y ver el rostro de su amigo lleno de lágrimas

**Por favor... Juubei... ayúdame... **las cristalinas gotitas resbalaban por su cara sin parar

**¿¿Que paso?? ¡¡Kazuki!! ¡¡Que te hicieron!! ¡¡Habla!!**

**Mi.. Mina..snif... es la enamorada de Ginji, y lo peor es que no puedo hacerles nada, por que él me cae bien buaahhh...**

**Ohh! Kazuki!! ¿¿Entonces no le dijiste nada?? O no me digas que ¿ella lo sabe y aun así esta con Ginji?**

**¡NO! Ella no lo sabe, no se lo dije, pero... Ginji se me adelantó, es mas valiente que yo..snif..**

**No sufras Kazu, no te queda mas que esperar su felicidad y cuidar que el no la lastime ¿no crees? **

**Si, pe..pero**

**Aunque la quieras, estas confundido ¿no? **

**Mejor voy a mi habitación un momento, hazte cargo de la fiesta por favor**

**Bueno, no hagas tonterías ¿ok?**

**No te preocupes, solo pensare un rato**

Diciendo esto se retiro a su cuarto en el 2do piso, con las lagrimas recorriendo su rostro sin cesar, rápidamente ingresó a la habitación y cerró la puerta con seguro.

Se quedó un buen rato, sentado en la enorme alfombra apoyado en su cama, sus pensamientos iban de un lado a otro, en el mismo tema _Mina y Ginji, Ginji y Mina, Kazuki sin Mina, Mina sin Kazuki, Ginji feliz, Kazuki deshecho, Mina completamente dichosa _

**¿Ahora que haré? ¿no puedo ir y decirle a Mina que debe terminar con Ginji por que la amo ¿no/PLAF/ **En una nube de vapor rojo muy caliente apareció un pequeño Toshiki vestido de demonio, estaba parado en su hombro, con cara de maldad

**_Si, si puedes, que terminé con el, cuéntale lo que sientes, se sentirá culpable y terminara con el bobo rubio _**dijo, pero****de pronto **/PLAF/** En otra mini nube de vapor celeste (mucho más fría que la nube anterior) apareció Juubei vestido de ángel

_**¡¡No lo hagas!! Ella sufrirá y tu la amas, no la puedes lastimar mejor busca a alguien que si te ame, deja que las cosas se den por si solas **_

_**¡¡¡Cállate Baka!!! Kazu no oirá los consejos de una nenita con vestido blanco y coronita!**_

_**¿¿Y crees que le hará caso a un idiota con pijama roja, cola en punta y cuernitos??**_

_**¡Hey!! Quieres sentir mi furia ¿¿no?? Ahora veras!!**_

_**¡No! Las peleas no son buenas ni razonables, además acabo de encerar mi aureola **_

_**Oye te quedo muy bonita, ¿crees que tu me podrías encerar el trinche? Esta algo opaco**_

**_Solo déjamelo, yo puedo dejarlo como nuevo, en pocos minutos _**dijo el ángel con una sonrisa****

**_¡Oh! Eres genial _**el demonio le devolvió el gesto ante la mirada confundida y atenta de Kazuki****

**¿Qué están haciendo?? No se supone que... bueno eso no interesa, no me están ayudando**

_**Lo lamento Kazu pero ya sabes lo que opino, dile lo que sientes eh ingenia un plan para que terminen con esa relación, ¡¡destrúyelos campeón!!!**_

_**Y bueno pues, yo opino que debes buscar a alguien mas, e intentar olvidarte de Mina, así, quizá sufras al principio, pero luego pasará y te sentirás bien lo sé **_

**No se que pensar chicos, estoy tan confundido**

_**Déjalo todo en manos del destino**_

_**¡¡Toshiki!!! Eso era lo que yo tenia que decir!!!**_

**_Lo siento Juubei, no soy bueno con los libretos y me confundí con tu línea, bien hice lo que pude chao muchachotes!! _/PLAF/**

**_Bueno pues yo también me voy Kazuki, piénsalo bien, que la fuerza te acompañe, a xu.. esa frase es de una película ¿no?, no importa, a dios!! _/PLAF/**

**¿¿Y ahora yo que hago?? Bueno pues no me queda otra que hacer lo que mi corazón mande, iré a decirle a Mina que la amo**

Bajó los escalones dispuesto a hablar con ella pero al llegar al salón, los vio abrazados, ella corrió hacia Kazuki le dio un fuerte abrazo y le dijo "soy tan feliz" esto congeló a Kazuki, quien no pudo confesar lo que sentía, por que no quería arruinarlo todo, se dio un tiempo, un respiro para poder tranquilizarse y sentirse mejor, caminó un poco en el inmenso patio trasero, encontrándose a sus amigos en el.

**Lantis! ¿Que tal esta mi fiesta?**

**Muy buena! Me estoy divirtiendo mucho**

**Excelente, y tu amiga ¿quien es?**

**Ah! Ella es Primavera, primavera el es Kazuki, mi amigo del colegio**

**Mucho gusto Kazuki, Lantis dice que eres uno de sus mejores amigos**

**Pues muchas gracias, yo me retiro, los veo luego**

Diciendo esto, el joven dio media vuelta y prosiguió su camino en el patio, caminó entre los árboles, arbustos y ramitas, miró la luna un tanto cubierta por la fría neblina, y se sentó en una banquita cuando sintió una mano en su hombro

**Ho...hola Kazuki **dijo Amy sonrojada

**Amy, ¿como estas?**

**Bien, la fiesta te quedo muy bonita **

**Gracias, pero todo es gracias a mis amigos que me ayudaron a hacerla**

**¿Estas bien? Bueno... yo me acerque por que te vi algo triste ¿o fue impresión mía?**

**No! Debió ser impresión tuya yo estoy bien, algo cansado por la fiesta nada mas jaja...**

**Ok! Me alegro mucho, Kazu yo quería pues... bueno**

**¡Kazuki!! Amigazo! ¿Como estas? ¿qué haces conversando con mi aburrida primita?**

**No hables así Marina, Amy es muy agradable**

**Jajaja si tu lo crees posible, eh de creerte jajaja**

**Jajaja claro que si, nos divertimos conversando ¿no es así Amy?**

**Ah??... pues... si, por supuesto...**

**Aun no entiendo por que tartamudea tanto jajaja creo que es su hobbie **dijo con una expresión de malicia en el rostro

**¡No es cierto!! **Grito la peli-azul sonrojada y con lagrimas asomando de sus ojos

**Basta solo fue una broma, no se peleen por favor, es mi cumpleaños, se los pido no quiero peleas aquí **

**Esta bien, Kazukito yo te comprendo, pero creo que Amy pierde muy rápido los estribos ¿no prima?**

Amy solo atino a darle una mirada de odio **Kazuki, yo iré por algo de beber, discúlpame un momento**

**Esta bien, ve tranquila, yo me quedare un rato más **Amy se fue hacia el living mientras que Marina se acercó mas a Kazuki

**Y bien Kazuki, ¿tu novia no esta en la fiesta o no me la quieres presentar?**

**Jaja no tengo novia aun, por eso no esta aquí**

**¿Enserio? No puedo creer que un chico tan lindo como tu no tenga a alguien aun**

**Jajaja bueno pues digamos que no todos tienen lo que quieren **

**Tienes razón, sabes hace mucho encontré un chico que me gusta, pero hasta ahora no eh podido decírselo, por que temo que quiera a alguien más**

**Pues primero deberías preguntarle si le gusta otra chica, entonces podrías decirle lo que sientes **

**Lo haría pero, ¿crees que me rechace?**

**Debería ser muy estúpido para hacerlo, eres linda y una excelente chica, no creo que te deje ir**

**Entonces ¿debo preguntarle?**

**Claro, solo así sabrás si te ama **

**Ok, entonces comenzaré, Kazuki ¿te molesta saber que ese chico eres tu? **

**¿Qué?? ¿Estas bromeando cierto?**

**¿¿Me rechazarás?? **Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

**Bueno pues yo... no lo sé, creo que no... bien pues **

**Kazuki, yo te amo, enserio, yo te quiero muchísimo, no me lastimes por favor **

**Ma..marina yo..., bueno eres una gran chica pero, a mi me gusta alguien mas**

**¿Ella te corresponde? ¿Ella puede amarte mas que yo ahora? Dímelo y no seguiré con esto más nunca**

**Pues... ella no lo sabe, no se si me quiere como yo a ella, creo que solo soy un amigo mas, y ya tiene a alguien que la ame **

**Entonces ¿que tiene de malo que estemos juntos? ¿no te gusto? ¿no te parezco bonita?**

**Bueno, a decir verdad eres una chica muy atractiva y me caes muy bien, pero a ella no la puedo sacar de mi cabeza por mas que quiera, ¿eso no te molestara aunque sea un poco?, no quiero herirte**

**No, por que yo te ayudare a olvidarla, prometo que no me molestare contigo por esa clase de tonterías, sabré comprenderte Kazu, enserio**

**Yo, aun estoy confuso...**

**Solo dame una oportunidad, no te arrepentirás, lo prometo, te doy mi palabra**

**/PLAF/ **de una nube caliente llego el diablito Toshiki otra vez_Kazuki!! Que esperas!! ¿eres ciego o que? ¿no vez lo buenota que esta?? Si no la quieres me la quedo sin problemas, pero que buena suerte tienes manito, en verdad que te sacaste la lotería_**-no lo se aun estoy confuso-**_pero como vas a confundirte con una chica tan linda eh?? Y no lo digo por ser un demonio no pero, si te aburres buscas otra y ya! No es genial?_** NO!! Eso esta mal, yo no haría esas cosas **_buenoo no sabes lo que te pierdes _**/PLAF/**

**¿¿Kazu?? ¿¿Estas bien?? Tierra llamando a Kazuki!! ¿Estas ahí?? **

**Oh! Si claro lo lamento, yo... bien, Marina creo que tienes razón, hay que intentarlo**

**Kazu!! **Se lanzó sobre él y le dio un suave pero profundo beso con el cual se quedaron entretenidos un buen rato.

Mientras tanto, tras una enorme maceta, una joven de corto cabello azul lloraba con amargura la perdida de su amor platónico, frente a su propia prima.

En otra habitación, una bella pelirroja iniciaba su plan, cuando su príncipe Lantis fue al baño, Shido se encargó de llevarse a Primavera con la excusa de bailar, mientras el apuesto joven intentaba por todos los medios posibles seducirla (cosa que no le fue muy difícil por que es muy atractivo) para que se olvide de Lantis por el momento y así darle tiempo suficiente a Lucy de empezar con su magnífico plan.

En una casa no muy lejana, una chica de largos cabellos rubios lloraba tristemente abrazada a la foto de su amado, maldiciendo el día en el que acepto tener pareja y se metió en este embrollo del amor, sabiendo que su corazón pertenecía a aquel hombre que solo la veía como una niña más del aula donde enseñaba.

Unas casas mas allá, en una sombría mansión, un pálido y muy atractivo joven dormía placidamente a la vez que suspiraba entre sueños_ –Esmeralda te... amo-_ abrazado fuertemente a su almohada, húmeda por las lágrimas brotadas de sus amarillos ojos minutos antes de caer en sueños.


End file.
